Emails
by mvonderts
Summary: As fofocas online da vida de seis jovens adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** E-mails

**Autora:** Giovanna (ou seja, eu)

**POV's:** Variados. Cada e-mail é um POV.

**Resumo:** As fofocas online da vida de seis jovens adolescentes.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Tia Steph e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

**- **Essa ideia surgiu na minha mente confusa depois que assisti Presságio. Tenho que assistir mais filmes de _suspense_, alguém me indica um?

**-** A fic é toda estruturada em e-mails, SMS e ocasionais postagens num blog.

**-** Sugestões e críticas estão abertas!

- Agradeço à Julia pelo seu apoio moral e pelas ideias.

- Eu sou uma viciada completa em McFly, então algumas coisas estão relacionadas a eles. Qualquer dúvida sobre isso é só perguntar.

Alguém se interessa? REVIEWS (:

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto: **Você viu?

OMG, você viu os alunos novos? Os irmãos Cullen e o gêmeo Hale? Morri, sério. Eles vão ser os novos gostosões populares da escola, fato. Jessica e Lauren já estão se jogando em cima deles, ECA! Espero que eles tenham cérebro o suficiente para o inspetor não pegar um deles trocando germes com uma delas no almoxarifado, amanhã.

Ah, e aqueles carros, meu Deus! Um VOLVO e uma M3! Me faz pensar no Porsche amarelo Turbo 911 que eu vou comprar algum dia. Anote o que eu digo Bella: ainda vamos montar uma agência de modelos chamada Eclipse e eu vou cuidar das roupas e você das fotos e vamos ser super famosas no mundo da moda. E, claro, eu sou ter meu Porsche e você uma Ferrari. Sem discussão.

Respira Alice, respira. Aimeudeus, aimeudeus, aimeudeus, AIMEUDEUS! Estou tendo um ataque cardíaco aqui. Quero dizer, o DVD CHEGOU! E COM UMA BLUSA HURLEY EXCLUSIVA! Eu comecei a pular, gritar e cantar pelo jardim, com Sheridan latindo atrás de mim. E eu estava com _aquela_ blusa. Os vizinhos já estão acostumados com meu ataque, mas não _os novos vizinhos_. E advinha quem são eles?

Quem disse _os gêmeos Hale_ ganhou um pudim de beterraba de ontem feito pela mamãe e uma lambida de Sheridan.

Bella, pelo amor de Deus, o loiro me olhou com PAVOR! A loira me deu um olhar estranho e eu acho que um sorriso ia se formar ali, mas não fiquei para ver. Eu os encarei por uns três segundos, "Oi, e aí?" e saí correndo de volta para a casa. Pelo olhar dele, acho que, se eu não saísse logo dali, ele iria se jogar em cima de mim, gritando para os vizinhos ligarem para o hospício. Vou morrer, tchau.

Não! Eu não posso morrer agora, droga. Tenho que assistir ao DVD, ir a oito shows de McFly, comprar meu Porsche e montar uma agência de modelos antes. Vou ter que deixar para auto me matar outra hora, a agenda está lotada.

Beijos, te espero aqui porque eu _sei_ que você vai vir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto: **Você viu?!

OMG, você viu os alunos novos?! Os irmãos Cullen e o gêmeo Hale? Morri, sério. Eles vão ser os novos gostosões populares da escola, fato. Jessica e Lauren já estão se jogando em cima deles, ECA! Espero que eles tenham cérebro o suficiente para o inspetor não pegar um deles trocando germes com uma delas no almoxarifado, amanhã.

Ah, e aqueles carros, meu Deus! Um VOLVO e uma M3! Me faz pensar no Porsche amarelo Turbo 911 que eu vou comprar algum dia. Anote o que eu digo Bella: ainda vamos montar uma agência de modelos chamada Eclipse e eu vou cuidar das roupas e você das fotos e vamos ser suuuuuuperfamosas no mundo da moda. E, claro, eu sou ter meu Porsche e você uma Ferrari. Sem discussão.

Respira Alice, respira. Aimeudeus, aimeudeus, aimeudeus, AIMEUDEUS! Estou tendo um ataque cardíaco aqui. Quero dizer, o DVD CHEGOU! E COM UMA BLUSA HURLEY EXCLUSIVA! Eu comecei a pular, gritar e cantar pelo jardim, com Sheridan latindo atrás de mim. E eu estava com _aquela_ blusa. Os vizinhos já estão acostumados com meu ataque, mas não _os novos vizinhos_. E advinha quem são eles?

Quem disse os gêmeos Hale ganhou um pudim de beterraba de ontem feito pela mamãe e uma lambida de Sheridan.

Bella, peloamordedeus, o loiro me olhou com PAVOR! A loira me deu um olhar estranho e eu acho que um sorriso ia se formar ali, mas não fiquei para ver. Eu os encarei por uns três segundos, "Oi, e aí?" e saí correndo de volta para a casa. Pelo olhar dele, acho que, se eu não saísse logo dali, ele iria se jogar em cima de mim, gritando para os vizinhos ligarem para o hospício. Vou morrer, tchau.

Não! Eu não posso morrer agora, droga. Tenho que assistir ao DVD, ir a oito shows de McFly, comprar meu Porsche e montar uma agência de modelos antes. Vou ter que deixar para auto me matar outra hora, a agenda está lotada.

Beijos, te espero aqui porque eu _sei_ que você vai vir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** A louca do cabelo espetado

Lembra de que eu lhe falei de uma baixinha do cabelo espetado que fazia aula de inglês comigo e que era totalmente pirada? Aquela que ficou a aula toda cantando sobre achar sua garota estrela? Aquela que ficou escrevendo _Danny Jones_ na última folha do caderno do caderno personalizado que tem uma foto dela e de alguma amiga vestidas com um macacão laranja, inundadas por tinta de todas as cores e aparentemente depois de terem fumado alguma substância ilícita? Aquela que ficou olhando com os olhos brilhantes e arregalados para o seu carro e o de Rosalie e que começou a berra "Me deixa sonhar, sua chata!" quando a amiga saiu arrastando ela para aquela pick-up mais velha que minha avó?

Sim, bem, ela atacou novamente.

Eu e Rose estávamos lavando minha moto no jardim quando a porta da casa da frente se abre de repente e ela aparece gritando, cantando e pulando com um husky siberiano latindo atrás. Foi medonho. Principalmente pela blusa extragrande de bolinhas coloridas e o I DON'T CARE em letras verde fluorescente.

Tenho absoluta certeza de que ela fuma alguma coisa, Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Alice Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Você viu?!

Sim, eu vi. Aliás, quem não viu? Está na cara que eles vão ser os novos gostosões populares e nos _ignorar_, como todo mundo faz.

Pare de sonhar, Allie. Isso está te fazendo mal. Acho que realmente deveríamos te levar a um psicólogo. De preferência um que não pule da janela do terceiro andar depois de dizer que você é um caso irrecuperável.

Sim, sim, um tremendo mico. Mas você deve saber que não foi o pior que você já passou, amiga. Não mesmo.

Estou indo para aí _agora_! Prepare a pipoca e os ouvidos, fofa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Obviamente sei quem ela é, Jasper. Você passou o dia inteiro falando dela.

Oh, fascinante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De**: Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Isso é sério, Eddie. Estou com medo de que ela invada minha casa no meio da noite, me mate e use meus órgãos para algum ritual macabro de macumba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Ela é apenas uma pessoa feliz, Jazz. Deixe-a ser feliz e fique na sua.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

E se a felicidade dela depender da minha morte?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De**: Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Simples. Seja cavalheiro e deixe ela te matar e vender seus órgãos no mercado negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Hilário, Edward, hilário. Espero que a amiga dela seja também seja uma pirada e que te persiga por aí, querendo arrancar seu coração fora, fritar e comer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Me sinto extremamente amaldiçoado e com medo, Jasper. Que ela faça bom proveito de meu coração, então. Espero que não tenha um gosto ruim.

Emmett está rindo daquele jeito que ri quando está aprontando alguma coisa. Vou verificar e depois fazer algo de útil na minha vida.

Pare com essa loucura ou sou eu quem vai internar você.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: A louca do cabelo espetado

Cale a boca, Edward!

Há quinze minutos uma garota acabou de bater na casa da louca. Acho que era a amiga dela. E agora gritos ensurdecedores estão vindo de lá. Aposto que elas estão esfaqueando alguém e amanhã a casa vai ser fechada para investigação.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Diz aí, cara!

Beleza? Vai rolar uma festa aqui em casa amanhã, às sete. Sabe o endereço, certo? Não tem hora para acabar! Uma festa de boas-vindas, interagir com a galera, conhecer geral.

Topa? A Casa dos Cullen te espera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

A menos que seu amigo seja _gay_ e tenha adotado o mesmo nome que eu, acho que você errou o endereço ou então você está me cantando.

Sem sucesso, devo admitir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Tudo bem, você me pegou. Garota esperta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Está perdendo seu tempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Não vou perder, gata.

Aliás, já que está ciente da festa amanhã, que tal dar uma passadinha lá?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Quem me garante que você não é nenhum tarado psicopata que quer me matar?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Confie em mim, gata.

É num lugar público. Que tipo de tarado psicopata marca seus encontros num lugar público?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para: **Emmett Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

O tipo louco que gosta de matar ouvindo música?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Não sou assim, gata, juro. Pode levar um taco de baseball se quiser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Diz aí, cara!

Vou levar minha amiga berrante como forma de garantia de vida.

Acho que nos vemos na festa, então.

Provavelmente você nunca falaria comigo na escola. Eu e minha amiga não nos encaixamos no estereotipo social imposto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto: **Res: Diz aí, cara!

Gostei de você, gata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Emmett

Emmett conheceu uma garota pelo e-mail de Forks. "Ela é bem esperta e gente boa, Eddie."

Argh. Qual é o problema em ser solteiro?

Jasper, é melhor você parar com isso antes que eu te tranque numa sala vazia com essa garota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Emmett

Garota pela internet? Essa história ainda vai render. Afinal, estamos falando de Emmett, meu futuro cunhado, embora ele não saiba disso.

Não há problema em ser solteiro, Eddie. O problema é ser _encalhado_.

Edward, você vai se sentir imensamente culpado quando eu morrer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**autora falando...**

Olá, chuchus. Eis o primeiro capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews, garotas (:

Jasper é dramático, não? Alice é completamente inofensiva *carinha inocente*

Tipo, eu amei a conversa do Emm com a Bella, espero que vocês gostem.

**Bella:** Que bom que você está gostando. Eu assisto a um filme de suspense e faço algo engraçado. Nossa x-x Beijones :*

**Andy:** Hey! Auto me matar, popularmente conhecido como suicídio. Se você achou Alice doida só com esse e-mail, imagine quando ler o resto. Pela visão de Jasper ela fica psicótica. Odiei total o final de Presságio, também. Esperava coisa melhor que aquilo. Argh. Diretor maldito. Mas o resto do filme foi bom. Vou procurar, obrigada pela indicação :) Beijones, vou comentar na sua fic daqui a pouco :*

**Mary:** Que bom que amou! Own, autores de fic boa? *-* É, eles sempre dão uma sumidinha básica. Eu só vou desaparecer nas semanas de provas. Sem computador, um incentivo maior para estudar loucamente. Uh. Beijones :*

**Nixx:** Alice vai dar muitos pitis. Eu fiz a Alice pensando em mim e na minha amiga :D Eu assisto filme de suspense e faço algo engraçado. Nossa x-x ² McFly, McFly, McFly *-* Danny canta muito, super. Tom é O fofo. Harry é o baterista mais sexy. Dougie é o baixista mais idiota e com foz de gay de menininho de doze anos, mas eu amo ele :D Beijones :*

**Tod chan:** Eu surto muito, mas não são todos que saem D: Estou empolgada para escrever E-mails, hm (: Quem não dá uns pitis igual à Alice, haha? Eu fiz a Alice pensando em mim e na minha amiga² Eu dou piti constantemente.

**Hayley:** JUUULIA *-* Eu que mandei você ser a primeira a continuar. Nessa você só me deu apoio moral, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. Argh, você fica lendo os capítulos e a cada linha que eu escrevo: POSSO LER? *-* Chaaaaata, nem amo, haha. Brincadeira! ^^

**Mandy:** AMAAAANDA, você por aqui? Haha, você já leu a fic ¬¬ Você e Julia, que ficam me cutucando o tempo todo, pedindo para ler.

Tchau, chuchus, agora vou me ocupar com o exercício enooooorme de matemática que aquele louco passou enquanto ideias para a fic povoam minha mente. Beijones :*


	3. Chapter 3

Nova mensagem de Bella Swan

_- Allie, temos uma festa para ir!_

Nova mensagem de Alice Brandon

_- Festa? O quê? Onde? Quando?_

Nova mensagem de Bella Swan

_- Na casa dos Cullen, às sete._

Nova mensagem de Alice Brandon

_- Casa dos CULLEN? Quem você matou?_

Nova mensagem de Bella Swan

_- Ninguém, sua ingrata. Emmett C. tentou me cantar por e-mail, sem sucesso, claro. Ganhei um convite e disse que ia te levar como garantia de vida._

Nova mensagem de Alice Brandon

_- Tudo bem. Se ele tentar te atacar, eu taco uma garrafa na cabeça dele._

Nova mensagem de Bella Swan

_- Eu sei que você me ama Al._

Nova mensagem de Alice Brandon

_- Convencida. Só para quem pode. Tanto faz. Esteja no shopping em meia hora. Já estou saindo de casa! Beijones._

Nova mensagem de Bella Swan

_- Oh, não! Sua torturadora!_

Nova mensagem de Alice Brandon

_- Cale a boca e ande logo! TCHAU!_

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Eddiencalhado

Ei, Emm! Que história é essa de garota pela internet? Sabe que ela pode ser um cara, né? Provavelmente o Edward ficaria encalhado _e_ traumatizado pelo resto da vida, depois dessa. Só espero que _eu_ não tenha que _limpar_ as provas do "_crime_" depois.

Rose está enlouquecendo aqui. Vou ter que passar três horas num shopping com ela por sua causa! Por que vocês não namoram logo? Assim você seria o escravo burro de carga, não eu. Vida injusta.

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto: **Res: Eddiencalhado

Não, ela não é um cara. Sim, eu posso afirmar. Andei olhando o livro de alunos. Eu leio essas coisas de escola às vezes, sabe? E finalmente foi por uma causa boa e útil. Descobri o nome da sua vizinha da frente, também. _Alice_.

Edward tem razão. Você é neurótico, cara. Já pensou em se tratar? Uma vez um cara bêbado numa balada veio me contar sua vida. Só no meu mais perfeito estado de embriaguez eu ouviria aquilo. Mas, bem. Ele me disse que o psiquiatra o ajudou muito. E depois ele foi conversar com o elefante rosa vestido de palhaço sentado ao lado.

Er. Acho que ouvi Esme gritando para que eu saísse "_dessa porcaria de computador e vá fazer algo de útil – como o dever de casa!_".

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Rosalie Hale

**Assunto:** Vizinhas

Hm. Olá, Alice! Não se assuste com esse e-mail, por favor. Consegui seu endereço de e-mail no livro da escola. Útil. Bem, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que isto é um ultimato para você não chegar perto da minha família ou eu chamo a polícia, os bombeiros e o sanatório, mas não é nada disso.

Sim, você é louca e tudo mais. Eu não me importo, na verdade. Já fiz coisas piores do que sair pelo jardim com uma blusa comprometedora e cantando, gritando e pulando. Nos mudamos por uma situação constrangedora protagonizada por mim e por Emmett. _Nunca___aposte com Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Apesar de eu parecer uma patricinha mimada, eu sou legal.

Mas, e aí? Ficou sabendo da festa do Emm, na casa dos Cullen? Você vai, né? Vai ser hilário ver a cara do neurótico do Jasper ao te ver de porre. Vou levar uma câmera. Uau, mais uma coisa para ameaçar e chantagear Jasper!

Se você não for, está sendo convidada agora, por mim.

Beijos, Rose.

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Eu sabia!

Edward, minha vizinha da frente – Alice, como Emmett me contou – MATOU ALGUÉM!

Tá, foi a amiga dela, mas isso não muda nada.

A história é a seguinte:

Rosalie me arrastou para o shopping para comprar coisas inúteis que ela tem, mas alega que estão velhas. Eu estava inocentemente olhando revistas na banca quando a porta se abre de repente e aquela louca entra correndo com a amiga. Berrando, como sempre.

Aquela garota me persegue, juro.

Ela e a amiga quase derrubaram a estante para pegar uma revista que tinha quatro caras na capa. O carinha do caixa riu e cumprimentou elas. Alice e Bella. Ele deve ter seguro de vida. E deve não ter medo da morte.

Eu ia embora, tentando passar despercebido. Mas elas falavam TÃO ALTO que não deu, Edward. Simplesmente não deu.

"Mamãe disse que precisamos de psicólogo." a baixinha disse.

"Eu já fui a um. Não ajudou porcaria nenhuma." a amiga deu de ombros.

"É, você me disse que ela te disse que seu caso não tinha cura e depois se atirou da janela." Alice comentou, folheando a revista. Eu não culpo a psicóloga. Não mesmo.

"Ela morreu." a tal Bella disse. MORREU, EDWARD. E ELAS FALARAM ISSO COMO SE ESTIVESSEM FALANDO SOBRE LIQUIDAÇÃO DE SAPATOS!

"Não foi sua culpa. Ela estava sofrendo de problemas psicóticos, algumas doenças degenerativas cerebrais aí e já tinha até assaltado um banco!" Alice disse. Mas e daí? A mulher morreu. Como essa Bella não foi presa?

Edward, _você_ vai pagar meu _funeral_.

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Eu sabia!

Jasper Whitlock Hale. Pare com essa paranóia em relação à sua vizinha da frente!

Estou torcendo para que ela apareça na festa e te ataque com um taco de baseball.

Aliás, não fui culpa dessa Bella. Você não ouviu? A psicóloga tinha problemas. O que você espera de alguém que assalta um banco?

**Para:** Rosalie Hale

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Vizinhas

Jura que não me acha uma louca psicopata pirada? Hm, seu irmão me olha como se esperasse que, a qualquer momento, eu pulasse nele com uma faca na mão.

Tipo, vocês foram obrigados a se mudar por que daqui a pouco algum jornal viria bater na sua porta perguntando sobre essa história embaraçosa? Sei como é. Bella tinha seis anos na época e a mãe dela a levou numa psicóloga. Só que, o que ela não sabia, era que a psicóloga estava sofrendo uma doença degenerativa cerebral, algum problema psicótico e um dia antes tinha assaltado um banco para comprar drogas. E aí ela disse que o caso da Bella não tira cura e se atirou pela janela. Ela morreu. Bella não ficou traumatizada, mas a mãe sim. Os bombeiros, policiais e assistentes sociais disseram que a culpa não era da Bella. Obviamente. Mas tiveram que dizer isso para a mãe dela.

Eu tenho um convite, sim. A Bella que arrumou. Uma longa história que envolve assassinos psicopatas que matam ouvindo música e e-mails. Nos vemos lá, então.

Ah, curte McFly? E compras?

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Eu sabia!

Não é paranóia. É realidade. Eu vou morrer nas mãos dela um dia, pode ter certeza.

Preciso urgente de um porre. Essa festa veio na hora certa. Eu estou precisando relaxar. Não é todo cara que agüenta ter uma assassina maluca morando em frente.

PARE DE ME AMALDIÇOAR, CULLEN!

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Rosalie Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Vizinhas

Não ligue para o Jazz. Ele sempre foi meio esquisito.

Exatamente. Nos mudamos porque chegou repórteres. Mesmo.

Apresente-me a Bella. Sério.

McFly? Já ouvi falar.

Compras? Quem não ama?

Indo me arrumar para a festa. Superanciosa.

Até lá, Alice Brandon!

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Festa

Dor de cabeça infernal. Ressaca infernal.

Aimeudeus, eu vou me matar!

**O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU NA FESTA? *-* **

Agora só próxima semana _mesmo_. Tanto porque eu ainda não tenho o capítulo três pronto.

Cara, eu me surpreendi. Verdadeiramente, _obrigada_. Vinte e um comentários? Morri. Passei dez minutos falando com minha amiga no telefone sobre isso. A fic ficou tão legal assim? Deus! OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA! Vou me esforçar bastante, vocês merecem :)

**Mia:** Alice tendo um ataque é quase igual a mim! Eu não sei de onde tirei esse Jasper, mas eu amei ele. Acho que é para tirar aquela imagem de Jasper sem-graça que a maioria tem dele. Conversa do Emmett com a Bella me renderam muitas risadas (: Jazz paranóico é MARA. O pessoal ama a Alice. O pessoal me ama também 8D Drama é minha vida x-x

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice:** A Alice nem parece eu, para não dizer ao contrário. Eu compro o cérebro do Jazz, porque aparentemente eu não tenho um *-* Bella com Emmett é MARA. E essa dupla ainda apronta ^^

Obg, beijones :*

**Laurenhay:** Que bom que está gostando :)

Obg, beijones :*

**Bella:** Que bom que amou. A-M-O Jaslice (: Emmett ainda apronta, viu? Emm delícia, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** Oi! Jasper tem sérios problemas. Poisé, Emmett não perde uma. Até na internet o cara avança, hahaha. Todo mundo dizendo que ama o Emm, vou fazer ele aprontar algumas.

McFly vida, fato. Eles estão vindo para o Brasil *-* Vão para o Faustão. Você soube que parece que eles também vão para o CASSETA & PLANETA? Morro só de imaginar Haz lá. Dougie, aquele gay que eu amo *o*

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** Jazz e Eddie hilariantes. Eddie tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça do loiro paranóico. Rose acaba de aparecer. E na festa ela também estará lá (:

**Hayley:** Mais emocionante ler no fanfiction, fato.

Beijones :*

**Mih:** Aw, MARA todo mundo estar gostando (: Jaslice *o* Eles se completam. Imagine os filhos deles... Festa dos Cullen próximo capítulo! O que será que aconteceu naquela casa? Você não tem ideia de como é uma ótima forma de garantir sua vida (:

Obg, beijones :*

**Vick: **Que bom que gostou. *o* JAAAAAAAAZZ, _eu_ vou vender seus órgãos no mercado negro *-* FOOOGE! Alice saltitante, diferente de mim. Edward encalhado foi, tipo, MARA. Emmett é O cara-de-pau. hahaha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Persephone:** VOCÊ? Me _matar_? Haha, só se for mesmo.

Beijones :*

**Mary:** Emmett rindo? Investiga que é problema 8D

Obg, beijones :*

**Serena:** JAAAAAAAAAZZ *o* Alice é MARA :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Lipa:** Que bom que gostou. Adoro quando eu faço as pessoas rirem :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Andy:** Estou te devendo dois capítulos. Juro que vou lá x-x

Aqui o Jasper tem certeza de que ela fuma alguma substância ilícita. As pessoas não podem mais ser felizes hoje em dia? Al não é normal. Não mesmo. Eddie e Jazz 3 A Alice se importa, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM lá no fundo, porque é o Jasper 8D

Obg, beijones :*

pessoas, até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_BVI – Blog Vida Inútil_

_Por Alice Brandon_

_Episódio de hoje: AAAAAHH!_

Sabe aqueles chiliques de adolescente 'AAAAAHH EU QUERO MORRER!' depois de acordar com uma ressaca infernal pelada na cama de um desconhecido?

É. Estou vivendo isso agora. Tirando a parte 'pelada na cama de um desconhecido'.

Talvez eu devesse ter escutado mamãe quando ela disse que eu devia me contentar com os jantares de caridade para o qual nós éramos convidados todo o mês e onde eu fingia que era alguém normal.

Merda. Eu devo estar mesmo mal para estar pensando nisso. Acho que eu vou finalmente ouvir o Tio Kellan – ou Kelly, como ele prefere ser chamado – e "vomitar". Não enfiar a cara na privada e botar para fora algo nojento e fedido. Ele quer dizer desabafar. Tio playboy – ou tia pegadora – é fogo.

E vocês devem estar se perguntando: Por que você não vai encher os ouvidos da Bella com suas lamentações e impropérios?

POR QUE EU ESTOU COM MUITA RAIVA DELA! E querendo que ela arda no fogo dos infernos.

A culpa é dela. Toda dela. E da bebida, é claro. Mas quem vai numa festa e não bebe? Até os nerds espinhentos que entram de penetra bebem!

Não se preocupem – se é que é isto que vocês estão fazendo, o que eu duvido, já que a sociedade capitalista insensível de hoje só sentem pena das próprias bolhas dos pés -, eu não vou ficar com raiva dela para sempre. Daqui a dois ou três dias, quando eu estiver calma o suficiente para não atirar nada cortante nela, Bella virá bater na porta do meu quarto com um prato de muffins na mão, um pôster de McFly e um dos meus DVDs e eu vou perdoá-la por toda a crise que me fez passar.

E próxima semana vai ser assim de novo.

Mas, bem, o que interessa aqui é o que eu vim para contar. E com certeza não foi isso.

Vocês estavam cientes da festa de Emmett Cullen, ontem. E eu _sei_ que vocês estão ardendo de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu. Como eu sou uma alma boa, aqui vai a minha versão da festa _dos infernos_.

-

Festa, festa, festa. Enfim alguma festa sem músicas chatas e não-dançantes, vinho, empresários e médicos com cara de tédio para todo o lado e mães tentando juntar você com algum riquinho de outra família. Finalmente bebida, caras gostosos, rock.

Coloquei um vesti preto com alguns detalhes brancos, uma meia-calça preta e uma sandália de salto alto vermelha e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Hora de compensar todos esses anos sem ir numa festa decente – ou deveria dizer indecente?

Vi os gêmeos saindo enquanto esperava a Bella. Rosalie se jogou no banco traseiro e colocou fones de ouvido. Ela estava magnífica! Parecia nervosa, também. Jasper – como eu descobri que o nome dele era após visitar o site do colégio e _acidentalmente_ clicar na letra H dos nomes dos alunos – parecia estar reclamando de algo, mas fora isso eu acho que estava animado. Eu teria que me manter longe dele. Tenho o péssimo hábito de sempre vomitar nos sapatos das caras. Bêbada ou não, é sempre nos sapatos.

Vinte minutos depois, um Jeep monstruosamente enorme para na calçada. Eu peguei o velho taco de baseball do meu pai para o caso de ser algum baderneiro querendo aprontar e quando eu voltei a Bella estava estatelada no chão com Emmett Cullen rindo escandalosamente dela enquanto tentava ajudá-la, sem sucesso. Eu dei um sorriso cruel, enquanto colocava uma expressão assustadora no rosto, abria a porta de repente e pulava para fora, gritando "AHÁ!" e balançando o taco de baseboll.

A cara deles foi impagável. Valeu à pena. Menos a parte em que eu quase acertei minha cara, fazendo Emmett rir mais alto ainda, se é que isso é possível.

– Sua anã maligna! – a Bella disse e eu estirei a língua para ela. Infantil, eu sei. Mas fazer o quê? Eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto ainda posso fazê-lo, sem correr o risco de ser humilhada e despedida, ou qualquer coisa assim.

– Você deve ser a Alice. – Emmett disse e ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver que o taco de baseball ainda na minha mão. O quê? Não que eu esteja duvidando da educação que se espera que a mãe dele tenha dado, mas Tio Kelly sempre disse que era melhor não pecar pelo excesso.

_Nota de Alice Brandon: Eu deveria ter percebido que aquele dia seria péssimo desde o momento em que passei a seguir os conselhos do Tio Kelly. Ou desde o momento em que encontrei minha camisa de banda favorita na boca do Sheridan._

– Ainda bem que a Bella me avisou para ficar longe de você!

– Vai encarar, grandão? – desafiei, com a expressão assustadora que usava para atender à porta no Hallowen. Um segundo depois, minha melhor expressão de anjinho estava no meu rosto e eu falei, com uma vozinha fofa: – Você teria coragem de machucar a pequena e indefesa Alice?

– Deus, você é a coisinha mais perigosa que eu já vi! – Emmett rugiu, quer dizer, gargalhou. Como os vizinhos fofoqueiros ainda não apareceram na janela?

– Que nada! – falei, saltitando feliz para dentro do Jeep. – Aliás, é melhor irmos logo, antes que Dona Toinha meta as fuças na janela e amanhã estejam dizendo que a caçula rebelde dos Brandon saiu com a amiga para um _ménage à trois_. – ODEIO aquela velha encalhada. Ela definitivamente não é uma vovozinha inocente. Não pode ver homem que já abaixa a saia.

– Vamos_ causar_, gatas! – Emm piscou e Bella murmurou um "cara-de-pau". Eu ri. Daquela dupla que estava se formando, coisa boa não sairia. Tenho que morrer amiga da Bella, mas meu último pedido vai ser uma bandeja de muffins. HUMPF!

Fomos falando besteira o caminho todo. Emmett Cullen era um cara legal, tirando o fato de que eu tive que ameaçá-lo com meu taco de baseball para que ele parasse de tornar minha vida um filme pornô. Ele não era aquele filhinho de papai "Oi, gata, quantos milhões seu papai tem?". Ele era "Oi, gata, você é a décima quinta que eu beijo hoje!".

Estava tocando Bossy, Lindsay Lohan, quando a gente chegou. Adolescentes descontrolados e bêbados já estavam dançando na pista improvisada e depois de alguns copos, Bella e eu estaríamos dançando também. Ou pior. Não sei. Talvez. AH!

A Bella estava com um vestido balonê preto e um sapato de salto também preto.

Emmett passou seus enormes braços musculosos pelo pescoço de cada uma e entramos. Ele queria _causar_? Causou. Por que estava todo mundo olhando para a gente e eu podia ouvir o murmurinho de "O que aquelas losers estão fazendo aqui, com o Emmett Cullen?" e coisas piores.

AHH, ECA! LOSERS SÃO VOCÊS, SUAS VACAS FILHAS DE UMA ÉGUA CAOLHA MANCA! Argh, se eu continuar ouvindo isso, vou descer a porrada aqui com meu taco de baseball. E vão chamar o CSI ou o Criminal Minds. E eu vou conhecer o Horatio, o G.G ou o Carinha do CSI NY Que Eu Nunca Lembro o Nome. Ou então o Loirinho da Psicologia do C.M vai traçar meu perfil psicológico. Ou tentar, pelo menos. E descobrir que eu tenho problemas mentais. Ok, é melhor eu parar de divagar sobre seriados policiais antes que eu realmente cometa um crime.

FLASH! Rosalie acaba de tirar uma foto. Do Jasper. Com uma cara muito estranha. Como se todos os seus pelos estivessem sendo depilados de uma só vez. Ou como se ele tivesse visto o Barack Obama dançando funk em cima de uma laje. Tá, a opção um é bem pior, mas a verdade é que a cara estranha do gêmeo Hale deve-se ao fato de que eu, Alice Brandon, vizinha maluca da frente, estou no mesmo ambiente que ele segurando um copo de caipirinha e um taco de baseboll.

– ALIIIIICE! – Rosalie berrou, dançando ao som de Circus, Britney Spears, enquanto vinha até nós. Emmett tinha nos abandonada para cantar uma garota. Ou falar com os _brothers_, como ele mesmo disse. Primeira opção. Mas é claro que ele tinha dado uma baita secada na Rose antes. Cachorro! – Que booom finalmente te encontrar! – ela se atirou no meu pescoço e tirou uma foto. Espero que isso não vá para a galeria do site da escola, espero que isso não vá para a galeria do site da escola, espero que isso não vá para a galeria do site da escola.

– BEEEELLA! – a gêmea Hale maluca se atirou na Bella. E FLASH! Provavelmente a Bella ficou momentaneamente cega, por que cambaleou para trás e caiu em cima de um carinha. Bem, boa sorte para ela. Só sou babá de Sheridan mesmo, e do filhinho peste da Tia Lee quando ela sai para encher a cara e Tia Sharona apaga por causa dos remédios para dormir que tomou depois de brigar com um de seus milhares namorados. – Tchaau, Allie, Bellinha! Podem passar lá em casa amanhã para pegar remédio para ressaca, se quiserem!

É. Ela tinha virado umas. Espero que ninguém aposte nada com ela esta noite. Se Rosalie já faz loucuras sóbria, imagine bêbada. Mas eu nem posso falar, sabe...

Foi aí que eu notei que Jasper ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, com a mesma cara. Deus, o menino entrou em choque? Virei minha caipirinha e fui lá falar com ele.

– Você tá bem? – perguntei. Nada. Balancei a mão na frente do rosto dele. Nada. Desci a mão na cara dele. Nada. Tá, cansei. – Você quer que eu use isso? – balancei o taco na frente dele e ele pulou como se tivesse levado um choque.

– Na-na-na-não. Ele gaguejou, e seus olhos iam do taco ao meu rosto. Que fofo! O quê? Ele é!

– Hahaha você acha hahaha mesmo que eu hahaha ia usar isso? – eu perguntei, morrendo de rir. Eu não estava tão irada ou bêbada para espancá-lo até a morte. Onde está a Rosalie nessas horas?

– Er... Não? – foi mais uma pergunta. Ele estava meio envergonhado! Own. Acho que a caipirinha subiu ao meu cérebro.

– Quero a verdade. – ordenei, com olhar maligno, batendo o taco na mão.

– Tá, eu acho. Sabe como é, você é meio maluquinha. – ele disse, me chamando de _maluquinha_. Que fofinho! – Agora, por favor, tira esse troço de perto de mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e saí andando. Acho que vou procurar a Bella. Mas, espera, tem uma _coisinha_ que eu quero fazer antes...

Voltei para onde ele estava, paralisado do mesmo jeito de antes, mas agora eu acho que era pela nossa conversa. Pulei nas costas dele e:

– BOO! – logo depois de eu meio que me instalar nas costas dele eu vejo uma luz. OMG! Eu não devia ter virado duas tequilas! Hey, aquela ali é a Rosalie com um celular na mão e com cara de psicomaníaca?

Raciocinei por uns três segundos e foi aí que eu me toquei: Rosalie tinha tirado uma foto. De mim e de Jasper. E EU ESTAVA EM CIMA DELE! Saí correndo atrás dela, gritando:

– ROSE, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA! – ela saiu correndo e rindo como aquelas bruxas dos contos infantis. VACA!

– Minha agenda é muito grande, Allie! Só foi para 50 pessoas, até agora! – WHAT? 50?

– AAAAAHH FUJA DO PAÍS OU EU TE ESQUARTEJO, ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!

Fatos:

A música parou e todo mundo olhava para nós. Somos a nova atração da festa.

Jasper continuava sem se tocar de que eu pulei em cima dele, Rosalie tirou uma foto, estava enviando para toda escola e, o mais importante, eu estava tentando matá-la.

Eu não sabia onde Bella estava – só soube momentos depois, quando recebi uma foto, provavelmente de Rosalie, que mostrava Bella e Edward no maior clima.

Eu _nunca mais_ iria sair de casa.

Nova mensagem – Número desconhecido

_[Foto Bella e Edward]_ – Tá rolando um clima, uh? Laça o Ed, Bellinha!

_[Foto Alice e Jasper]_ – O que é isso, hein?

Merda. Perdi Rosalie. Acho que vou virar umas tequilas. E procurar a Bella. E fugir para o banheiro. Ou deixar a Bella em paz, beijando o Edward, e ir dançar Just Dance, da Lady GaGa. Eu _sei_ que vou me arrepender disse depois, mas no momento a bebida está dominando meu cérebro.

– ALIIICE! – Rosalie chegou, pulando feliz. Hmm, por que eu estou com raiva, mesmo? Ah, depois eu penso mais. Pensar dói. Ai.

Aimeudeus, o que está acontecendo? Rose está mesmo subindo no palco e dançando improvisado e dançando sensualmente If You See K Amy e aquele gayzinho da sala está filmando tudo e provavelmente postando no youtube? Hahaha, servirá de vingança por aquela foto que ela tirou. AHÁ LEMBREI!

Ahh, o que ela está fazendo? Não, não, eu não! Ok, ela me puxou pelo braço para cima do palco improvisado e agora estamos dançando Gimme More, da Britney Spears. BEBIDA DESGRAÇADA! MALDITA ROSALIE!

AAAAHHH EU ESTOU VOANDO, QUE MARA! EU CONSIGO VOAR E VOCÊS NÃO! EU SOU SUPERIOR E... Droga, é só o Emmett me carregando.

Hmm, aqui tem cheiro de café.

Uuhh olha, o chão é transparente e se mexe! E está ficando mais perto, e mais perto. SPLASH! AHHH EU ESTOU ME AFOGANDO! NÃO! QUEM VAI COLOCAR COMIDA PARA O SHERIDAN AGORA? Ah, eu estou no raso. E encharcada. Vou pegar pneumonia! Tanto faz, eu não pretendia ir para a aula mesmo...

A Bella e o Edward estão aqui, juntinhos, fofinhos. Ela está com uma tala no braço. Melhor perguntar depois, agora eu quero café.

– Tudo OK, Al? – perguntou a Bella. AI!

– Não. – murmurei, afundando na piscina. Alguns segundos depois eu estava voando de novo, quer dizer, sendo carregada pelo Emmett de novo.

Estamos na cozinha. Milagrosamente uma xícara de café apareceu na minha frente. Que lindo! Tem o desenho de um porco...

– Pode ficar sozinha um minuto sem causar o caos mundial? – Emmett perguntou. Eu estava sem forças para retrucar, então assenti. – Temos que olhar a Rose – ele explicou, parecendo preocupado. Que fofo. Tenho um casal para juntar! Depois que a minha raiva da gêmea Hale passar, logicamente.

– Daqui eu não tenho condições de sair, Emm. – falei e tentei sorrir, mas saiu uma careta. Bella me deu um abraço e beijou meu cabelo, saindo junto com o Edward logo depois. Acho que vou ficar para a titia.

Uns cinco minutos depois eu entro na inconsciência. Mas eu ainda estou pensando. E ainda tenho reflexos para levantar e pegar a arma mais próxima – no caso, uma faca que mais parece um facão – e levantar quando um vulto entra na cozinha. E aí tudo fica claro novamente. E eu descubro:

Jasper Hale é GAY. GAY! Aquele gritinho que ele deu quando me viu denunciou total. Decepção, meninas.

Tudo bem que se eu visse uma pessoa molhada, com cara de doente e com um facão na mão, eu provavelmente faria o mesmo. Mas eu acho que ficaria paralisada e esperaria com pânico a pessoa me matar e não daria aquele gritinho que ele deu, que pelo menos deve ter quebrado uns dois copos. Ainda bem que minha xícara está inteira.

Na verdade, o que denunciou mesmo o Jasper foi a corridinha que ele deu quando saiu da cozinha.

Por que eu não sou uma daquelas garotas fofoqueiras igual à Rose e ao gayzinho, que levam uma câmera até para o banheiro e tiram as fotos mais constrangedoras das pessoas alheias?

Escutei uma gritaria lá na sala. AI MINHA DOR DE CABEÇA! Nesses tempos de hoje não se tem mais respeito com as pessoas de ressaca. Onde esse mundo vai parar, meu Deus?

Fui lá ver qual era o novo barraco que está rolando nessa muvuca. Quando eu cheguei lá, OMG!, não deu tempo nem de virar e correr, então eu fui atropelada por uma manada de porcos selvagens destrambelhadas que eram, na verdade, adolescentes desesperados tentando fugir do dono da casa que acabaram de destruir. Ou seja, um coroa de jaleco.

– EMMETT, EDWARD, AQUI, _AGORA!_ – o cara berrou. Ih, ferrou. – EU VOU ALI FAZER UM TRANSPLANTE DE CORAÇÃO E VOCÊS DÃO UMA FESTA!?

– Você fez um transplante de coração em cinco horas? – Edward perguntou, chocado.

– Sim, foi uma operação de sucesso e... NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO! EU TENHO MUITA COISA PARA FAZER DO QUE FICAR CUIDANDO DE VOCÊS!

– Como estragar a felicidade dos filhos! – Emmett sussurrou para mim.

– Aliás, quem são essas moças? – o cara perguntou, finalmente notando que eu e Bella estávamos ali.

– E-e-ess-essa é-é a-a a Be-Bella. – Edward gaguejou, corando. QUE LIINDO! Fofo. Espera, aquilo ali nos olhos do coroa de jaleco são um brilho de orgulho e felicidade?

– Está vendo a situação, mini? – Emmett sussurrou para mim de novo. – Até Carlisle tem consciência de que o filho é encalhado. Ou era. E agora ele pode dormir feliz.

– ESME! ESME! TEMOS VISITA! – o coroa gritou, feliz. Família louca. Cinco segundos depois, uma mulher apareceu na porta. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu Bella ao lado de Edward e numa batida de coração ela estava ao lado da Bella.

– Você quer alguma coisa? O que houve com seu braço? Edward está sendo um cavalheiro com você? Qual é o seu nome?

– Mãe! Está envergonhando a Bella! – Edward disse, tão ou mais vermelho que Bella. Casal camarão. Me dá vontade de cantar...

– PEOPLE MARCHING TO THE DRUMS, EVERYBODY'S HAVING FUN TO THE SOUND OF LOVE! – eu berrei. É, ninguém mais pode ser feliz aqui. O Carlisle foi todo preocupado, examinando minha cabeça e perguntando a todo mundo se eu havia batido em algum lugar. Todos estavam gargalhando, menos o Jasper. Garoto estranho...

– Acho que só precisamos ir para casa... – a Bella conseguiu dizer, corando. Acho que os adultos pirados da família Cullen dão medo nela. E em mim, também.

– Oh, é bom mesmo, já passam das duas! – a tal Esme disse. WHAT?

– COMO ASSIM?! AHHH EU ESTOU MORTA! TCHAU, BETERRABAS, TOQUEM 'THE LAST SONG' NO MEU ENTERRO! – berrei, saindo correndo porta a fora e o chão começou a se aproximar demais do meu rosto. Tá tão perto! Antes que eu beijasse o chão, o Jasper me pegou. Isso mesmo. O _Jasper_. Esse garoto tem problemas.

Uuuhh, acho que agora estou realmente entrando na inconsciência. Boa noite, chuchus.

-

Eu estava num lugar confortável. Tinha cheiro de ar-condicionado. Parecia que estava se mexendo. Será o céu?

– Como você soube disso? – ouvi Edward perguntar. O QUE O EDWARD ESTAVA FAZENDO NO MEU CÉU?!

– Mike mandou para todo mundo da internet. E postou no youtube. – Emmett respondeu. É, eu definitivamente não estava no céu. Estava no inferno.

– Você conhece aquele gay?! – Jasper perguntou. _Talvez_ eu esteja no céu. Mas eu acho que não, meus pensamentos estão incoerentes.

– É, pelo site de relacionamento gay. – Emmett explicou.

– O que você estava fazendo num site de relacionamento gay?! – O Jasper e o Edward perguntaram em uníssono. Eu também queria saber. Se eu encontrasse a minha voz.

– Só queria ver como era... – Emm começou a explicar. Que conversa estranha! E que imagem traumatizante seria Emmett, todo grandalhão, dançando balé num tutu rosa. – Ele é meu melhor amigo no site. Me apresentou a Claudia, a Vanessa, a Jennifer, a Veruska... O nome dele é Sougostosoegay e o meu é Rosa, em homenagem à Rose, mas não contem isso para ela. Agora vamos parar com essa viadagem, que eu sou muito macho e peguei sete um dia desses.

– MENTIIRA, SETE É O NÚMERO DA MENTIRA! – eu berrei, apontando para o nado. Encontrei minha voz, yeah.

– Ah, é mesmo!

– CONFESSOU, CONFESSOU! – eu gritei, ignorando minha dor de cabeça. Comecei a pular no banco.

– Vai dormir, Alice! – Emmett mandou e eu caí no colo do Jasper. Era confortável e cheiroso, hmm. Boa noite, eu vou dormir no colo do Jasper e vocês não!

Acho que me lembro um pouquinho de minha mãe na porta, berrando, de Jasper me carregando e _entrando no meu quarto_ – AAAAAHHH! –, Bella indo para a casa com Edward e Emmett rindo de alguma coisa.

Bom, pessoas que perderam seu tempo lendo minha desgraça:

Não olhem o vídeo que MNGossipBoy postou no youtube ontem e não aceitem nenhuma foto chamada 'UUII!'.

**(388) comentários**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto: **Res: Festa

Eu que devia matar você por ter me arrastado para aquela festa. Só volte a falar comigo quando tiver muffins!

Ah, mas antes me diz como você conseguiu aquela tala no braço. E o que rolou entre você e o Eddie.

Droga, preciso de mais comprimidos. Sheba está demorando com o meu chá.

Acabei de gritar para a Rose. Ela me mandou para um lugar não muito agradável e gritou de dor depois.

Ah, lembra da época em que nós éramos invisíveis no colégio?

Há exatamente um dia atrás?

É. Eu tenho saudade desta época...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Bella

O que aconteceu entre você e a Bella?

Ah, acho que você tem razão. Bella não é assassina. E é legal.

Mas isso não quer dizer que minha opinião sobre a amiga dela tenha mudado.

Dê alguns tiros no Emmett por mim, já que Rose está de ressaca e mamãe resmungando que até numa cidade como essa conseguimos escândalos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OI, CHUCHUS! Capítulo dedicado à Clarinha Jeff, se sinta importante, amiga *-*

Todas as folhas do meu caderno se foram tentando escrever esse capítulo. Ficou uma porcaria, né?

Está aí a trágica festa da Alice (:

Acho que a professor de português não gosta muito que eu fique escrevendo durante as aulas, mas quem liga para ela?

Obrigada por tudo, leitoras.

Vou assistir Anjos e Demônios sexta-feira. Eu _acho_. Vou ter inspiração *-*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH EU VOU PRO SHOW DO McFly EM FORTALEZA, MARA! QUE FELIIIIIIII!

**Claire:** Clariiiinha, aí está seu capítulo! Amo você, praga.

**Bella:** Aí está a festa x-x Emm delícia ;9 Contou não *-* mcfly, mcfly, mcfly. Vou ao show de Fortaleza :) Esportes, argh. Quem precisa disso? É, essas pessoas que não estudam e tem inteligência limitada. Eu, pelo menos, sou idiota e inteligente. Dá vontade de mandar as pessoas que me chamam de nerd para um lugar não muito agradável x-x Isabella é lindo, eu já achava antes de Crepúsculo. Eu ia me chamar Isabella, mas preferiram Giovanna.

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Fazer as pessoas rirem é mara, hm. É estranho, e como eu sei. Principalmente se você está numa loja lotada de gente. JAAAAAAAAASPER, MEU DIVO, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**SpotSide:** AHH CHORA NÃO u.u O capítulo está aí ;)

Obg, beijones :*

**Mary:** Mais pessoas que são felizes demais e estranhamente idiotas *-* Aí está a festa, hm.

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** AHH INFARTO NÃO u.u Quero ninguém indo para o hospital aqui, não.

Obg, beijones :*

**Becca:** Superobrigada, Jasper é MARA *-* Meu divo (:

Obg, beijones :*

**Norashy:** Own, MARA *-* Meus olhinhos brilhando são por causa dos comentários ;D

Obg, beijones :*

**Mia:** Não, eu tenho vergonha de câmeras, haha. De sair correndo pelo shopping e quase invadir uma livraria para comprar Eclipse eu não tenho, mas de câmeras...

Calma, cada coisa de cada vez.

Jasper é DIVO, não é sem graça. Vou ler, obg pela indicação *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay:** É, as pessoas não podem ser felizes sem ter problemas x-x

Sou feliz e nem por isso fumo nada +1

Aí a festa ;D

Obg, beijones :*

**Hayley:** Argh, só podia ser uma Jones mesmo! Leu agora ;P

Pior que a minha, só a de Amanda. Sem ofensas.

Beijones :*

**Nixx:** Emmett pensa, de vez em quando! *-* Emmett está SEMPRE em encrenca.

Foi no addiction que passou, eles estão tentando encaixar na agenda deles, mas os guys já aceitaram *-* Gio e Izzy NÃO PODEM ver o Casseta se eles forem. Frankie pode, DEVE, haha :D Harry no Casseta, uii.

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Eu não consegui escrever a festa por e-mail. Então optei pelo blog, mesmo.

Obg, beijones :*

**Vick:** Emmett bem que podia me mandar um e-mail, também. Ou o Jasper. Ou o Edward.

Rose simpática, haha. Eu gosto da Rose, e eu quis fazer algo mais do que o azedume em pessoa. AAHHH FUI AMEAÇADA DE MORTE!

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice:** Jasper DIVO, Rose legal, mas continua a Rose. É, eu estava comprando meu almoço quando isso surgiu na minha cabeça.

Obg, beijones :*

**Mari:** Eu passo mal de tanto rir diariamente. Minhas amigas são uma comédia.

EMM *-* JASPER DIVO, ele é MARA!

Obg, beijones :*

**Andy:** Escândalos, haha. É, eu não sei de onde tirei isso da psicóloga, mas achei de ficou MARA. AHH MAIS UMA PRO HOSPITAL? D:

Eu sou uma atrasada ;-;

Passei lá, está MARA *-* Parabéns ;D

Obg, beijones :*

TCHAAAU, CHUCHUS! Vou ver se tenho alguma ideia para o trabalho artes x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Para: **Alice Brandon

**De: **Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Festa

Lembra de quando eu esbarrei num carinha e você _sumiu_?

Bem, era Edward.

"Aimeudeus! Desculpa!" eu pedi. Ele sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem, o que era mentira, pelo menos para mim, que consegui prender a pulseira na blusa dele – que era obscena de tão horrível – e rasgá-la. Acho que fiz um bem para a humanidade, mas vai que ele gostava mesmo daquela porcaria...

Me desculpei desesperadamente e ele fez uma cara estranha.

"Oh, sem problemas. Eu nunca gostei dessa coisa laranja horrível. Maria, a governanta, ama – e como eu estou indo atrás dela no porão para saber da minha camisa Armani, tenho que agradá-la, por que a coitada já está acorrentada." Ele deu de ombros.

"Por que ela está acorrentada?" perguntei. Isso me lembra CSI!

"Er, estamos dando uma festa." Ele respondeu. Isso explica tudo, fato. Neide não me deixa nem ouvir música em paz, imagine dar uma festa. Qualquer dia eu prendo ela no porão também. Eu tenho um porão?

"Ah." Eu sei! Isso foi meio patético. "Posso ir com você? Sabe, eu meio que rasguei sua camisa e suas chances de agradá-la..."

Ele corou. Que lindo.

"Vamos, venha. Talvez você vá me ajudar a torturá-la!" Eu ri e ele também. Fomos abrindo espaço entre as pessoas – ou seja, "SAI DO MEIO, IDIOTA!" – e entrando na cozinha. "A propósito, eu sou Edward."

"Bella. Quer dizer, Isabella, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Isabella soa tão briga de mãe." Ele deu um sorriso torto. Tá, eu morri e fui pro céu. Na verdade, eu bati a cabeça na porta enquanto meio que babava por ele. Ridículo, eu sei.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou num misto de divertimento e preocupação.

"Isso acontece com freqüência. O hospital é minha segunda casa. Sabia que os enfermeiros me mandam presentes de natal e aniversário?" Edward riu de novo. O som da risada dele era deliciosa. É meio estúpido pensar que eu seria capaz de ficar horas o ouvindo rir.

"Meu pai é médico, mas ele não bate bem da cabeça. Na verdade, ninguém na família bate. Talvez eu seja o mais normal, comparado a Emmett."

Bom, no mundo de hoje ninguém é normal. Aposto que os executivos e seus ternos tediosamente sérios dançam pelados alguma coisa do John Travolta, quando chegam em casa.

E adivinha? Ele gargalhou. Por quê? Eu pensei em voz alta. Conclusão? Mico.

"Acho melhor eu tentar me controlar." Eu disse. Minha avó sabia fazer piadas. Ela era engraçada. Meu pai só ri da desgraça alheia e minha mãe está ocupada demais fazendo alguma coisa nova na pele para rir. Ela diz que rir estica a pele e que ela não quer se tornar um maracujá. Fútil.

"Vamos." Ele abriu uma porta, pegou minha mão – morri -, uma lanterna e descemos a escada.

"Estou me lembrando de Supernatural¹ agora. Sempre tem alguma coisa no porão. Por que as pessoas tem poraAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

É, eu escorreguei no degrau e derrapei de bunda até o fim da escada. Mara. Como se não bastasse, segurei na perna de Edward e o arrastei junto. Ai!

Edward caiu em cima de mim e a gente ficou se olhando. Aquela coisa melosa do filme, onde duas pessoas estão fazendo algo, normalmente brigando, e acontece algo e no final elas ficam se olhando profundamente e no fim de beijam.

"As pessoas que andam comigo deviam ter seguro de vida." Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei raciocínio para dizer isso e nem por que eu disse isso. Mas ele riu, o que significa que eu estava perdoada de quaisquer danos que tivesse acometido a ele.

E aí a gente ficou se encarando de novo. Viajei geral no verde dos olhos dele. Foi _quase_, Allie. QUASE. Eu quase _beijei_ Edward Cullen.

Mas aquela coisa apareceu antes...

"OOOOOOOH!" algo gemeu na escuridão e Edward ascendeu a lanterna, iluminando o local do barulho.

Foi pior que assistir Bloody Mary² ou Pele³.

Uma coisa grande, gorda, acorrentada, expressão assustadora e coberta de algo vermelho que parecia sangue surgiu.

"AAAAAAHH É O DEMÔNIO!" eu berrei, pegando a lanterna das mãos de Edward e tacando na cabeça daquilo. Não sei como consegui isso.

_Aquilo_ caiu desacordada e eu agarrei a mão de Edward, tentando fugir dali. Tentando, por que tudo o que eu consegui foi ser arrastada por Edward, que tinha se aproximado do corpo.

Era Maria. Acorrentada e cheia de tinta vermelha. E parecia morta. Por Deus, foi só uma lanternada na cabeça! Pessoa fraca.

"Acho que vamos ter que remover o corpo." Edward disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É bom mesmo. Você provavelmente não quer que sua casa seja isolada para investigação de cena do crime amanhã." Eu falei e peguei numa das mãos de Maria. Edward pegou a outra. "Será que devemos incinerar o corpo? Por que, sabe, a gente pegou nela e agora nossa impressão digital vai estar nela quando acharem-na em pedaços boiando num rio qualquer." Ele deu de ombros com a minha pergunta.

"Contanto que ela saia daqui." Acho que eles não se importavam muito com as pessoas que lavavam as roupas deles. Os irmãos Cullen, quero dizer. Ou talvez a família. Por que se eu fosse a Sra. Cullen, conhecendo os filhos do jeito que se espera que ela conheça, eu não deixaria minha empregada sozinha com os dois. Posso acabar numa delegacia depois.

AH, VIVA, CONSEGUIMOS PASSAR DO SEGUNDO DEGRAU! Deus, como Maria pesa. O que ela é? Uma mutação de um hipopótamo? Ai.

Depois de uns 10 minutos e mais cinco degraus, eu tive uma ideia: desci correndo, escorreguei umas três vezes e achei uma corda. Bingo.

Cena: Dois adolescentes carregando uma gorda aparentemente ensangüentada com uma corda.

Cena: A garota tropeçando nos próprios pés, se enrolando na corda, caindo e levando o garoto e a gorda juntos.

Cena: O que aparentemente era um montinho, consistia de uma gorda esmagando duas pobres almas e punindo-os dos pecados cometidos.

Som: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Foi assim que eu consegui um braço quebrado.

A tala, bem, Edward e Emmett arrombaram o escritório de Carlisle para isso.

Bom, quando eu e Edward estávamos morrendo sufocados, Emmett apareceu, gargalhou por cinco minutos, nos ajudou e voltou a gargalhar. Por uns dez minutos, dessa vez.

Depois disso, ficamos conversando no bar. Nos beijamos - *-* -, ajudamos você e Rosalie...

Esme ligou para mim. Acho que vou processar o colégio por ceder informações pessoas dos alunos. Ela me convidou para almoçar. Medo.

Ah, e eu conversei com Jasper na volta para a casa, quando você apagou no colo dele. Foi bem engraçada ele carregando você e sua mãe dando escândalo pela hora e tudo. E o Jasper mandou ela calar a boca, alegando que ele estava cansado, que ela deveria ter sorte de a filha voltar para casa no mesmo dia e que ficar irritada fazia mal para a pele. Ela se calou na hora depois do último. Acho que o Jasper realmente prestou atenção no que eu disse...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Bella

Esme convidou a Bella para almoçar aqui em casa. Estou tentado a pedir que reze por mim, se nós acreditássemos nisso.

Você não vai querer saber como é maravilhoso beijar Bella Swan, acredite.

Falei com Bella de manhã. Ela garantiu que a única coisa que Alice já matou foi uma barata. E sem querer.

E que ela acaba com os nervos da mãe constantemente.

Eu estava certo o tempo todo, então.

Não, ela não tem ficha na polícia. Pedi para o Chefe de Polícia daqui verificar – Charlie Switz ou algo assim -. Ele me olhou estranho, mas fez o que eu pedi.

Alice não tem pendências com a justiça.

Você está me devendo uma, Jazz.

Não posso dar tiros no Emmett, infelizmente. Esme me mataria se tivesse que limpar mancha de sangue.

Mas escondi todas as revistas pornôs dele. Talvez eu queime mais tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** ???

Olha, eu sei que você está tentando ignorar minhas mensagens, mas sua curiosidade é maior.

Acabei de chegar da casa dos Cullen. Foi assustador no começo, mas confesso que esperava coisa pior. Talvez Esme seja a mãe substituta de Coraline²² enquanto ela ainda era boa.

Ou ela apenas seja uma dona de casa desesperada.

Enfim, o único crime que Carlisle e Esme cometeram foi colocar Emmett no mundo.

Continuando, Edward foi me buscar. Ele gosta de Blink 182 e Debussy, que lindo!

Uma rua antes da casa já dava para ouvir os gritos de Emmett.

"AAAAAHH CAPETA DOS INFERNOS!" ele parecia estar matando alguém de porrada.

E quando a gente chegou lá, bem, era uma cena engraçada, observando por esse novo ponto de vista.

Na hora foi meio que assustador.

Esme estava em cima da mesa, com um frango na mão, e gritava desesperada. Emmett estava correndo pela sala na ponta dos pés e quase sufocando um gato cinza e gordo. Carlisle estava no sofá, atirando sapatos para todos os lados (um quase acertou meu olho).

"O que foi? Uma mariposa?" perguntou Edward, com a sobrancelha erguida. Morri, fui pro céu e puxada de volta para o inferno novamente.

"NÃO! UM RATO!" Esme gritou. Ops! Foi Carlisle.

Então eu me juntei a Esme na mesa, enquanto Edward pegava o rato pelo rabo e jogava fora. Meu herói!

"Você apaga Maria em seu momento mais assustador e tem medo de um ratinho?" ele perguntou, sorrindo torto. Um minuto para voltar a respirar.

"É. E não chegue perto de mim no mínimo duas horas depois de levar as mãos umas cinco vezes!" ordenei e ele revirou os olhos. Esme se lamentava pelo frango perdido, Emmett fugia do gato irado e Carlisle saia caçando os sapatos que jogou.

"Você é absurda!"

"Não, sou apenas higienicamente correta."

"Oh, Bella, maldito seja aquele rato!" Esme me abraçou. "CARLISLE, VÁ FAZER ALGUMA COISA ÚTIL NA VIDA E COMPRAR UMA TORTA DE FRANGO PRO ALMOÇO! EU NÃO ME CASEI COM UM IMPRESTÁVEL!" Eu ri. Essa família era maluca.

"Estou indo, amor." Carlisle disse, saindo de camisa e cueca de patinhos. Ugh, não era uma visão muito linda.

"Você esqueceu as calças." O Edward disse devagar e Carlisle voltou correndo, saindo logo em seguida com a calça ao contrário.

"Devemos avisá-lo?" perguntei.

"Não!" ele riu. Carlisle apareceu na porta de novo e gritou:

"ESME, VOCÊ SE RESOLVA COM EMMETT!"

"O QUE FOI QUE ELE FEZ DESSA VEZ?!" foi o grito em resposta.

"TEM UM GATO INTUPINDO A PRIVADA!" Carlisle berrou ao longe.

"EMMETT!" Esme berrou mais alto que Alice quando a gente estava no Kamikaze e faltou energia com a gente lá em cima.

"Não ligue para o hospício assim que sair daqui, por favor." Edward pediu, com uma carinha fofa. Lindo!

"Droga, descobriu meus planos!" brinquei e rimos juntos. Ai, meu coração!

O almoço foi relativamente tranqüilo. Eles adotaram o gato, que se chama Tremelique, por que ele não parava de tremer quando saiu da privada.

Carlisle apareceu vestido de Britney Spears e com a torta na mão. OMG, Esme casou com um travesti? E quando eu pensei que nada mais podia ser pior que aquilo, ele começa a cantar "Super Girl", da Hannah Montana.

"_I'm supercute, superhot, I'm the girl you like a lot. I'm a super-supergirl, I'm a supergirl!"_ (Eu sou superfofa, supergata, eu sou a garota que você adora. Eu sou uma super-supergarota!)

"CARLISLE! VÁ COLOCAR ALGUMA COISA DE MACHO, QUE EU NÃO CASEI COM UMA FRUTA! E PARE DE CANTAR ESSA MÚSICA ESTÚPIDA!" Esme berrou, arrancando a torta das mãos de Carlisle. Talvez ele seja a mulher da relação, mas é melhor não perguntar.

"É nisso que dá casamento arranjado!" ela saiu resmungando.

"Por que o Carcrazy pode ficar impune e eu não?" perguntou Emmett, surgindo do nada.

"Cala a boca, Emmett!" mandou Edward, sorrindo torto para mim, depois.

Fomos almoçar e depois jogar Dance Dance e tapão com Emmett e Carlisle. Edward e Esme apostavam quantas vezes eu cairia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De: **Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Hoje, Agora.

Tudo bem, eu aceito suas desculpas mudas. Não foi culpa sua. Se eu não tivesse te abandonado, você impediria tudo aquilo.

Mas, please, VENHA PARA CÁ HOJE, AGORA!

Eu preciso do seu apóio. Eu posso agüentar todas aquelas pessoas falando mal de mim, a Mrs. Cardoso ameaçando me matar – Sim, ela o fez. Cuidado _com a _vida, não _na _vida, como seria o certo. Vou processá-la.

Mas eu não posso suportar MINHA MÃE!

Ela saiu hoje de manhã toda sorrisos e não brigou comigo ontem. Estou prevendo que algo de podre vai acontecer. Ou talvez seja só Sheridan com gases aqui.

Enfim, QUEM É QUE SEGURA SEU CABELO QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ MORRENDO DE VOMITAR NUM BANHEIRO DE BEIRA DE ESTRADA?! QUEM?! Tudo bem que isso só aconteceu uma vez, e foi por que você estava com infecção, mas você entendeu.

-

Sua festa foi bem melhor que a minha, fatão.

-

Sobre o almoço:

Bem, no fundo, Esme é legal. E Carlisle tem uma alma de travesti.

-

Papai me perguntou como foi a festa. Eu não menti, _omiti_.

Eu sei que no fundo, bem no fundo, foi legal.

Ou não. Mas você vai me fazer enxergar isso quando vier aqui.

-

Eu aceito muffins de morango da padaria do Joan, mesmo com aquele gosto artificial. Eu necessito.

-

COMO ASSIM MINHA FICHA CRIMINAL?!

Acho que vou rever meus planos e prioridades e matar Jasper.

E dar uns cacetes no Edward por colaborar com isso.

Ou talvez Edward possa sair ileso, por ser alto com uma girafa.

Eu não comi fermento, sabe?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei que estou atrasada uma semana com capítulo, mas nada vinha na cabeça. Tive oito horas de viajem para pensar nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Nem sei se vocês vão querer saber, mas o show de Fortaleza foi perfeito. A manteiga derretida aqui chorou muito.

Capítulo cinco talvez essa semana, não sei. Dependendo do meu tempo. Minha vida parece uma novela mexicana, só não tenho irmã gêmea do mal. Ainda.

Obrigada pelos reviews, superhipermegaultraobrigada.

Capítulo 4 dedicado à Amanda, por suas frases engraçadas, sua estupidez, idiotice e por sentar do meu lado e não me deixar mofar de tédio, haha.

Mas eu ainda quero meu cérebro de volta, Amanda. Sim, ela roubou meu cérebro. Ou pelo menos é o que parece, por que ela está pensando e eu não mais.

¹ - Supernatural é uma série que passa sempre na Warner. AMO Dean e Sam. Assistam, é ótimo. Eu acho.

² e ³ - Episódios de Supernatural. Bloody Mary: Assustador. Pele: Nojento.

¹² - Coraline é um filme. Eu vi o trailer e pensei em que seria algo feliz, mas fiquei traumatizada com aquele filme.

**Mari:** Alice é mara. Team Alice Diva! Carlisle é louco. Eu queria que meu pai fosse assim, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Vick:** Que bom que você adorou! Alice é diva. E pirada.

Obg, beijones :*

**Serena:** Eu também amei a parte do gritinho gay dele, haha. Talvez próximo capítulo eu faça um Edward's POV. Talvez, hmm...

Obg, beijones :*

**Laurenhay:** Que bom que está adorando ^^

Obg, beijones :*

**Natthy:** Bem vida, espero que esteja gostando. Alice é diva, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay: **Esse povo infeliz que gosta de estragar a felicidade alheia. Ex: minha professora de português. Ah, que bom que gostou. Desrespeitei todas as regras da biblioteca ao escrever: Não usar aparelhos eletrônicos, Não comer, Não falar alto, haha. Meu pai não se conforma em ter uma filha histérica. Haha, a culpa não foi exclusivamente dela!

**Andy:** Eu levei superbronca da mocinha chata da biblioteca por minha amiga ficar rindo o tempo todo. Alice é diva, ela bêbada foi ótimo. Bellinha ataca, Rosalie detona. Own, eu amo esse Jasper surtado. Quem sabe o que ele poderá fazer, muahaha. Vai ter em Sampa dia 28 e 29, se não me engano. Foi perfeito *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Sim, me pegam rindo e chorando constantemente. Na loja do meu pai. Ah, que ótimo. Alice é diva, há.

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice Carol:** É, a Rose já tinha tomado umas. Foi culpa da Maria! É, foi isso que eu pensei quando fiz essa parte. Que eles achavam que o Edward era gay. Mas, Tal Pai, Tal Filho, como você pode ver nesse cap, há. Jazz traumado, uh. Emmett gay deve ser bizarro +1

Obg, beijones :*

**Hayley:** Jubbsinha. Você já leu, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de te responder mais.

Tchau.

**Bella:** O de Fortaleza foi PERFEITO! Danny mordeu Tom, Harry mostrou o muque, Dougie ficou todo concentrado. Lindo. Professoras de português, WHO CARES? Eu sou super mais alta que a minha professora, então que quase não noto /haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Tod:** Sem ofensas. Dougie vestido de mulher, eu pegava, então... /calada/ Surtos felizes, wee. Eu tenho uma fã, MARA! *-* Bom, a aula de português não vale a pena. Eu tento, JURO que eu tento prestar atenção, mas NÃO DÁ! Eu sou A CARA-de-pau, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nessie:** Obrigado pela sugestão. Valeu. Eu vou pensar, prometo.

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** Mães chatas e implicantes! Emm é mara. Vós implicantes!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Professora: WHO CARES? Eu não tenho coragem de levar meus bebês para a aula! Naquele lugar nojento e cheio de posers. Eu quero dormir no colo do Jasper, também *-* Alice é diva. É a segunda mais diva. A primeira é a Gio, namorada do Tom. Que ótimo.

Obg, beijones :*

**Maria:** Que mara, amr. Talento? Chorei *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Claire:** Seu capítulo, amr da menha vida. Sua carta, AMANDA CACHORRA NEM ENTREGOU! Mas quem se lembraria estando a CINCO CENTÍMETROS DE DOUGIE LEE POYNTER?! Não a culpo. Ainda;

Beijones da Zuka :*

**Lily:** As pessoas que admitem – como eu – são mais felizes. Haha, eu sou idiota, idiotice pega? Eu queria que existisse. Talvez eu faça alguma coisa, se eu souber mexer. Ou desenhe algo. AMO O JASPER +1 Alice é diva, uh. Esme e Carlisle são pais malucos. Com os filhos que tem... Foi culpa da Maria ;D

Obg, beijones :*

**Mary:** Todo mundo quer dormir no colo do Jazz, ui. Que ótimo que você está gostando.

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Que bom. Foi culpa da Maria x-x

Obg, beijones :*

**Cacau:** Mara. Enlouqueça, pessoas loucas são felizes.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** Essa festa foi mara! Amo Tranny! *-* Aproveitei super. Foi PERFEITO! Eu vi o Dougie, fiquei perto do Tom e do Danny, OMG! Emm é mara. Edward é o mais normal daquela família. Alice é maluca, hm.

Obg, beijones :*

**Mah:** Que bom, flor. Vou passar lá.

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** A minha avó sempre diz "Essa doença é contagiosa?". Mães implicantes!

Obg, beijones :*

TCHAU, CHUCHUS DA MINHA VIDA, vou dormir e tomar Dorflex para melhorar minha dor. Até respirar é difícil. Rir pior ainda.

Obg pelos comentários, alegraram meu dia!


	6. Chapter 6

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Estranheza

Hoje foi um dia particularmente estranho. Quer dizer, eu meio que conversei com a vizinha maluca da frente, quer dizer, Alice. Civilizadamente. Ou quase.

Talvez você tenha razão. Mas o comportamento exacerbadamente feliz dela me assusta. Tenho medo de que ela pule em mim com uma faca se eu disser algo errado. Ou exploda minha cabeça, como Rosalie ainda quer fazer com a do Mickey Mouse.

Então, tudo começou de manhã, quando encontrei Rose comendo cereais e assistindo qualquer coisa idiota que estava passando. Ela deve estar na TMP, por que, no momento, está jogando Resident Evil com Emmett lá em baixo (sim, ele está aqui. Diga que Esme não precisa chamar a polícia e que ninguém foi parar no hospital.).

Bem, eu fui para o jardim depois do almoço. Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de almoço. Era mais uma massa fedida e queimada. Mas foi Rosalie quem fez, então tive que engolir. Existem muitos objetos cortantes na cozinha.

Eu estava lá, pensando em nada, ouvindo Rosalie chorar com uma propaganda de sabão em pó quando ouço uma voz extremamente familiar. Dizia "NÃO! SHERIDAN VOLTE AQUI!". Naquele momento, eu pensei que uma árvore peluda tinha caído em cima de mim, junto com um balde de saliva.

Mas era o tal Sheridan, o husky siberiano de Alice, a vizinha da frente.

Eu pensei que ia morrer afogado em saliva na hora. Ou esmagado. Mas ela jogou o cachorro do outro lado do jardim – tudo bem, nem tanto, só o tirou de cima de mim. Descobri que tamanho não é documento, pois a baixinha é forte.

Ela me olhou corada. Assassinos psicóticos coram?

"Desculpe por isso, não deu tempo de segurar..." ela começou a falar rápido, mais rápido do que você quando está nervoso. Só entendi a primeira parte, mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Tudo bem. Ninguém morreu. Eu só estou sujo, babado, tentando recuperar minha respiração e com fome..." Eu consegui dizer. Era estranho conversar com Alice parecendo até alguém _normal_, coisa que nós dois sabemos que ela não é. Nós dois e toda a Forks. Eu olhei para o lado quando ela me encarou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis – não sei por que – e percebi que o cachorro tinha uma peruca verde na cabeça.

"Se eu brincar e disser que deveríamos assaltar uma loja de doces, talvez você fuja, então é melhor não arriscar." Ela disse e eu dei um meio-sorriso. Era um fato.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu encarando o cachorro – que sustentava o olhar, pelo que parecia – e ela fitando o chão. E então ela me agradece. É.

"Olha, desculpa, eu não te agradeci ainda por ter me ajudado lá na festa..." Alice começa, corando. Confesso, ela fica fofa assim. Quer dizer, quando está parecendo normal. "Se não fosse você, eu teria lambido o chão. E eu acho que você falou algumas coisas para a minha mãe e..." Baseando-se na minha mãe, eu pensei: _ferrou_.

"Ah, desculpe pelo que eu disse se causei qualquer aborrecimento par-" parei quando ouvi uma gargalhada, er, bonita.

"Cara, eu sempre quis dizer algumas coisas na cara dela. Nunca tive coragem, sabe-se lá o que poderia me acontecer. Talvez eu estivesse num internato no Afeganistão, agora." Alice confidenciou. Acho que ela estava me contando um segredo. Não totalmente, por que eu acho que a Isabella já sabe, mas ela confiou em mim. Eu acho.

"Bom, obrigada. De verdade. Desculpa por ter dormido em seu colo, por ter te assustado inúmeras vezes, pela foto, pelo cachorro..." ela continuou. Ah, é. Ela tinha desmaiado no meu colo enquanto eu conversava com Isabella, quer dizer, Bella. Eu estava pensando se ficaria mal dizer que ela não pesa nada e que eu nem notei, quando um grito fino e histérico quase me estoura os tímpanos. Ai.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!" Alice arregalou os olhos, puxou o cachorro – que estava mordendo o nada, no momento -, me disse um '_tchau!_' apressado e quando eu pisquei, ela já estava entrando em casa.

Estou num momento de nostalgia agora. Acho que estou me sentindo mais leve. Ou talvez seja apenas o pedaço de pizza de ontem que achei na geladeira e comi. Na situação em que eu me encontrava, acho que seria capaz de comer brócolis. E você sabe o quanto eu odeio brócolis. Aquela coisa verde demais, nojenta demais, parece uma mini árvore. Você se sente comendo uma árvore e contribuindo para o desmatamento global. Contribuindo para a extinção do oxigênio. Que tipo de pessoa seria essa? Alguém que quer que a raça humana sofra uma mutação e passe a respirar gás carbônico? Não imagino o que leva uma mãe a obrigar o coitado e inocente filho a comer brócolis. Por que você acha que eles choram? POR QUE SABEM QUE O OXIGÊNIO VAI ACABAR E ELES ESTÃO CONTRIBUINDO PRA ISSO! Pais são maus. Muito maus...

Eu poderia estar falando com Emmett ou Rosalie agora, mas ele é um imprestável e Rosalie não sabe dar conselhos. Não sou tão íntimo de Bella para falar com ela, minha mãe não está em casa e a última vez que eu realmente falei com ela foi quando tinha sete anos. Por que só a sua mãe pode ser normal, Edward?

Bem, me diga alguma coisa.

Ah, ligue para Emmett e mande-o parar de vagabundar aqui em casa e ir para a dele. Pode levar a Rose junto, não me importo.

Contanto que ela volte antes da meia-noite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Estranheza

Você provavelmente não vai aceitar nada do que eu disser, então para quê pede?!

Eu vou deixar você descobrir sozinho, Jasper.

Talvez por que eu esteja me vingando de todos esses anos.

Alice ser exacerbadamente feliz não é um problema. Se ela fosse normal demais, perderia a graça. E você também não é muito normal. Que lance é esse com o brócolis?

Garoto, você tem fumado alguma coisa? Ou a Rosalie andou fazendo macumba e a fumaça afetou o seu cérebro?

Se Esme for normal, eu sou o Pato Donald disfarçado. Ninguém normal casa com Carlisle (ela foi meio obrigada, mas isso não vem ao caso). Ninguém normal fica no meio da noite recortando selos promocionais em revistas.

Emmett está planejando alguma coisa. Fique alerta. Eu o ouvi sussurrar _planos_ e _suborno_ enquanto desligava o telefone. Fique alerta.

No fundo você se importa. No fundo, bem no fundo, todos nós somos bons.

Menos o Emmett.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Mamãe e Jasper

Dois assuntos de extrema importância, fato. Motivos? Eu conversei civilizadamente com Jasper Hale e Mrs. Elaine Brandon aprontou mais uma.

Primeiramente, a conversa com Jasper. Tudo começou quando eu encontrei Sheridan com uma peruca verde na boca. Eu coloquei nele e nós fomos tirar algumas fotos no jardim. E quando eu olho para a casa da frente – sem querer, juro – vejo Jasper vegetando no jardim. E depois tudo acontece em câmera lenta:

Sheridan começa a correr em direção à Jasper. Eu grito. Sheridan pula em Jasper. Ele grita. Eu saio correndo.

"Desculpe por isso, não deu tempo de segurar..." eu comecei a falar rápido, como aquele esquilinho de Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho. Eu tinha certeza de que estava corada. E agora eu não o culparia se ele tivesse certeza de que eu queria matá-lo. Primeiro o taco de baseball, depois a foto, depois a faca e agora o cachorro. Tentativas consecutivas de assassinato.

"Tudo bem. Ninguém morreu. Eu só estou sujo, babado, tentando recuperar minha respiração e com fome..." ele estava me olhando estranho, como se eu fosse algum tipo de miragem. Jasper estava com uma cara de confusão, hm, fofa, admito. Muito. E COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE ARRANCAR AS COISAS DE MIM MESMO NÃO ESTANDO AQUI?! Vaca.

Mas eu acho que a cara dele deveria ser por que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado ou anormal. Quer dizer, acontece com todo mundo. Não que eu veja diariamente pessoas sendo esmagadas por cachorros loucos, mas vale. Talvez o que importa realmente seja que, aparentemente, ele não achou que eu queria matá-lo. Enfim...

"Se eu brincar e disser que deveríamos assaltar uma loja de doces, talvez você fuja, então é melhor não arriscar." Eu dei um meio-sorriso.

-

**Olá, chuchus.** Milhões de desculpas, sério. O capítulo vai estar dividido em duas partes: essa e a que eu vou postar _quando começarem as férias_. As minhas começam dia 29, no caso.

Eu não estive andando muito bem da imaginação, e quando ela resolve aparecer, é com outra novidade. E as provas estão chegando, então vocês já iam ficar sem post mesmo, sorry. E para complicar ainda mais as postagens, eu vou viajar, ou seja, sem PC, sem internet, sem fic.

Mas eu vou tentar escrever algo pra E-mails no tempo livre. Dentro do avião, do banheiro, na hora de dormir, na hora do almoço, etc. Haha.

Amo vocês :)

Beijones, Gio.

PS: Sem resposta aos comentários hoje. Entrei só pra postar isso, mesmo. Arrumar malas, ir ao supermercado, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

_Continuação..._

_**Para:**__ Isabella Swan_

_**De:**__ Alice Brandon_

_**Assunto:**__ Mamãe e Jasper_

_Dois assuntos de extrema importância, fato. Motivos? Eu conversei civilizadamente com Jasper Hale e Mrs. Elaine Brandon aprontou mais uma._

_Primeiramente, a conversa com Jasper. Tudo começou quando eu encontrei Sheridan com uma peruca verde na boca. Eu coloque nele e nós fomos tirar algumas fotos no jardim. E quando eu olho para a casa da frente – sem querer, juro – vejo Jasper vegetando no jardim. E depois tudo acontece em câmera lenta:_

_Sheridan começa a correr em direção à Jasper. Eu grito. Sheridan pula em Jasper. Ele grita. Eu saio correndo._

"_Desculpe por isso, não deu tempo de segurar..." eu comecei a falar rápido, como aquele esquilinho de Deu a Louca na Chapeuzinho. Eu tinha certeza de que estava corada. E agora eu não o culparia se ele tivesse certeza de que eu queria matá-lo. Primeiro o taco de baseball, depois a foto, depois a faca e agora o cachorro. Tentativas consecutivas de assassinato._

"_Tudo bem. Ninguém morreu. Eu só estou sujo, babado, tentando recuperar minha respiração e com fome..." ele estava me olhando estranho, como se eu fosse algum tipo de miragem. Jasper estava com uma cara de confusão, hm, fofa, admito. Muito. E COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE ARRANCAR AS COISAS DE MIM MESMO NÃO ESTANDO AQUI?! Vaca._

_Mas eu acho que a cara dele deveria ser por que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado ou anormal. Quer dizer, acontece com todo mundo. Não que eu veja diariamente pessoas sendo esmagadas por cachorros loucos, mas vale. Talvez o que importa realmente seja que, aparentemente, ele não achou que eu queria matá-lo. Enfim..._

"_Se eu brincar e disser que deveríamos assaltar uma loja de doces, talvez você fuja, então é melhor não arriscar." _Era um fato, pelo meio-sorriso que ele deu. Ele me achava maluca, ponto.

Qual o problema dele? As pessoas perderam o direito constitucional de ser feliz? Democracia, país livre, essas coisas... Tudo bem, eu exagero um pouco, mas aposto que todas as mães, há muito tempo atrás, quando – OH! – foram adolescentes, também defendiam seus pôsteres com unhas e dentes, literalmente, do priminho peste.

A diferença é que eles eram do Michael Jackson...

Enfim, aquela grama verde demais do gramado dos Hale estava me incomodando verdadeiramente. POR QUE A PORCARIA DA GRAMA DO VIZINHO TEM QUE SER MAIS VERDE?

Uma pessoa bêbada podia muito bem confundir aquilo com algum tipo de vegetal mutante e queimar.

E isso me lembrou...

"Olha, desculpa, eu não te agradeci ainda por ter me ajudado lá na festa..." comecei, tendo absoluta certeza de que estava corada.

Afinal, eu não sou uma pessoa que agradece. Eu geralmente tenho que pedir desculpas pelos danos causados a sociedade. Minha primeira lembrança de pedido de desculpas foi quando eu tinha três anos e estava visitando minha Tia Filomena, er, Mena. A mulher não se incomoda nem um pouco de usar e abusar da força física nos pobres infelizes desavisados que a chamam de Filomena. Particularmente, eu acho _Mena_ bem pior, sem falar que as pessoas podem trocar de nome hoje em dia, mas é da minha família que estamos falando...

Então, eu era um bebê babão de olhinhos arregalados e estava vagando sem rumo pela cozinha impecavelmente limpa de tia Mena quando aquele lindo objeto pequeno e brilhante capturou minha atenção. Aos olhos de um ser pequeno, frágil e com ideias coloridas, um garfo – _galfo_, na linguagem dos pirralhos que não sabem falar - era uma coisa muito atraente e eu não medi esforços para conseguir o objeto brilhante. Só, que, com minha pequena travessura, quase queimei a cozinha e fiz o poodle da casa ficar com infecção intestinal por comer a peruca do Tia Rudolf, que caiu no chão quando eu sem querer espetei tia Mena com o garfo e ela berrou de dor, agitando os braços magrelos.

Hoje em dia ela ainda usa o mesmo vestido cafona e o garfo na cabeça, prendendo o coque...

Continuando...

"Se não fosse você, eu teria lambido o chão. E eu acho que você falou algumas coisas para minha mãe e..." achei que ele estivesse sofrendo um AVC, mas isso foi completamente esquecido quando ele começou a se desculpar.

"Ah, desculpe pelo que eu disse se causei qualquer aborrecimento par-" eu tive que gargalhar, saiu. Simplesmente saiu. Jasper fez o que eu nunca tive coragem de fazer: dizer umas verdades para Mamãe (e sair ileso disso, mas eu acho que era só por que Emmett era grande e assustador e estava bêbado).

Ele ficou me olhando estranho enquanto eu ria.

"Cara, eu sempre quis dizer algumas coisas na cara dela. Nunca tive coragem, sabe-se lá o que poderia me acontecer. Talvez eu estivesse num internato no Afeganistão, agora." Ou então casada com um indiano, mas eu não quis assustá-lo _mais ainda_.

Eu nunca tinha dito isso a ninguém além dele. E você. Tecnicamente, eu estava _confiando_ no Jasper Hale, no cara que me achava uma psicótica. E eu me senti bem com isso. Sei lá.

"Bom, obrigada. De verdade. Desculpa por ter dormido em seu colo, por ter te assustado inúmeras vezes, pela foto, por eu ter um cachorro sem cérebro..." foi saindo, como se as palavras fossem água e minha boca uma torneira que alguém abriu e esqueceu-se de fechar.

Olhei para grama estupidamente verde de novo, querendo arrancá-la com os dentes e me enfiar dentro da terra, quando eu ouço as trombetas do apocalipse:

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY!" era mamãe. Quando ela exagera consideravelmente na quantidade de As, significa: Venha cá ou suas paredes vão voltar a existir. Ou seja, adeus, pôsteres.

Sninf. Minha própria mãe é capaz de fazer isso!

Diante disso, eu só pude arregalar os olhos, puxar Sheridan, dizer um _'tchau!'_ apressado a ele e voar para dentro de casa.

Aí começa a _surpresa_ de Mamãe. Que foi algo bom, diferente das surpresas que ela geralmente faz.

Quando eu entrei em casa, tinha um garoto no sofá. Eu o reconheci como sendo o filho caçula dos Black, o único filho do velho Billy, um médico não tão show como Dr. House ou Carlisle – pasmem -, mas ainda assim um bom médico.

Por que a imagem que aquela família passa é que ninguém sabe o conceito de _diversão_. O que é praticamente um crime.

Soltei Sheridan, que foi deslizando pelo piso de madeira até abocanhar os restos mortais do ursinho de pelúcia, antes Zukie, agora Zumbie.

"Olá" Jacob falou, seus olhos me olhando rapidamente e depois voltando, assustados, para Mamãe.

Eu não o culpo, definitivamente não.

Quando eu era pequena e Neide lia contos de fada para eu dormir – ela acabava dormindo e eu escapulia para sala e ficava ouvindo música na MTV até adormecer e Sheridan me levar de volta para o quarto quando amanhecia -, eu imaginava Elaine Brandon como a bruxa má.

"Jacob, está é Alice Brandon, minha filha." Ela fez uma careta ao examinar meu moletom velho das Meninas Super-Poderosas e meu All Star preto, sujo e velho. "Alicinha, querida." Ela guinchou. Alicinha, ECA! "Este é Jacob _Black_."

Pelo modo como ela falou Black, deduzi que qualquer atitude diferente de pessoa normal (e tediosa), CDs e DVDs iam viver com peixinhos no fundo do mar.

Eu tive a estranha vontade de falar '_Late_'.

"Oi." Me limitei a dizer, entrando em casa e não resistindo em olhar para trás, onde Jasper balançava a cabeça para os lados e fitava o nada. Hmm.

Mamãe olhava para o sofá em que Jacob estava sentado, meio encolhido, os lábios comprimidos em uma linha rígida, que se tornaram um sorriso quando eu me sentei ao lado dele, que ainda olhava para ela como se ela fosse uma alienígena de três cabeças e seis olhos comedora de fígados.

"Vou à cozinha preparar um lanchinho para vocês!" Elaine miou, saindo da sala quase saltitando. Até parece. Elaine + Cozinha = Impossível, Improvável, Nunca ou Intoxicação Alimentar.

"Ufa!" o garoto suspirou quando ela saiu. Eu olhei para ele com um pingo de esperança de que ele fosse estranho, ou seja, legal. "Desculpe, mas sua mãe me dá medo!"

"Nha! Ela é bizarra, eu sei." Falei, e ele sorriu. Jacob é fofo, não tanto quanto Jasper pareceu ser a alguns minutos atrás, e AAAHH COMO ASSIM EU ESTOU FAZENDO _ESSA_ COMPARAÇÃO?! Esqueça isto. *Respira fundo*

"E aí? Sabe por que ela me arrastou para cá?"

"Se um dia eu souber o que se passa na cabeça de Elaine Brandon, vou vender o roteiro para a produção de algum filme de terror." Rimos. A risada dele parecia um latido. Talvez eu deva chamá-lo de Totó. Ou talvez eu deva me afogar na privada. "Mas desconfio que seja para fazer experiências genéticas entre você e um cachorro!"

Ele olhou para Sheridan, que mordia o nada, de novo, e olhou para mim, arregalando os olhos.

"Será que ainda dá tempo de fugir?" perguntou.

"A esta altura as portas devem estar trancadas!" sussurrei, me inclinando para frente com uma expressão assustadora.

E então gargalhamos, por que, no momento em que eu disse isso, a porta que eu esqueci aberta, bateu.

É tão fácil gostar de Jacob!

"Eu quase acreditei!"

"Você chegou num momento de águas calmas no oceano!" aí está uma verdade.

"Conte-me algo!" ele sorriu fofamente.

Então eu falei daquela vez em que (roubamos) pegamos emprestada a bicicleta de um garotinho do parque para perseguir (e espancar até sangrar) e punir o idiota que roubou o Dexter, minha pedra de estimação.

Por que a festa dos Cullen seria humilhante demais.

Se bem que, oi, internet. Eu devia desconfiar...

"Deixe-me adivinhar: 'Mamãe, eu caí de bicicleta!" Jake riu.

"O que um bom soco de direita não faz?" perguntei, imitando um lutador de boxe. Ele riu, bagunçando meu cabelo, e eu estirei a língua para ele.

Então ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e corou. Pigarreou. Tirou um mini-caderninho do bolso e começou a ler:

"_Alice Brandon, a verdadeira wreido._" Eu engasguei. Ele riu. "Meu primo Seth quer um autógrafo seu. Ele é um bom garoto, mas não bate muito bem. Tendo a Leah como irmã, eu não o culpo."

"Por que ele quer um autógrafo _meu_?" eu exclamei me levantando do sofá. "O Billy já operou o Johnny Deep, meu Deus!" pareceu absurdo na hora, e eu não considerei as probabilidades.

"_Desculpe, mas MNGossipBoy tem vídeos excelentemente engraçados e 'UUII!' é de chorar de rir._" Jake voltou a ler, corando. AH, INFERNO!

"OMG! ELE ACOMPANHA O BVI?" berrei. "MALDITO NEWTON!"

"Digamos que, observando pelo ponto de vista do leitor, a situação é cômica." Ele falou, sorrindo de lado. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM LEU!" acusei.

"O quê? Seth estava sufocando de rir. _Fun, fun, fun!_" ok, essa me pegou.

"_'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away._" Cantarolei. Busted e McFly. "MAS NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO! Quem mais viu?"

"Todos os adolescentes loucos por diversão." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas, e aí? Fã do Busted ou McFly?"

"Fã do Busted, obsessiva por McFly." falei, olhando ameaçadoramente para ele. "O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

"Internet, _babes_." Eu bati em seu ombro, arrancando uma careta dele, e ri, me jogando no sofá novamente. Impossível ficar brava com ele. Mas amanhã eu juro que acabo com Mike Newton! "Vocês formam um casal bonitinho..." minha boca se abriu num O incrédulo, enquanto eu cutucava a perna dele com o pé. Ele suspirou.

"Ok, qual o lance?" perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha ao ver que o Jake brincalhão sumira.

"_Renesmee_." Ele sussurrou seu nome de forma doce e apaixonada.

"Own, que lindo! Jake apaixonado!" sorri, apertando suas bochechas fofinhas. Ele fez outra careta. "Qual o problema?"

"Ness é filha da empregada..." olhei acusatoriamente para ele, cruzando os braços. "Não sou eu, são eles. Meus pais. Eu poderia me casar com Nessie agora, mas eles tem seus medos e preconceitos bobos... Billy acha que eu vou estragar a minha vida e mamãe apenas chora." Ele bufou.

"Las Vegas, baby." Falei, abrindo um sorriso-banana. Ele riu amargamente.

"Como se eu já não tivesse pensado nisto!" ele falou.

Hora da Super Alice entrar em ação! Toquem os tambores, dêem comida pra Tico e Teco, coloquem óleo na lataria do cérebro!

"Eu espero que essa Renesmee seja legal!" ameacei, apontando o dedo para ele. "Não quero ter o risco de meus livros e CDs e DVDs serem queimados à toa!"

"O quê?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Você acha _mesmo_ que eu não iria te ajudar?" perguntei, fingindo estar magoada. O olhar dele se iluminou e ele me abraçou. Me esmagou seria a palavra certa.

"Obrigado, Al, obrigado!" ele repetia, e eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele para que ele parasse de me apertar. "O que pretende?"

"Ainda não sei! Mas vamos pensar em algo nem que eu tenha que pedir ajuda a Jasper!" Ele não entendeu essa, mas...

Ficamos discutindo planos infalíveis e mirabolantes por uma meia-hora, até meu celular tocar, avisando que Sorte no Amor ia começar e eu tive que ir assistir. Agora despreocupado, Jake se divertiu _muito_ com meus ataques histéricos. E levou muito tapa também, caham.

Neide apareceu com nosso lanche, lá pelas seis horas o **Billy** (nome em negrito por que se encontra na minha lista negra, assim como **Mike Newton**) foi buscar o Jake, que se despediu de mim com uma piscadela cúmplice – que deixou Mamãe em êxtase – e dizendo que, se Tom Fletcher surgisse bêbado para o pai dele, querendo tirar a sua linda mono covinha, ele me avisaria.

FIM! E aí? Poderia dar as caras aqui em casa depois do jantar? (:

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Mamãe e Jasper

Concordo com Jacob. Vocês e Jasper ficam fofos juntos! O neurótico e a psicótica, irônico, até.

Alice, você tem problema com a maioria das coisas verdes. A grama do vizinho é sempre a mais verde por que você está ocupado demais observando a dele para cuidar da sua.

Sua mãe é de dar medo mesmo. Eu já tive um pesadelo com ela. E com a professora de História da quarta série.

Super Al em ação! Tico e Teco estão funcionando direitinho! Jacob parece ser um cara legal... E, se ele ama Renesmee, por que não burlar as leis um pouquinho? – A filha de um oficial falando. Uh.

Depois falamos da minha participação no plano, por que eu vou, vou ter, vou ter que... Er, dar mamadeira para meu irmão, ISSO!

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Mamãe e Jasper

Idiota. Jacob _é_ legal. E esquisito.

Bellinha, amor. VOCÊ NÃO TEM IRMÃO! Nem irmãs.

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Mamãe e Jasper

Er, PRIMO!

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Mamãe e Jasper

Por que não diz logo que vai me abandonar para ficar com Edward?

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Mamãe e Jasper

Er, sim, é isso. Eu não queria magoar seus sentimentos, Al. Desculpe. Ele chegou, beijos, tchau ;D

-

**OE, POVO! **Finalmente férias, se é que posso chamar míseros 14 dias de férias. Enfim, o próximo capítulo está melhor, _juro_. Rose vai mostrar seus chifrinhos vermelhos de diaba!

E aí? Que acharam do Jake e da Ness entrando nessa loucura?

Próximo capítulo amanhã! Obrigada pelas reviews, amores. Eu juro que escrevi dentro do banheiro e até no consultório do dentista, nesta manhã.

Cruzem os dedos e me desejem boas notas nas provas! O professor de história disse que, se você acertasse 70% da prova, estava ótimo, por que a prova estava difícil. Eu mandei ele dizer isso para minha mãe.

Para aqueles que quiserem MSN, tem no meu perfil (:

A música que aparece por aí é _Fun Fun Fun_, do Busted (grupo acabou) e McFly. Tom Fletcher é o vocalista do McFly e tem uma mono cova (cratera) muito fofa *-*

**Cacau:** Rs, é sempre bom ver o lado neurótico das coisas! Essas fics ainda nos matam! Ficha criminal é mara (:

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay: **Ainda bem que adorou! Almoço com os Cullen, de duas aulas de Literatura tinha que sair alguma coisa! Tortura física, psicológica, mental... Own, que bom que tá amando *-* Haha, é, mas foi tudo culpa da Maria! Aqui o post, eu ainda vou passar o 6 para o PC, e amanhã tô postando!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Ainda bem que adorou! AAHH COMO ASSIM RISCARAM CREPÚSCULO? Juro, eu teria dado um ataque, gritado, esperneado, chorado, jogado tudo que visse pela frente em cima dele. Meus bebês preciosos! Eu teria feito o mesmo! Com meus bebês ninguém meche! Nha, liga não, eu também tenho minhas crises!

Obg, beijones :*

**Dark:** Oi! Que bom que está adorando (:

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** Edward tinha que ajudar de alguma maneira, uh! Que bom que gostou!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mah:** Nha, que mara *-* Vou ler!

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** Dia inesquecível, esse! Chorei oceanos! Que bom que adorou o capítulo! Yeah, tudo culpa da Maria! Ai, ai, ai, Dean *baba*

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice: **O almoço na casa dos Cullen foi inesquecível, mesmo! Carlisle é mara! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa pelo Jazz, Muaw há há há!Por que tinha um rato lá, aí o Emmett estava tentando pegar o gato para jogar em cima do rato. Há, a gente defende a Allie. Tem alguma advogada/promotora/juíza por aí? Haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Que bom que adorou! Bella é hilária, hm. Jasper é neurótico, mas depois ele vê que a Allie não é tão ruim assim. Mesmo com Carlisle travesti e Esme macho da relação, eu também, haha!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mari.b:** Epa, respirando aí! Que bom que está gostando!

Obg, beijones :*

**Isa:** OMG, me conta como foi *-* Ed é fofo e o mais aceitavelmente normal naquela muvuca. Esme não está mais no canto! Ela tomou as rédeas e é o macho da relação agora. Yeah, é isso aí, Esme! Há.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nessie:** Alisper/Jaslice é mara, fato! Que bom! Então, eu pensei *-* /não, jura?/ Jake apareceu, tchanram! E a Ness!

Obg, beijones :*

**Tia:** Allie sofre! Mas ela é mara. Ficha Criminal, até isso! Haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** Também amo! Muito, muito. Dean é paw! Que bom que amou! Maria e os Cullen foram cenas hilárias! Eu cheguei a desenhar, mas não ficou muito legível... Mães implicantes, a minha, nem se fala!

Obg, beijones :*

**Hayley:** Calma, respira fundo. Aí uma parte que você não leu, há! E a culpa foi de painho, como sempre. Ele odeia pontualidade britânica D: EU QUERO IR PRA INGLATERRA! Quem sabe uma vez na vida eu chegue na hora... Sua sortuda! EU QUERO WONDERLAND! *-* Diarrhea, Diarrhea!

Beijones pra você, Pipkisses pra mim! :* BANANA!

**Lily:** Idiotice não pega, mas contagia! Yeah, amei o lema! Eu tenho _muita_ reserva! É tudo culpa da Maria! +1 Bella e Edward são o casal normal. Para eles. Carlisle é o único travesti que faz transplante de coração em cinco horas, haha! Emmett é o nosso Emmett, e ainda vai aprontar muito! Não há nada que Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale não sejam capazes de fazer! 8D Ai, Sério, eu pensei que era um filme fofinho e feliz, mas aí me deixou traumatizada com bonecas de olhos de botões. E me ensinou que, quando tudo está perfeito _demais_, desconfie! Mas, fora isso, é um filme legal e eu acho que eu seria capaz de ver de novo...

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Nha, elas já sabem que eu não sou muito normal, então, WHO CARES? Poisé, essas pessoas normalmente normais, não sei não... Elas que não anormais com esse papo de normalzice (?) Que bom!

Obg, beijones :*

-

**Mari.b:** Que bom que amou! Jazz é mara! Culpe as provas, e as escolas. QUEIME A ESCOLAS E EXPLODAM DEPOIS!

Obg, beijones :*

**Tod:** Own, dude, sério, chorei aqui. QUE FOFO! Amei. Alice é mara, Jazz é mara, brócolis só em Broccoli mesmo. Eu estava divagando sobre nada e ouvindo Broccoli, de McFly, quando eu comecei a pensar no Marinheiro Popeye, e no brócolis, e em como ele parece uma mini árvore, e em desmatamento, e em eu odiar brócolis, então... PUF! Saiu. Juro que escrevi dentro do banheiro! Minha mãe quase jogava meu caderno fora.

Obg, beijones :*

**Sakaguchi:** Allie é mara! Qual graça tem na normalidade? Jazz sofre, mas ele agüenta! Que bom! FÉRIAS, OE!

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** OI! *-* Brócolis servem pra algo, afinal! Ahh, eu também AMO aquele esquilinho! Hahaha. Alice e ele são gêmeos!

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay:** Até sua MÃE? Dude, orgulhosa de mim mesma! Divagando sobre nada, Marinheiro Popeye, Broccoli (McFly), desmatamento (eu sou uma pessoa consciente!), árvores... Allie é única, haha!

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** Todo mundo adorou a parte do brócolis! Wee. Eu achei a cara do Jasper essa neura *-* Own, eu amo Alisper, e finalmente um momento fofo entre os dois!

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** A do brócolis foi MARA, admito. Haha, nem me pergunte, estava divagando sobre nada, Marinheiro Popeye, ouvindo Broccoli (McFly), desmatamento, pensando na coisa nojenta que nossos pais nos obrigam a comer... PLIM! Surge a parte do brócolis.

Obg, beijones.

**Maluh:** Aqui, aqui, aqui (: Está gostando?

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** Eu não tinha tudo pronto, e também não queria deixar vocês sem fic, mesmo que tenha sido mínimo! Que bom! ^^ Postando...

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice:** Jasper já era surtado, e eu estou preparando umas surpresinha pra ele... (calando a boca) Todo mundo amou a parte do Brócolis? Acho que eu tenho que divagar nobre nada, coisas que eu odeio e questões política e neuroticamente corretas mais vezes... Haha, poisé! Algo que se possa considerar normal, para eles. Al não faz por querer (: Ele é o único travesti médico!

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Hey. Até que enfim eles estão tendo uma conversa normal! O discurso do brócolis até a mãe da Hollidaay adorou *-* Estou me sentindo orgulhosa. Utilize, mas não revele suas fontes! A CIA ou o FBI pode estar a espreita, haha!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mari:** Que bom que está amando! Aqui o resto! O próximo capítulo está melhor!

Obg, beijones :*

TCHAU, BETERRABAS!


	8. Chapter 8

**De:** Rosalie Hale

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Vai?

Alice, sua presença está sendo requisitada na casa dos Hale, aquela que você vê quando olha pela janela, amanhã, para dormir aqui e perder totalmente seu tempo fazendo coisas inúteis, conseqüentemente legais.

Eu já falei com a Bella. Sim, ela vem.

Aliás, por que não foi à aula hoje? Perdeu muita coisa! Primeiro, uma palestra sobre minhocas. O _grand finale_ foi tiozinho pirado deu um berro no microfone e começou a chorar:

"Sabe, eu odeio minhocas! Eu odeio minha vida! Ninguém me ama! Acho que meu namorado está me traindo com o pato de estimação do vizinho, e com o vizinho! Minha Victor Hugo é FALSA!" Eu não agüentei o desabafo do pobre emo gay e fui lá dar uma abraço de consolo nele, enquanto todo mundo ainda estava em choque pela triste história, mas tive que correr atrás dele com um estilete pelo auditório quando o infeliz disse que odiava aquelas coroinhas do Burger King.

Segundo, aula de geografia, Professor Ninguém Sabe o Nome e Nem Quer Saber. Então, ele disse para fazermos duplas, e eu, a Bells e o Emm fizemos uma dupla de três, que não deixa de ser uma dupla. Ficamos lá no fundão discutindo o plan-, bem, não interessa. Enfim, a Bella e o Emmett começaram a miar:

"Eu sei!"

"Eu sei que você sabe!"

"Eu sei que você sabe que eu sei!"

"Eu sei que você sabe que eu sei que você sabe!"

"Eu sei que você sabe que eu sei que você sabe que eu sei!"

"Eu sei que você sabe que eu-"

Aquilo tudo já estava me deixando tonta e então eu peguei o tijolo que a escola alega veementemente ser uma agenda e bati na mesa. Foi tão forte que acordou aquele esquisito de óculos que eu não sabia que existia até ele reclamar que eu o tinha acordado. Aí eu joguei a agenda na cabeça dele e ele apagou de vez. Não, não morreu. Só ficou desacordado.

Então o professor mandou a gente para a diretoria, e como somos exemplo de alunos, fomos sem reclamar. Na verdade, a gente só queria sair dali antes que se afogar na privada não pareça mais tão _nojento_.

Terceiro, chegamos inocentemente na diretoria, a Bella brigando com a gente por que nunca tinha saído de sala antes. Eu sei, pasmem. Ela dizia "Ai, eu vou morrer, nenhuma faculdade vai aceitar e eu vou ter que vender gatinhos no mercado negro para sobreviver!". Fala sério! Gatinhos? Dá pouca grana, CD vende mais e eu não quis nem saber o preço da erva. Eu sou politicamente correta!

Quando Emm abriu a porta, toda a minha inocência se esvaiu com uma das visões mais _traumatizantes_ da minha vida! Pior do que a vez que eu baixei uma cena pornográfica entre homens por engano.

O fato é que estava o _desgraçado filho de uma égua caolha manca com dislexia e infecção urinária_ do meu professor de tênis, vestido de Go Go Boy e dançando ridiculamente num poste. E – C – A! E adivinha quem estava na poltrona, batendo palma e gritando 'gostosão!'?

A DIRETORA! Seminua. De sutiã velho e, ew!, _calçola_. Com licença, vou ali ao canto vomitar.

A Bella desmaiou, o Emmett entrou em choque, eu berrei e o sinal tocou. Em duas batidas de coração, Mike Newton estava do meu lado, batendo mil e uma fotos e falando no celular com um tal de Ramon, dizendo que o encontro deles dentro do quarto boxe do segundo banheiro do terceiro andar estava sendo adiado.

Foi aí que eu pude perceber que o trauma não tinha afetado a parte do meu cérebro reservada para planos do mal, por que quando eu olhei para o lado e vi o cabelo estranho do Jazz entre a multidão que se formava, eu só pude arrancar a câmera das mãos do Newton, jogar para o Jasper e gritar:

"JASPER! CORRE! ISTO É UMA BOMBA E VOCÊ TEM QUINZE MINUTOS PARA ENTERRÁ-LA NO JARDIM LÁ DE CASA – E NEM PENSE EM JOGAR NO CACHORRO DA ALICE!"

Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça do meu irmão, então é melhor não arriscar. Acho que, se enfiassem um chip com uma câmera dentro da cabeça dele, veriam uma plaquinha em cima de um amendoim: "ALUGA-SE ESTE ESPAÇO!" Ou então o PLOC! PLOC! PLOC! do coco caindo.

Tenho que admitir que eu não conhecia esse lado atlético do Jasper. Eu pisquei e ele já estava sumindo porta de saída a fora. Acho que vou me aproveitar disso e inscrevê-lo em corridas com prêmio em dinheiro para o primeiro colocado... Hmm!

Continuando, agora todas aquelas fotos estão na internet e são destaques no Yahoo! Tinha mais umas cinco fotos comprometedoras do Newton: postei uma online, mandei outra para a mãe dele e as três últimas estão guardadas no cofre, para futuras chantagens.

Foi uma dia agitado hoje. Preciso de um sanduíche de frango desfiado com ketchup e requeijão e um suco de kiwi para relaxar.

Não se preocupe por eu dividir o mesmo teto que o Jasper. Eu o acorrento no porão, se necessário. Ou no banheiro, aí eu abro e fecho a torneira três vezes, dou descarga três e vezes e obrigo o Jasper a falar 'Maria Sangrenta' três vezes até ela parecer para matá-lo e eu sair, apagar a luz e fechar a porta.

Beijos, Rose.

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Jacob Black

**Assunto:** Hey!

Sua mãe ligou para cá e me deu seu e-mail. Estranho. Talvez ela tenho sido substituída por um ser alienígena mutante e neste exato momento o estômago de sua verdadeira mãe esteja sendo retirado para futuras pesquisas.

OK! Esqueça isto.

Qual a última fofoca por aí?

Er, não pense que eu seja igual a uma velhinha fofoqueira, mas, sabe como é, aí é como Lugar Nenhum (Coragem, O Cão Covarde, lembra?), sempre tem algo para os outros morrerem de rir e os protagonistas se afogarem em desespero.

Por aqui está um tédio! Acho que eu vou fugir de casa. Não atire se vir um vulto nas redondezas no meio da noite. Nem jogue nenhuma garrafa de leite vazia. Eu ainda gostaria de vive para me aventurar no mundo de Alice Brandon e Cia, onde alguém pode se fantasiar de árvore e perseguir pessoas com um cabo de vassoura sem ser preso. O máximo que poderia acontecer é as pessoas olharem com medo para você (se eu vivesse aí, acharia tudo normal que é uma beleza!) e um gayzinho postar fotos suas na internet, divertindo os desocupados sem ter o que fazer.

Bom, acho que é só. Não tenho muita coisa para falar. A única novidade é que a nova pérola do velho Billy é "Só vou pro meu enterro por que sou obrigado a estar lá.".

Falei de você pra Renesmee. Ela já adora você! Alice, você tem alguma coisa _contra_ tirar licença de clérigo pela internet?

-

**Para:** Jacob Black

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Hey!

MURIEEEEL! Ai, as coisas que eu não faço por amor!

Ew, Jake, seu estranho! Mas aqui é o _podre_ falando do _mal-lavado_.

Eu não fui à aula hoje, o que é uma injustiça, por que a suruba lá no hospício foi grande!

Aqui vai anexado o e-mail que a Rose me mandou contando a muvuca, por que eu não quero me lembrar do Fato 3, que é tão traumatizante quanto assistir Little Ashes – a situação é tão crítica que eu estou ouvindo _Not Fair_, Lilly Allen, pela décima vez até agora.

Bella, a tratante, só deu notícias agora. Eu cheguei a pensar que o Edward tinha arrastado ela pro matinho.

Eu não a culpo, piquenique com Edward Cullen, oi! Mas...

_Everyone asked me, who the hell is she? That wreido with five colours in her hair!___**(n/gio:** toque do celular da Alice, e do meu também! É Five Colours In Her Hair, advinha de quem? McFLY! Tradução: Todos me perguntam, quem diabos é ela? Aquela estranha com cinco cores no cabelo!**)**

**B** – Allie?

**A – **Não animal, Giovanna Falcone! **(n/gio:** namorada do Tom Fletcher ^^**)**

**B** – GIO! Oi, e aí? O Tom já te pediu em casamento? **(n/gio:** Eles já estão juntos a mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos! Eu acho que já tá enrolando demais, haha. Eu acho os dois superfofos!**)**

**A** – Besta!

**B** – Você começou... Mas por que não foi à aula hoje?

**A** - Ah, você quer sabe?! Oh!

**B** – Sem drama, Al.

**A** – SEM DRAMA!? Sabe, nesse momento meus pedaços poderiam estar boiando naquele rio aqui perto e quando um inocente for tomar banho, vai confundir meus cabelos com sargaço e quando os pegar para atirar longe, verá uma cabeça sem olhos nem dentes e irá ter um susto, jogar longe e minha cabeça vai cair na estrada, ser atropelada por um carro de um casal e quando a mulher descer para ver o que matou, mesmo que eu já estivesse morta, ela vai sair correndo, quase ser atropelada por uma limusine, que irá desviar, capotar e cair no rio. Assim morrendo Orlando Bloom.

**B** – Me perdi na parte do sargaço, que aparentemente existem em _rios_ agora. Não se preocupe, eu juro pelo Dougie Poynter **(n/gio:** Advinha? Do McFly, o baixista.**)** que não deixo Jasper dançar em cima do seu caixão. Deixe-me adivinhar: você fez comprar hoje?

**A** – Sim! Mamãe me arrastou de cinco da manhã para uma loja de noivas. Parece que uma prima de quadragésimo centésimo segundo grau vai se casar e nós temos que ajudar.

**B** – Esquisito ela ter te levado. Sei como são esses primos; parece praga, surgem do nado e demoram a desinfetar.

**A** – Hahaha! Eu sei. Mas eu juro que quando vi a tal Emma, pensei na Amy Harrison, daquele _reality show_ dos casamentos ou sei lá.

**B - **Você assiste aquela porcaria?

**A** – Não, só vi uma vez a reprise de um programa, por que um velho babão tinha morrido de ataque cardíaco quando uma loirona aprontou um casamento secreto pra cima dele.

**B** – Ahn... Sem comentários para isso, Allie.

**A** – Isso me lembra... Na verdade, não tem nada a ver, mas... Como foi seu encontro com o Ed?

**B** – Perfeito... *suspiro*

**A** – Isso eu sei, animal!

**B** – Na verdade, tinha uma macieira lá, e o Edward foi tentar pegar para mim, só que tinham umas borboletas lá, e eu joguei meu casaco em cima delas para ver se ela voavam numa nuvem colorida, mas aí o casaco fez uma colméia cair no chão e eu e Edward tivemos que sair correndo e pular no rio.

**A **- *crise de riso*

**B** – Não ria! E quando a gente foi procurar a comida ela esta com um urso-

**A** – Úlcera?!

**B** – Não, lhama! Urso! E então desistimos e fomos almoçar no quintal da Esme, que é uma floresta.

**A** – E o que vocês comeram? Um ao outro? Flores silvestres?

**B** – McDonald's, sua lhama!

**A** – Espera aí! Ontem você me disse que não podia vir aqui por que ia sair com o Ed, e eu tive que ficar me esgueirando pelos cantos e anotando as diferenças comportais de Mamãe _sozinha_ para me certificar de que ela não fora substituída por um robô! E até para mim, fazer um piquenique no meio da floresta, fugir de abelhas e observar borboletas não parece muito sensato para se fazer a noite.

**B** – Estou me perguntando o que você entende de sensatez, Al. Mas, bem, ontem a gente só deu umas voltas e-

**A** – Traduzindo, ficamos nos comendo no carro dele no meio da estrada por que o pai dela tem uma arma e os pais dele poderiam arrombar a porta do quarto para ver se eles precisam de algo.

**B** – CALE A BOCA, MARY ALICE!

**A** – Ih, calma, sem estresse. Depois eu que sou dramática! Mas, e daí?

**B** – Aí hoje saímos de novo e ponto.

**A** – Argh. Vocês estão ficando grudados demais! Com quem poderei contar quando eu e meu priminho demoníaco estivermos negociando a posse do meu chocolate, que ele roubou?

**B** – E me acusa de te acusar de dramática!

**A** – Ah, vai pastar!

**B** – Moo!

**A** – Ok, estupidez contagia, então é melhor eu desligar antes que não tenha mais ninguém para me dizer 'Eu disse!' no final.

**B** – Idiota!

**A** – Com orgulho! Sabe, Bella, aceitação é o primeiro passo para uma vida feliz...

**B** – Argh. Al, sobre dormir na casa da Rose amanhã, vai?

**A** – Estou me sentindo um corno, o último a saber dos chifres. Rose me avisou agora a pouco. Me intimou a comparecer, na realidade. E, vendo as habilidades da loura com um estilete, vou acatar suas ordens. Sentido!

**B** – Me diga um amigo seu que é normal, Allie.

**A** – O Senhor Árvore.

**B** – ELE É UMA ÁRVORE!

**A** – Olhe como fala do Senhor Árvore! Ele tem sentimentos.

**B** – De um vegetal!

**A – **Ele nunca me denunciou por ficar escondida em seus galhos e tirar fotos comprometedoras da vizinhança!

**B** – Por que ele não fala!

**A** – Não vou discutir com você!

**B** – Nem eu. Vou pro Campus, deitar na grama e ouvir McFly enquanto papai se acaba de correr.

**A** – Me traga muffins!

**B** – Vou ver o que eu posso fazer!

**A** – Haha, tchau, Queen B.

FIM (:

-

_Mensagem de Bella para Rose_

Tudo certo, general, er, a raposa caiu na armadilha!

-

**Para:** Rosalie Hale

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Para:** Res: Vai?

Acabei de olhar pela janela. Por que raios Emm está gritando feito psicopata, segurando uma pá e perseguindo o Jasper?

Ok, não quero saber!

Falei com a Bella. E sei que facas voariam na minha direção se eu não fosse, então... Considere confirmada a minha presença!

Mamãe me arrastou para fazer comprar. Coisas de casamento para uma prima aí. COMPRAS! *-*

Ok, Fato 1: O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELE ODEIA AS COROINHAS DO BK? AQUILO SALVOU MINHA VIDA QUANDO EU TIVE QUE ME VESTIR DE REI PARA UMA PEÇA! **(n/gio:** Fato real, mas não a _minha_, a da minha amiga. Ela era o Rei...**)**. Mate a arranque a pele!

Fato 2: Primeira vez da Bella em uma diretoria! Como eu pude perder essa e esquecer-se de falar sobre quando ela me ligou? Emmett está levando minha amiga para o mal caminho! Muaw há há há!

Fato 3: Ocupada demais para comentar por que estou vomitando. ECA!

Wow, Rose, onde você esconde os chifres e a calda de capeta?

Ok, você come coisas estranhas, ECA!

Não sei qual o pior, sótão ou banheiro...

Beijos, Al.

-

_Mensagem de Rose para Emmett_

Atenção, soldado! Primeira parte do plano concluída!

-

**OE, POVÃO! **Fala aí. Eu adorei esse capítulo! Dude, EU FUI PRO EVENTO AMANHECER DIA 4 EM NATAL! Foi perfeito, sério. Sem palavras. Quase morri. Tinha um Edward-imitação gatinho lá. E uma Bella que não usa all star. E uma Alice DIVA, estava muito igual. Minha amiga ganhou a promoção do site robertpattinsonbrasil, sobre quem era o Rob em Remember Me e a previsão de estréia do filme. No evento, Letícia e outra menina ganharam da resposta mais criativa "Se você fosse um vampiro, qual a coisa mais improvável que você faria para se esconder do sol?" ou algo assim. A dela foi "Passar protetor solar." e a outra disse que se esconderia debaixo do cabelo. Amanda completou uma frase em inglês de Eclipse, aquela de "Das nuvens eu posso cuidar, mas não posso lutar conta um Eclipse." Eu acho que vou mandar fazer uma camisa, com uma montagem dos livros na frente e uma foto de Robsten atrás, dizendo "_Robsten, I believe."_ Alguém acredita? :B OMG, Harry Potter dia 15! Eu vou, eu vou! E dia 17 o aniversário de Tom Fletcher, yeah! Argh, uma semana pra voltar às aulas, NÃO! Dude, isso aqui tá muito longo, vou calar a boca e ir responder os comentários, obrigada para quem leu essas baboseiras até agora, tchau :*

**Mah:** Hey, por que confusa? :O Que bom que amou *-*

**Tod:** Vamos descobrir onde é o botão ligar/desligar da Alice! Mas acho que só o Jasper mesmo resolve a situação, haha :D Uma cigarra prestes a morrer, haha O-O Você acaba de me dar uma ideia, lalalalalala. Billy mal! Jake não sabe no que está se metendo. Bells é simples e não vou falar mais por que senão conto a fic. Saquei, saquei /medo.

Obg, beijones :*

**Thamy:** Aqui a continuação! O próximo está em fase de "Pensar, pensar, pensar, AI MEU CÉREBRO TÁ QUEIMANDO :O", haha :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice:** Queremos um autógrafo da Allie, wow. Não posso dizer :x Minha boca é um túmulo! Mas só Deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça da mãe de Allie. Poisé, não podemos culpá-lo! Só de a Alice estar metida, já sabe que não vai prestar! Eu não chamo esses dias de férias. Chamo de míseros dias pra descansar. E ESTÃO PASSANDO RÁPIDO DEMAIS, DESGRAÇADOS!

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** MAARA! Eu amo Alisper mais que Beward... E eu passei a gostar mais do Jake depois que li BD. Hahaha, poisé. Imagine aí, Alice deixa cair um copo. Jasper: AH, VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR? A: Eu não! J: VOCÊ IA JOGAR ESSE COPO EM MIM! A: VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO SE MATAR? OMG! VOCÊ TÁ VIRANDO EMO?! J: VOCÊ QUE QUER ME MATAR! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ? Tá, chega. Duvide! DUVIDE! AAAHHH McFLY NÃO É UMA MERDA! Faço das palavras da Alice as minhas, que na verdade, são as minhas _mesmo_. Eu simplesmente amo McFly, dude. Algumas músicas pra ouvir da primeira ver, eu acho que seriam Transylvania, Star Girl, Lies, Down Goes Another One (que combina perfeitamente com Bella em Lua Nova!) e One For The Radio... *o*

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** AMAMOS A ALICE, OE! Ela e a Ashley Greene são DIVAS! *-* Meu pai tem duas covinhas, minha amiga tem uma covona (?) única (safada!) e minha outra amiga também tem duas, uma grande e outra pequena (?). Rs, a estrela do Tom é MARA! *-* Bate aqui, eu canto horrivelmente mal. Rs. Andei lendo suas fics de Twilight e amei *-* Fofas e perfeitas e bem escritas!

Obg, beijones :*

**Maluh:** EEEBA *-* Haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nessie:** Yeah, e eles vão ser importantes e eu não vou falar mais, senão acabo contando tudo. Alice é DIVA. Hahaha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Que bom! Yeah, o Jacob entrou de penetra, haha. E a Nessie, bem, não podia ser filha da Bells, lógico, e eu tive que colocar ela como filha da empregada para coisas futuras entre os personagens... Segredo, haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Sim, _muita_ gente já disse. Diariamente minhas amigas dizem (mas é o sujo falando do mal-lavado, wee) YEAH! *o* Vamos usar o discurso do Jasper, wee. Somos pessoas ecologicamente corretas que não querem que a humanidade sofra uma mutação e passe a respirar CO². Será que o nosso sangue ficaria azul se a gente respirasse gás carbônico? Nem os meus, e olhe que eu tenho quatro! Mas eu acho que se os meus rottweilers corressem pros pés de alguém, seria pra deixar estrago, mesmo :O Meus pêsames. Eu já perdi um cachorro. Era uma vira-lata e ela morreu de pedra nos rins. E meu gato fugiu. E meus pais deram meus 23 hamsters. E meu passarinho morreu.

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Hey! O que a inspiração não faz? Ele também. O safado! 70% É O INFERNO! Poisé, aproveitar o máximo. Mofar o mínimo. Nossa... Melhor heroína de todos os tempos, OE! A única que consegue ajeitar sua vida enquanto destrói coisas pelo caminho! Eu tenho medo da mãe da Alice. E da minha. Haha, poisé, nem por e-mail... Ninguém quer /medo. Oks.

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** YEAH! *-* Rose mostra seus chifrinhos vermelhos de diaba! Alisper é TUDO! Jake e Nessie estão numa enrascada por deixar a Super Al entrar em ação, haha!

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay:** Hey! Yeah! Sério, eu prometi, eu cumpri, há. O que a inspiração não faz, não é? Nessie e Jake, OE! Jake aqui é fofo *-* A mãe da Alice dá medo. Ela é a megera dos contos infantis, haha. Ela deixa sua vida cor-de-rosa preta. AH, ELA É EMO?! /tá, parei. Poisé, mini pausa para que o cérebro dos alunos não queimem e explodam. Haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Ashley:** OLÁ! *-* Haha, sem problemas! Pelo menos tá lendo, né? Own, chorei. Eu, autora perfeita? AAH! *o* Que bom que amou! Rs, viciou e espero que não queira ir pra reabilitação :O Ai, Coraline traumatiza. Bonecas de olho de botão? CORRAM! O filme é bom, e eu acho que assistiria de novo se tivesse alguém para apertar (leia-se: esmagar) a mão...

Obg, beijones :*

TCHAU, ABACATES! Acho que colocaram algo no meu café-da-manhã, hoje...


	9. Chapter 9

–

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** CACHORRA BANDOLEIRA

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ME-TIRE-DAQUI-AGORA!

Como você pode?! COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?! Quem foi que te apresentou ao McFly?! Quem berrou junto com você naquela viajem assustadoramente assustadora do sétimo ano?! Quem enterrou o Gucci, seu poodle azul quando ele morreu?! QUEM FOI QUE SE VESTIU DE PADRE PRA ISSO?! Quem foi que invadiu uma livraria quase fechando para comprar Eclipse?! **(n/a:** Eu! Haha.**)** Quem foi que socou Mike, na primeira série, quando ele roubou sua lancheira do My Little Poney rosa?! Quem foi que quase foi presa por se disfarçar de enfermeira e falsificar um atestado para manter você longe da Educação Física por UM ANO TODO?!

Ok, eu fiz um bem para a humanidade, e acho que a Enfermeira Lloyd foi muito, muito mal ao sabotar meu plano, embora ela não tenha me denunciado e convencido o Doutor Arnold a não me denunciar também, mas...

Enfim, continuando: Quem foi que perseguiu o carro do Johnny Deep por Los Angeles com você?! Quem foi que perseguiu e tentou arrancar a cabeça do Mickey Mouse com você quando fomos à Disney?! Quem foi que entrou naquela droga de piscina gelada no seu aniversário para pegar aquela porcaria de câmera que disseram ser à prova d'água (o que é uma tremenda mentira, mas não vem ao caso) e quase morreu de choque elétrico?! Quem foi que assistiu um documentário sobre vermes com você CINCO VEZES só por que você queria saber se a minhoca principal era _macho_ ou _fêmea_?!

Simples. _EU_!

E agora você faz isso comigo?! ME APUNHALA PELAS COSTAS?!

Isabella Swan, você é uma traidora.

ME TIRE DAQUI _AGORA_! Ou eu vou assombrar você até que enlouqueça e acabe definhando e sendo conhecida como a velha louca com mania de perseguição e fedida a frango e gatos do 602 de um prédio qualquer caindo aos pedaços. Sério.

–

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: CACHORRA BANDOLEIRA

Olá, Alicinha _querida_.

Vou explicar algumas coisas por aqui.

Primeiro: qualquer tipo de chantagem ou ameaça ou cobrança de favores ou força bruta não funcionam comigo.

A Bella tem sua parcela de culpa nisso tudo, _é claro_, mas a culpa maior foi minha. E de Emmett, logicamente. Sinto-me no dever de revelar nosso slogan, e codinomes: _Zuka e Jeff, a dupla do mal, que tal?_ **(n/a:** Clarinha, homenagem a você, praga da minha vida.**)**

Então, bolamos um plano perfeito. Não sei se você já percebeu que seu celular não liga mais nem manda e-mails para qualquer outro número que não seja o do celular da Bella. _Yeah_.

Os amigos de Emmett de NY fizeram um serviçinho nele. Só precisamos dar a eles umas garrafas de Vodka, Red Bull e várias Tequilas. E alguns filmes pornôs que, pasmem, o Carlisle tinha.

São um bando de nerds bêbados e possivelmente drogados, mas são bem úteis.

Bem, eu e o Emmett fomos ao McDonald's, compramos um Big Mac, batata e refri grandes, um McFlurry de creme com _twix_ **(n/a:** deveria explicar o que é twix? :O**)** e calda de chocolate, um copo da Coca-Cola roxo e achamos um pôster do Dean Winchester. Ah, e conseguimos um autógrafo do Chace Crawford, que estava de passagem por ali.

Fomos lá na Bellita e convencemos ela a ajudar. Sabe os e-mails que ela mandou? O Emmett teve que dar uma forçinha quando percebeu que a Bella não sabia mentir _nem_ virtualmente. Oh, Céus!

Passamos a noite discutindo o plano, e tiveram que expulsar às vassouradas o Emm da cozinha. Há. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

O Ed é o único inocente aqui. Ele está conversando com a Bella, que está amarrada numa cadeira para vir aqui ajudar. Mas pelo menos ela está vendo Pica-Pau.

Olha, se sentir fome ou sede, mande um SMS e jogamos alguma coisa pela janelinha do banheiro. O Emmett estava lá fora, para o caso de vocês conseguirem fugir.

Por que vocês só vão sair daí quando se resolverem. Jasper e você, você e Jasper.

Aliás, quanto tempo vocês já passaram aí, mesmo?

Muaw há há há há.

PS: Eu devia ser contratada para fazer a vilã de alguma novela mexicana muito mais dramática que o normal.

–

SMS de Alice para Bella

_Eu simplesmente odeio você._

–

**Para:** Jacob Black

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Confidencial

Fale alguma coisa disso para alguém e vai morrer lenta e dolorosamente pelas minhas mãos.

Eu fui traída. Não por um cara, obviamente, por que eu pertenço ao movimento dos sem-namorados.

Mas por Isabella, Rosalie e Emmett. E considero Edward cúmplice também, por que o maldito não tentou me salvar.

E Jasper? Ele é vítima junto comigo, pasmem.

Rosalie é diabólica, fatão.

Por que eu cheguei lá, inocentemente, e estavam Rose e Emmett jogando detetive, Bella vendo TV e Edward no outro lado da sala, o que eu achei bem estranho, por que eles costumam ser o casal-chiclete.

Jasper abriu a porta. Ele olhou para mim e minha blusa dos Ursinhos Carinhosos e disse:

"A maldita escondeu a minha moto. Eu não sei como, mas estou SEM A MINHA MOTO!"

E depois ele se sentou perto do Edward e ficou olhando para o nada, o que me fez desconfiar que ele fosse emo e a qualquer minuto pode ir à cozinha cortar os pulsos e morrer ouvindo 30 Seconds To Mars **(n/a:** Nada contra a banda, nem contra os fãs.**)**.

A Bella olhou para mim como aquele olhar de 'eu-preciso-falar-com-você', o que me fez desconfiar que ela e o Edward tinham brigado. Então eu perguntei a Rose onde era o banheiro, que mandou a Bella mostar, por que "eu estou tentando descobrir onde mataram a velha!".

Fui com Bella, e entrei no banheiro. Depois só vi o Emmett me empurrar para dentro e trancar a porta por fora. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

Alguns minutos depois, eu estava sentada no vaso (só para esclarecer, ele estava com a tampa abaixada) e aí eu escuto um "EMMETT!" raivoso e o Jasper é jogado no banheiro como um saco de batatas também.

"Alice, querida, Jasper, inútil" Rosalie cantarolou do lado de fora da porta. Meus neurônios que até então estavam em coma, tiveram uma recuperação rápida.

"ROSALIE! ME TIRE DAQUI, SUA DESGRAÇADA!" comecei a esmurrar a porta, e ela riu.

"Nopes. Daqui você não sai. Nem Jasper. Até se resolverem. Foi uma sacada genial, não?" ela falou. Jasper estava praticamente rosnando ao meu lado.

Nessa hora eu percebi como ele era..._ forte_. E gostoso. Uii!

Desculpe, Jake, você não precisava ler isso.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Eu juro que vou até o _inferno_ atrás da sua BMW quando eu sair daqui!" Jasper esmurrou a porta também, e dessa vez ela tremeu. A porta, não Rose.

Ui, tá quente aqui, né? _Me abana_.

Ok, desculpe novamente.

"Já dei meu recado. Agora eu vou assistir a maratona de Pica-Pau na TV, com pipoca de canela com cobertura de gengibre. Hmm!" e então eu ouvi o barulho que seus saltos faziam enquanto ela ia embora. Maldita.

"ME ORGULHE, JAZZ!" ouvi o Emmett berrar ao longe.

Eu suspirei, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e sentando no vaso. Jasper encostou a parede e foi escorregando até o chão de olhos fechados, de uma maneira... _sexy_. O-M-G.

"Malucos!" ele murmurou e depois me encarou.

"Nem olhe para mim! A não ser que você queira que eu sugira arrancar o vaso e estraçalhar a porta com ele." Eu falei e ele fez um biquinho fofo. Ounti.

"Provavelmente vamos ficar aqui até que sintam falta da gente ou que passemos tanto tempo assim aqui que já sejamos considerados desaparecidos." Ele bufou. De novo: Ounti.

Eu fiquei calada. Ele bagunçou os cabelos. AHÁ! A manivela do Tico e Teco voltaram a rodar, OE! OE! OE!

"Só nos resta uma opção..." falei misteriosamente. Seus olhinhos brilharam. Fofo! Parece o Marvin, o gato do Tom e da Gio. O Marvin é tão fofo, OMG! Dá vontade de apertar e levar para casa. O Marvin, _claro_.

"Qual?" ouviu a voz melodiosa – CÉUS! O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?! – do Jasper me tirando da Allieland.

"Qual o quê?" perguntei, meio tonta por que visualizei o Marvin **(n/a:** Laranjas da minha vida, aconselho vocês fotos do Marvin. Ele é tão OOOOOOOOUNTI QUE COISINHA LINDINHA OMG!**)** com o Jasper e, bem, foi uma visão fofa _demais_!

Ele fez um biquinho de impaciência.

"Sua ideia!" ele exclamou.

"Ah!" murmurei. E sorri. "ADEDONHA!" gritei.

"Mas hein?!"

_45 minutos depois..._

"Nome com y!" Jasper disse.

Estávamos sentados no chão, em posição de chinês, jogando adedonha. E aí me veio o 'CLICK!' e eu quase vi uma mini-lâmpada se ascendendo em cima da minha cabeça.

"BELLA!" berrei. Jasper arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas quando eu comecei a pular pelo banheiro ele aparentemente desistiu. "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!"

"Alice..." ele falou calmamente e eu parei. "Bella. B. A letra é Y."

"Eu sei!" exclamei. O que ele achava que eu era? Uma estúpida que não sabe que dois mais dois é quatro?! Acho que sim, por que ele ainda estava me olhando estranho. "Estou dizendo Bella, Isabella Swan!"

"Se você gritar por ela, Rose vai ouvir!" Ele disse o óbvio.

Tirei meu celular do bolso. "TCHARAM!"

"COMO É QUE VOCÊ FOI SE LEMBRAR QUE TINHA UM CELULAR _AGORA_?!" ele exclamou, acho que estava nervoso. Bem nervoso.

Mas, continua lindo, digo, fofo.

"Na verdade..." comecei, indo me sentar ao lado dele. "Eu lembrei da Bella, lembrei de Edward, lembrei de ETS, lembrei de Mamãe, lembrei de Sheridan, lembrei de veterinário, lembrei do celular da filha dele, lembrei da calça que uma garota que tinha um pasto-"

"Por que eu ainda me surpreendo?" o Jasper me interrompeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Então eu passei uns dez minutos escrevendo uma mensagem para Bella. Jasper olhava para o teto, na verdade para uma lagartixa, e eu acho que ele estava conversando com ela, o que eu não me surpreendi, afinal, ele é o Jasper! Se ela for mulher, vai ser Helen. Se for macho, Max.

Mas eu não sei diferenciar lagartixas.

"_HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY, HELP! NOT JUST ANYBODY, HELP! YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE, HELP!"_ **(n/a:** A música Help, dos Beatles, mas tocada pelo McFly *o***)**

"AAAAAAAAHH!" berrei e o Jasper pulou de susto. "A BELLA RESPONDEU! DESGRAÇADA, EU QUERO AÇÃO! AÇÃO!"

Mas no final simplesmente era a maldita da Rosalie. Eu não pude acreditar que a Bella fazia parte daquela conspiração toda!

Eu estava praticamente espumando de raiva, mas meu celular era muito precioso, então eu peguei um vasinho em cima da bancada de granito e atirei na parede perto do chuveiro. Jasper me olhou assustado, mas não se mexeu. Eu bufei, sentando no vaso novamente.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, ou sei lá, e eu fiquei pensando por que o Jasper não gritou e ficou esmurrando a porta como um louco e gritando para tirar ele dali por que eu ia enforcá-lo com flores. Eu tive que perguntar:

"Tipo assim..." comecei e ele me olhou. Me deu tipo um branco quando olhei para os olhos dele.

"O quê?" ele me tirou da Allieland novamente. Acho que era Jazzland, no caso.

"Você... Não está... Com medo... De mim?" perguntei, e ele ficou calado.

"Não." Ele simplesmente disse, dando de ombros. Eu quase tive outro ataque, por que eu sempre me preocupava do fundo bem do fundo do meu subconsciente as conseqüências que meus atos podem causar na mente conturbada de Jasper. Mas aí ele continuou:

"Quero dizer, eu tento não ter, quer dizer, estou resistindo bravamente ao impulso auto-defensivo de sair correndo e cavar a porta com as unhas para fugir daqui. O Sr. Mad diz que eu tenho que enfrentar meus medos, desde libélulas até você ou Rose, comer mucilon, aprender a me controlar emocionalmente, criar uma tartaruga e jogar Guitar Hero.

Oi? Esse era um papo meio malucão, estilo usuário de erva ou aqueles hippies que tem uma loja de CDs onde a campainha é "_Beleza, bicho, beleza, bicho!_" naquela voz paradona e arrastada estilo-sonífero-rápido **(n/a:** Nada contra hippies.**)**.

Mas aqui vai o segundo capítulo de Conversas Estranhas Que Alguém Normal Nunca Terá Por Que É Chato Demais Para Isso Ou Tenha Um Tumor Cerebral Maligno Desconhecido, por Alice Brandon e Jasper Hale.

"Sr. Mad?" questionei, ajeitando minha franja com a mão. Ele me olhou por um minuto e depois voltou à atenção para a lagartixa na parede.

"Meu psicólogo. A Rose me obrigou a freqüentar por que ela disse que eu preciso de apoio para deixar de ser doente mental."

"Por que o mucilon?" perguntei, mexendo os pés.

"Não sei. Mas nunca contrarie o Sr. Mad." Jasper disse, olhando para o nada. E depois simplesmente _sorriu_ para mim. Sorriu. Para. MIM. !!!!. Ounti. Que fofo. Chego a dizer que é mais fofo que o Dougie **(n/a:** Advinha?**)**. "Uma vez ele subiu na mesa da recepção e começou a falar sobre o fim dos tempos. Ah, sei lá. Pensei, ahn, que ele fosse da sua família."

Mary Alice Brandon diz que seus posters vão para Isabella Swan, o diário de Bella vai para Edward Cullen, meu manual de Como Parecer Alguém Normal No Meio De Uma Sociedade Chata vai para Emmett Cullen quando prenderem ele por correr pelado pelo Central Park, à Jasper Hale recomendo o Sr. Nothing, o psicólogo da escola, que deixa você ficar deitado no divã ouvindo música enquanto ele assiste a reprise de Oprah; Rosalie Hale, eu juro que vou puxar seu pé de noite, meu notebook vai ser enterrado comigo e o resto vai para Sheridan. Hm, acho que Jacob pode ficar com meu baús de planos malignos que está enterrado embaixo do Sr. Árvore, que tem_ Alice_ escrito com canivete e letras infantis.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu corava e planejava meu testamento. É. Eu estou com vergonha. Eu.

"Ah!" o Jasper exclamou. "Desculpe se ofendi você. O Sr. Mad diz que eu devo me importar com os sentimentos das pessoas, por que podem ser elas a me ajudar quando, se por acaso, eu tiver uma crise de loucura e começar a babar e a revirar os olhos no meio da rua."

"Ahn." Murmurei. Por alguns segundos eu achei que ele se importava comigo. Sninf. "O que mais o Sr. Mad diz?"

"Que eu devo descarregar minhas emoções em alguma forma de arte. Numa me drogar, por que eu vou acabar morrendo de overdose em uma sarjeta." Ele falou, olhando para mim. "Eu tentei começar pintando a natureza morta, mas o Emmett sumiu com o presunto antes mesmo que eu começasse."

Assenti. E fiquei olhando para as manchas do azulejo. Eu comecei a gargalhar.

"O quê?" Jasper perguntou,, me olhando confuso. "Oi?"

"Ali" apontei para uma das manchas na parede. "Parece uma banana. E ali parece um polvo de oito tentáculos!"

"Mas ele geralmente não TEM oito tentáculos?" ele falou e eu só fiquei olhando para ele, piscando (e admirando sua beleza, mas isso NÃO VEM AO CASO.)

Então ele começou a rir. E eu o acompanhei. E, enquanto a gente ria descontroladamente, como se o ar oxigênio tivesse sido substituído por gás do riso, o volume da TV ia aumentando e agora a risada do Pica-Pau estava **bem **alta, o que nos fez rir ainda mais.

Jasper apontou para a parede e berrou.

"TEM UM MACACO DE UMA ORELHA SÓ PERTO DA BANANA!"

"ELE TÁ COMENDO ELA!" **(n/a:** Talvez isso pareça sem-noção e tenha mais graça para mim. Envolve McFly :B Bem, Dougie é uma banana. _NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRAS_ :B Nem é por que ele é loiro, é por causa de uma fic de McFly. E Danny é um macaco, por que ele realmente é. Não sei se vocês entenderam O-O**)** eu disse, então ouvi a voz do Emmett berrar:

"QUEM TÁ COMENDO QUEM?!" e depois um 'Ai!' por que talvez Rosalie tenha batido nele.

Eu e o Jasper nos olhamos. E rimos mais ainda, sendo acompanhados pelo Pica-Pau na TV.

Ficamos uns dez minutos rindo de manchas na parede, até que paramos, largados no chão, ofegantes e com dor na barriga e bochechas doloridas.

"Isso foi... Diferente." Jasper conseguiu dizer, apoiando seu queixo na minha cabeça, que estava encostada no ombro dele.

"É." Concordei.

"Talvez devamos ser _amigos_..." ele falou, olhando para mim.

Como. É. Que. Se. Respira?

Meu Deus, Jake **(n/a:** Pra quem não se lembra, isto é um e-mail para o Jacob ^^**)**, eu acho que Rosalie andou me drogando, DIABA!

"Você é a primeira pessoa que se oferece para ser meu amigo." Revelei para ele. Jasper riu.

"E a Bella?"

"Bem, era uma vez, num belo dia, no refeitório infantil. Eu estava indo para minha mesa e tinha uma estranha lá. Eu sentava sozinha por que as pessoas tinham medo de mim desde aquela vez que eu obriguei Eric Algumacoisa a comer cola, por que ele me chamou de esquisita. Não sabia eu, nesta época, que ele estava me elogiando." Eu dei uma pausa e ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, como se esperasse isso.

"Nossa. **(n/a:** Jasper incorporando minha amiga Amanda, OE! /calei.**)**"

"É. Então ficamos no encarando e eu percebi que ela era realmente boa em olhares malvados-mau-encarados-eu-vou-matar-você-de-porrada." Ele riu alto.

"Eu: Saia! – cruzando os braços.

Ela: Não! – cruzando os braços _e_ fazendo um bico.

Eu levantei e bati as mãos na mesa, fazendo os outros pirralhos babões olharem para nós.

Eu: Cai fora!

Ela levantou também: Me obrigue!

Então eu peguei o toddynho e estourei em cima dela. Ela pegou o tampico e fez o mesmo comigo.

Alguém: GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Então tudo ficou um caos, pirralhos chorando para todo o lado. Então o Carl Algumacoisa jogou purê no cabelo da Bella, o que me fez ficar furiosa, por quê:

Eu: HEY! SÓ EU POSSO FAZER ISSO!

Então peguei um bolinho e esmaguei na cara dele. Calmamente a Bella foi até ele e chutou as partes baixas.

Ela: Obrigada ^^

Eu: De nada. Quer ir brincar lá em casa mais tarde? Eu sou Alice.

Ela: Ok! Eu sou Bella.

Eu: Onde aprendeu? – apontei para o Carl, que estava chorando

Ela: A Jullie, irmã da minha amiga Jenny, me ensinou. Ela disse que isso doía e que era para usar nos namorados, quando eles me chifrassem.

Eu: O que é um namorado? Eles em chifres igual aos bois?

Ela: Não sei, mas quando descobrir, vou usar isso nele.

Eu: Me empresta depois?

Ela: Tá."

Jasper gargalhava.

"Desde pequenas vocês eram assim tão... Estranhas e psicopatas?" ele falou.

"É. Puras e inocentes, também." Mas hoje não garanto nada.

Jasper me encarava com um sorrisinho malicioso. E eu corei absurdamente.

"Por favor, não me diga que eu falei isso em voz alta." Eu pedi, e o safado riu. "AAH!" e me escondi no lugar mais improvável: a curva de seu pescoço. **(n/a:** aquela curva entre o pescoço e o ombro (?), sabe?**)**

Admito: eram _bem_ cheiroso. E ele tinha uma pintinha ali.

Jasper me abraçou. Ele tinha parado de rir. Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele estava olhando pra mim, sério, mas lindo, e tinha algo diferente nos olhos dele. Foi estranho, por que, bem, envolveu Alice Brandon e Jasper Hale, mas foi... Hm, _maravilhoso_.

"Posso?" ele sussurrou para mim.

"Uhum." Murmurei, e ele selou nossos lábios.

Ele tinha gosto de muffin de baunilha. Foi doce, calmo, singelo. Eu abraçava seu pescoço e segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos.

Quem diria. Alice e Jasper. Alisper? É.

Eu gostaria de dizer que só nos separamos quando o ar oxigênio nos faltou. Mas como nem tudo é chocolate, a porta se abre de repente.

Advinha?

"EMMETT!" eu e Jasper gritamos juntos.

"AAHH!" Emmett gritou também.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" o Jasper perguntou, e eu não consegui identificar o que ele estava sentindo.

"Bem" ele começou, coçando a cabeça. "A Rose foi comprar doce de goiaba para colocar na tapioca com ovo, requeijão e presunto e tomar com suco de beterraba, e me deixou aqui, dizendo que ela arrancar meu coro com uma tesoura se eu deixasse vocês fugirem. Aí eu fiquei assistindo Pica-Pau enquanto vocês gargalhavam aí, só que tudo ficou em silêncio, e eu fiquei preocupado, então vi aqui e olhar, e aí vocês gritaram e-"

"JÁ SABEMOS!" Gritamos juntos, eu e o Jasper, de novo. E depois nos olhamos meio cúmplices, e eu me levantei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"O que você achava que ia encontrar aqui? Eu almoçando Jasper à la Água Sanitária?"

"Er, bem, eu esperava que vocês estivessem _se_ comendo, na verdade..." o cara-de-pau respondeu, sorrindo amarelo. Eu corei e o Jasper se engasgou com a própria saliva, e o menino começou a ficar roxo.

"AH O JASPER TÁ SE TRANSFORMANDO NUMA BERINJELA!" Emmett gritou, pulando e batendo palminhas. Apesar de não ser politicamente correto me aproveitar da falta de ar do Jasper, eu não tinha muita coragem para ficar trancada com ele de novo depois de ter beijado ele, o cara que acha que eu sou capaz de invadir a casa dele à noite e arrancar seu coração, fritar e comer.

Talvez se resuma ao fato de que eu tenha _gostado_, mas estava com medo disso.

Então eu _tive_ que mandar o Emmett fazer alguma coisa, por que o Jasper estava sufocando, e quando Emmett entrou no banheiro e deu alguns tapinhas bem fortes nas costas dos Jasper, eu _tive_ que puxar o Jasper dali depois disso e deixar o Emmett trancado lá, e também tive que colocar um sofá na porta.

Eu tive também que pegar os ovos que a Rosalie ia usar e jogar no cabelo da Bella sem dó nem piedade, e tive que dizer ao Edward que na verdade a Bella gostava do Mike Newton.

Também tive que ter meu momento embaraçoso com Jasper, por que nós meio que não sabíamos o que fazer. E por que a Rosalie poderia chegar a qualquer minuto e eu tinha que dar o fora dali.

"Er, huh, hm, ahn..." eu comecei, olhando pra ele.

"Foi divertido, até." Jasper falou, passando a mão no cabelo, corado.

"Obrigada." Falei simplesmente, e o abracei rapidamente, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

Novamente, eu gostaria de dizer que sai correndo, quando cheguei na porta, virei, dei um tchauzinho e entrei, mas não!... Eu caí de cara no chão no jardim, comi terra, ralei o cotovelo, sujei a blusa e quando ia virar pra dar o tchau a porta abre e eu caio pra trás. Lindo, não?

É, não.

Então, Jake, o que tem a dizer?

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Jacob Black

**Assunto:** Res: Confidencial

Minha cara Alice. História bem interessante, essa...

Já pensou na possibilidade de Rosalie ser filha do cara lá de baixo?

Eu me pergunto por que todos os apaixonados negam que estão apaixonados até que percebem que estão apaixonados e admitem que estão apaixonados, mas todo mundo já sabia disso.

Só o Seth e a Nessie leram, não se preocupe. Eles concordam comigo.

Acho que eu vou perguntar a esse Jasper quais as intenções dele com você.

Provavelmente ele sobre de algum distúrbio de personalidade.

E eu não merecia ler os comentários que você fez em relação à atração e músculos. Ew.

Vocês eram pirralhas bem assustadoras... Onde estão as criançinhas que não sabiam que o teletubbie azul-roxo-duvidoso é gay?

Nessie diz que você deveria invadir a casa dele à noite e abusar dele. Ela está me obrigado a escrever isso aqui, senão vai incinerar o Quack, meu patinho de borracha.

Posso pegar seu baú de planos malignos mesmo que você não tenha morrido?

Dicas dadas, vou assistir um filme com a Nessie, aproveitando que o velho Billy está numa festa e eu 'misteriosamente' fiquei doente de repente.

-

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_Por que raios você está ligando pra mim de meia noite?!_

-

**OI PESSOINHAS DO MEU TUM-TUM!** Finalmente terminei o capítulo, ufa. Dez páginas de Word, cara.

Bom, o problema do mapa foi resolvido, er. Bem, foi arquivado por falta de provas. Eu estou doente, o que atrasou mais um pouquinho a fic, e disseram até que eu tinha _apendicite_. Eu ainda não sei o que eu tenho, minha mãe ficou de pegar os exames e eu acho que ela esqueceu, mas eu acho que é só uma virose mesmo.

Ganhei um novo professor de artes, e o cara é gay e maluco. Ele subiu em cima da mesa e gritou com a gente pedindo silêncio, bem na hora que um professor do outro prédio passou, vendo um cara numa mesa pedindo silêncio para alunos silenciosos e assustados.

Vou ter que fazer um trabalho de natação sobre alimentação de atletas, diabéticos e hipertensos, um trabalho de português sobre Carlos Drummond de Andrade e amanhã tem um trabalho de inglês sobre Tom Sawyer e eu ainda nem li o livro, olha como eu sou responsável. E eu tive um trabalho gigante de matemática, que já entreguei e milagrosamente fechei.

Perdi algumas aulas, ou seja, to boiando mais que merda em vaso sanitário de banheiro público :S

Eu estou pensando em coisas pro próximo capítulo e eu acho que ele pode demorar a vir, e com algumas surpresinhas.

Mas e aí? Que acharam do beijo? Eu não quis descrever muito, por que ia ficar estranho ela dizendo isso pro Jake, e tals.

AH! DEMITIRAM A RACHELLE! D: Summit maldita :x

**Marydf:** Oi! Viciada em McFly também, ê! Você gosta da Frankie, namorada do Dougie? :S

Aqui o plano maligno da Rose, OE! Eu tenho medo da Rose, hm.

Obg, beijones :*

**Thamy:** Que bom, flor! Continuando, OE!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Que bom (: Yeah, MARA! É, eu escrevi isso, por que achei a cara de Esme e Carlisle, e depois eu me lembrei de Meninas Malvadas!

Obg, beijones :*

**Marianne:** Robsten é vida! Eu fiz um poema sobre eles na aula de português, hihi. Você é de Portugal? Que Mara! Fora Michorno Orégano Angolano, QUEREMOS ROBSTEN! Ah, que bom! Obrigado, vamos formar um clube, ê. Doidas Insanas Idiotas Estúpidas Viciadas em Fics, há. Curte McFly? *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Ashley:** Rs, yeah! AH NEM :S Fiquei com medo agora, hihi. Não é a única louca. Loucas unidas, jamais serão vencidas! Ounti, brigado *o*

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** Rs, eu não sabia mexer no ff, fui na doida, ê :B JAZZ DIVO! Parei. Ah, baixou? Ouviu? *o* O que achou? *o* Rosalie é má, auhsauhsa. EU também, ê. As pessoas tem medo do meu olhar do mal, hum. Rs, o Tay é tão fofinho *o*

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Ah, eu queria ser azul :S Yeah, vinte e três. Aí minha mãe os deu. Na verdade, ela deixou com o cara da loja dizendo que ia voltar pra buscar sem ninguém comprasse, e nunca mais apareceu oO Não, graças a Deus. Eu lembro que um deles era Jô Soares *o* Não, ainda bem que não, eu coloquei a parte do professor por causa da minha amiga, que já fez tênis e sofreu com o professor dela. O Cara é um horror :S Poisé, quem precisa? Ou podemos casar com um trilinário e ir morar numa mansão na Tanzânia.

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay:** Emm contaminando a Bellinha, há! Yeah, eu nem tinha me ligado que parecia o filme da Lindsay quando eu escrevi, mas eu achei a cara do Carlisle e Esme. Quis fazer um Jake diferente, yeah. Poisé. Eu vi um cara que estudou comigo ano passado, ele é superbagunçeiro, e quando a gente viu ele, ficamos tipo: OI? ELE AQUI?

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** A minha primeira música foi That Girl, depois Obviously. Rs, yeah. Eu morro quando passa Sorte No Amor na Globo, hihi. Robsten! Fora Michorno, queremos Robsten! Hahaha!

Obg, beijones :*

**Alice:** Eu fico pensando como são as coisas na escola quando eu falto. Não chego a nenhuma conclusão e nem pergunto :S Yeah, o terceiro item foi meio Eca, hihi. Rose não presta!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mah:** Yeah! Aqui o próximo! Por que você estava confusa e agora não tá mais? :S

Obg, beijones :*

**Mia:** Você acertou? :B Rs, YEAH! Também queria, rs. As palestras geralmente são sem graça :S Ah minha coleção tá completa também, eu sai correndo da escola depois que terminei a prova de ciências (e aí perdi meu livro de português) pra comprar. Ah eu simplesmente amo, idolatro *o* Todo mundo sabe, hihi. Agora você me pegou oO JÁ SEI! O Jasper esqueceu onde enterrou a câmera :O

Obg, beijones :*

**Bellah:** Poisé, ninguém tem culpa, hihi. Ah eu sei, tédio faz mal, eu fico desenhando mofos no MSN :O Rose é estranha, haha. Continuando!

Obg, beijones :*

**HMS:** Escrevi ^^

Obg, beijones.

É ISSO AÍ, PESSOAR! Vocês tem twitter? :B


	10. Chapter 10

SMS de Jasper para Edward

_Eu beijei Alice Brandon_

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_É o quê?_

SMS de Jasper para Edward

_E não consigo parar de pensar nisso._

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_É o quê?!_

SMS de Jasper para Edward

_Eu acho que tenho algum tipo de câncer terminal degenerativo._

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_É O QUÊ?_

SMS de Jasper para Edward

_Eu vendi seu gato no mercado negro._

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_É O QUÊ?!_ **(n/a:** Percebam que há quatro tipos de 'É o quê?'. Aprendi com Amanda, huehuehue.**)**

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen Jasper Hale

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Er?

Bem, é. Eu beijei Alice Brandon, ontem, quando estávamos trancados no banheiro. Foi doce e estranho, e eu _gostei_! Alice fala coisas engraçadas e ela é legal, quando você começa a ver pelos olhos de seu psicólogo. Ela tem uma risada bem agradavelmente maravilhosa, er.

EU NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO PARAR DE PENSAR NISSO!

Por isso eu acho que estou sofrendo de algum tipo de câncer terminal degenerativo.

E o lance do gato, é cara, você mereceu. Foi cúmplice também. E não foi nada comparado ao que eu fiz com Rose. Digamos que tem partes do motor do carro dela em todos os lugares, e a pintura está digna de algum pirralho de dois anos.

O que você me diz sobre Alice?

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Er?

Não sei o que dizer sobre isso, sobre Alice, Alice, Alice, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

JAZZ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE A BELLA PODE TER UM CASO COM MIKE NEWTON?

Você acha que ela pode gostar dele? E não de mim?

Hein?! Hein?! HEIN?!

Será que eles vão se casar, ter filhos e viver felizes para sempre?

EU PRECISO SABER!

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Er?

EDWARD! SOU EU QUEM FREQUENTO UM PSICOLOGO AQUI, CARA!

Você tá paranóico, irmão.

Quer o telefone do Sr. Mad?

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Er?

Eu terminei com a Bella.

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Er?

É O QUÊ?!?!

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Er?

Eu fiquei inseguro! Quero dizer, e se ela o amasse? Eu ia deixá-la livra para ele, porque eu a amo. Isso é nobre, até.

-

**Para:** Carlisle e Esme Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Edward

Olá, futuros pais desesperados e cegos de raiva. O Edward terminou com a Bella.

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Carlisle e Esme Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Edward

AAAAHH EU VOU FRITAR O PÂNCREAS DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO! COMO ELE TEVE CORAGEM? **Esme**

OMG MEU FILHO É GAY?!** Carlisle**

-

**Para:** Carlisle e Esme Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Edward

Ele acha que a Bella ama o Mike Newton e que eles vão ser felizes para sempre numa casa de campo na colina.

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Carlisle e Esme Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Edward

Ah, então é gay mesmo. NO QUE EU ERREI?! **Esme**

Que decepção! Como esse menino é burro, meu deus! **Carlisle**

-

SMS de Jasper para Edward

_Desculpe, cara, mas eu tive que fazer isso!_

SMS de Edward para Jasper

_Você tem algo a ver com Carlisle e Esme terem arrombado a porta furiosos e gritando 'EDWARD, SEU ANIMAL IMBECIL IDIOTA TAPADO!'?_

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Eu. Vou. Matar. Você!

EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! COMO VOCÊ PODE?! COMO É QUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE TERMINA COM A BELLA?

Ela está no nosso antigo clubinho secreto, se acabando de chorar, comendo chocolate e ouvindo My Chemical Romance enquanto vê Bob Esponja. ELA NEM RIU COMO A HISTÓRIA DO MEXILHÃO FEIO!

Eu vou te caçar como se fosse um animal, Cullen.

Depois que a Bella parar de me pedir mais lencinhos.

Porque ela _ama_ você, Ediota ¬¬

-

**Para:** Jacob Black

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Beward

O Edward terminou com a Bella! POR MINHA CULPA! Minha consciência está pesando, porque **EU** disse pra ele que ela gostava do Mike!

Mas ele mereceu. No momento.

Até Sheridan está calado e meio deprimido. Ele está lá fora, mordendo flores do jardim do nosso ex-clubinho. Na verdade, é a casa abandonada da Amanda Braddock, aquela que fugiu para se casar com o falso-santinho Joe Jonas.

Dá para ver a rua de onde eu estou, e tem um ônibus lá fora, com pessoas estranhas descendo dele.

Sabe, sobre ontem, eu continuo na mesma. Na realidade, você só me confundiu ainda mais com todo aquele papo, Jake.

E, qual é, Jacob, patinho de borracha?

Fala pra Nessie que ela é um amor, mas que Jasper pode ser capaz de ter uma arma em baixo do travesseiro e atirar em mim. Se eu por acaso sobreviver, como eu vou explicar que a namorada do meu amigo mandou que eu invadisse a cara do garoto que eu gosto, quero dizer, que ela _supostamente_ acha que eu gosto, e abusar dele?

Mas isso NÃO quer dizer que eu concorde com a sugestão dela.

Como foi o cinema ontem?

-

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Ontem

Minha curiosidade berra. O que aconteceu depois que a Alice te trancou no banheiro?

Ah, E ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA MOTO?

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Ontem

Rose está uma fera com você, irmão. Por causa do lance do carro.

Quando a Rose me tirou de lá, o Edward estava com cara de dor e a Bella estava chorando e fedendo a ovo.

Rose começou a brigar comigo, mas eu sabia que ela estava com raiva dela mesma, então eu segurei os braços dela e a beijei.

Foi simplesmente divino. Claro que eu já tinha beijado ela antes, mas cada vez tem um sabor especial. Você não sabe como é ter a língua dela dentro de sua boca.

Mas aí seria estranho se você soubesse, porque então seria incesto e tal.

Enfim, digamos que eu nem percebi quando a Bella e o Edward foram embora.

Depois de uns amassos no sofá, fomos assistir O Chamado comendo sorvete. O meu de napolitano e o de Rose de pudim com espinafre.

Cara, eu não sei onde está a tua moto. Tenta procurar no ebay. Mas eu acho que já compraram.

-

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Ontem

Edward terminou com a Bella.

Eu nunca mais vou sentar naquele sofá.

Você é idiota.

Você é idiota _e_ estúpido.

Você é idiota _e_ estúpido _e_ nojento.

Eu não quero ouvir ou ler que você trocou germes com a garota que compartilha genes e DNA comigo.

VOCÊS VENDERAM A MINHA MOTO? DESGRAÇADOS!!!

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto: **Res: Ontem

O Edward O QUÊ?!

Meu irmão parece que é gay! Sinceramente, essa coca cheira a fanta.

Acabei de dizer isso para a Rose, e ela surtou. Estamos indo para minha casa e ela vai arrancar o coro do Ed com alicate de unha. Mal posso esperar para ver!

-

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Ontem

O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA?!

-

SMS de Emmett para Jasper

_Nem queira saber ;D_

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Jacob Black

**Assunto:** Beward

Cara, pequena Al, você fez Edward Cullen e Bella Swan terminarem. Nessie meio que surtou, porque eu contei a ela o que você me contou sobre eles e ela acha que isso não deveria terminar assim, e ela disse que não foi culpa sua. Ela acha que Edward sofre de bipolaridade e tem alguma doença mental.

Ness quer ir aí. Esse negócio de amigas sentarem em frente à TV, falar mal do cara, se entupir de chocolate e depois reclamar de estarem balofas.

AI! Acabei de ganhar uma tapa.

Vou aproveitar que Billy está dormindo e levá-la aí. Quem sabe eu não ganho uns chocolates? Hein, Allie? O Jake aqui está com falta de glicose no sangue, faz mais de 15 horas que eu não como chocolate!

Alice, A Confusa! Eu não vou mais me intrometer, porque você simplesmente se recusa a ver o óbvio.

E não me pergunte _o que é_ o óbvio.

Qual o seu problema com o Quack?

Nessie disse que você está na fase de negação, e que espera que você passe logo para a aceitação. Na verdade, ela espera que você passe logo para a agarração.

Ontem fomos ver A Aposta. Nessie deu um soco num cara grandão por que ele disse que Renesmee não era nome de gente.

_Oi, aqui é a Ness._

_Jacob estava na fila da pipoca e a garota do caixa dava em cima dele descaradamente, a vagaba! Eu fui lá e perguntei se ela queria ter o nariz quebrado também... Jacob é um inútil!_

Já terminou de queimar meu filme, Ness?

_Não, falta dizer que você é a coisinha mais adorável do mundo e estupidamente teimoso!_

Haha D:

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** A volta do Eddiencalhado _e_ possivelmente morto

Aqui é o Emmett. Estamos no quarto do Ed, esperando o Carlisle e a Esme terminarem de brigar com ele para a Rose ir brigar com ele.

Edinho tá lascado, brother.

Ah, sim, Rosalie disse que sua moto foi comprada por alguém chamada Julia Jones ou algo assim. Provavelmente ela ainda está na cidade.

-

**Para:** Jacob Black

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Beward

Ela pode vir. Bella está precisando mesmo de uma segunda opinião. Na verdade, eu que estou precisando de alguém para segurar ela quando ela perceber que foi por causa do que eu disse ontem, sobre ela gostar do Mike e tal, que o Edward ficou inseguro e terminou com ela.

Ele é um traidor! Ficar inseguro por causa de um gay, digo, homossexual! Tudo bem, tem caras que fingem gostar da fruta para se aproveitar de pobres menininhas inocentes, mas ele não presenciou o que eu presenciei, há dois anos, quando estava zoando um garoto lá e abaixaram as calças dele, deixando tudo de fora, e o Mike começou a tirar um monte de fotos e babar e a elogiar o _tamanho_. Sério, cara, foi bizarro!

Óbvio? O QUE É ÓBVIO? E QUE FASES SÃO ESSAS? Fase de agarração?

PAREM DE ME CONFUNDIR!

Mas, Ness fez bem em socar o cara. Jake, seu imprestável, nem para defender sua querida e Amanda namorada? E ainda fica dando mole pra piranha?

Tsc, tsc, estou decepcionada com você, Black.

Oi, Nessie! Fez muito bem! Mantenha Jacob em rédeas curtas, viu? Ou eu deveria dizer, coleira curta?

Ounti, vocês são tão fofinhos juntos. Coisinha mais linda e adorável guti-guti, né, Jake?

Vou dar uma olhada em Sheridan, ele está latindo demais.

AH, e a casa é a primeira que você vê quando entra na rua do supermercado, aquela toda suja e caindo aos pedaços.

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: A volta do Eddiencalhado _e_ possivelmente morto

Eu contei para Carlisle e Esme.

ROSALIE! Acabei de vender seu carro por 1,99. A compradora está parada naquela casa velha, duas casas antes da casa dos Cullen.

Acho que o nome dela é Rafaela White ou algo assim.

Estou indo até lá agora.

_Hasta la vista, baby!_

-

**Para:** Jacob Black

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Cara!

Venha logo, tá rolando o maior barraco aqui! A Rosalie acabou de aparecer furiosa e começou a gritar com outra loira lá e tão quase saindo no tapa. Pelo que eu percebi, parece que o Jasper vendeu o carro da Rose por 1,99 e a tal Rafaela comprou. Tem uns caras de branco tentando apartar a briga, e tem uma morena praticamente tendo um AVC enquanto olha a briga.

Ai! Eu não sabia que a Rose tinha um soco de esquerda tão bom!

Agora a tal Rafaela está puxando o cabelo da Rosalie, e os caras de branco estão com uma seringa e um potinho branco, mas o cara que tá segurando a seringa tá tremendo mais que minha tinha com frieira no joanete em um inverno no Kansas ou uma freira vendo filme pornô.

Aquele ali chegando não é o Jasper com o M3 da Rose?

-

SMS de Alice para Jacob

_OMG! A TAL LOIRA PSICOPATA RAFAELA AGARROU O SHERIDAN E ARRANCOU O JASPER DO CARRO E FUGIU COM O MEU CACHORRO!_

SMS de Jacob para Alice

_Está dizendo que uma desconhecida seqüestrou o seu cachorro?_

-

**SAUDAÇÕES TERRÁQUEOS!** Estou passando por uma crise de imaginação para coisas engraçadas. Se forem contar quantos dramas eu já comecei a escrever até agora, acho que dá uma biblioteca HUAHUAHUA De uns tempos para cá, toda a fic que eu clico é dramática e eu choro rios e rios enquanto ouço músicas tristes. Acho que o próximo capítulo vai demorar, só tenho meia página escrita D: Eu tenho mais de 10 história para escrever, embora E-mails seja prioridade. E tudo depende do momento. Um exemplo, agora eu estou chorando rios com Peter Pan.

Descobri que não tenho sorte com vizinhos. Minha antiga vizinha era macumbeira e fofoqueira e me odiava e os novos vizinhos escutam forró, bebem e tem crianças.

OMG! OMG! OMG! VOCÊS VIRAM ROB E KS SE BEIJANDO NO SHOW DO KOL? Morri de gritar e chorar. Eu sempre acreditei 8D

Ashley e Chace se pegando depois do TCA D: Prefiro ela com Jackson. Ou com Xavier Samuel, acho os dois fofos.

Viram as fotos do Cameron como Alec? AMO ALEC *-*

Quem aí tem twitter, gente? Follow me :B http: // twitter. com/ ywkmoony (tirem os espaços)

**Mah:** Que bom que gostou do beijo! Eu queria algo mais fofo e singelo (:

Obg, beijones :*

**Hollidaay:** Voltei (: Que bom que gostou! Nem sei, é uma possibilidade para se considerar!

Jasper é totalmente problemático. Sr. Mad é realmente hilário! Adorei essa Nessie, tão sincera. Ah, qual o problema com o Quack? Eu rio muito imaginando ele, hihi.

Não tenho nada, eu até gosto. ADORO MCR *-*

Melhorei, mas já to gripada novamente. Acho que, em vez de TPM constante, como Leticia diz que eu tenho, eu tenho Gripe Constante :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Lipa – Moon – Li:** Que bom ^^ Eu nem sei por que eu vou contar isso, mas eu me lembrei da sexta passada, quando a professora de geografia estava explicando sobre a Rússia e os EUA, e perguntou como seria o Brasil socialista. E a minha amiga respondeu: Eu sei! Moraríamos em cabaninhas e comeríamos matinho! Eu me matei de rir com isso e a cara da professora :D Ah, eu até gostei de Carlos Drummond, a professora ainda não concluiu o trabalho, que é na informática. Eu achei o cara assustador e estranho *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** *-* Eu sei como é, HUAHUAHUA. É viciante, né? *-* Agora eu estou ouvindo mais Green Day (por falar nisso, estou vendo o show ao vivo agora, na MTV *-*), My Chemical Romance e Sonohra. Jazz é divo, OEOEOE! Rosalie é mara, fato. Eu acho que em nenhuma das fics que eu escrevo (e que não estão publicadas) ela é má e perversa. Eu nem acho ela má e perversa aqui, hihi :D Isso me lembra de uma história... Minha amiga Leticia tava caminhando pelo condomínio e de repente viu uma casa vermelha que ela numa tinha visto. A casa não tinha carro, as cortinas eram fechadas e o vidro escuro. Aí ela achou a casa sinistra e foi tirar uma foto, mas na hora um carro passou. Ela esperou ele passar e quando foi tirar, apareceu uma luz branca na frente. Ela deu mais uma volta e aí quando ia tirar a foto o celular descarrega... Eu tenho medo daquela casa, hihi.

Obg, beijones :*

**Carol:** Hey! Que bom que amou! Alisper é vida 3 EEE obrigada.

Obg, beijones :*

**Vick:** HUAHUAHUAHUA sei como é :D Alisper *-* Rosalie é MARA! Eu também adorei essa parte, minhas amigas estão me influenciando. Ah, quem nos dias de hoje não é pervertida? HUAHUA Não há nada que as novelas não mostrem! Sei, sei. Tom é o mais velho, e Danny é o que tá solteiro. Sorte no Amor *-* Meu CD preferido é Wonderland, e o segundo Motion In The Ocean.

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** Disse não *-* Eu quis fazer fofinho pra eles dois (: HUAHUAHUA nem me incomodo em ler, liga não *-* Ah eu também ando precisando de diversão, eu acho que eu não lembro qual foi a última vez que eu vi um filme .-. KKKK nada como esportes perigosos, vou dar uma de Bella e pular de um penhasco, Ê!

Eu acho que aquele ali num vai ficar íntimo da turma não. Cara a letra dele é minúscula e praticamente indecifrável. Acho que o professor já tem fama de pirado pelos seus métodos de ensinos diferentes. Mas até que a prova dele é fácil (falo isso por que num vi minha nota ainda, rs)

Quanto mais eu faço, mais trabalho aparece!

Eu morri quando eu soube da Rachelle, eu odeio a Bryce, ela é gorda, a peruca dela ficou ridícula, ela não aceitou o papel de Victoria pra Crepúsculo por que não achava que ia _lucrar_.

Eu não, mas ia ser MARA *-* Se o povo inovasse na cor das comidas, quem sabe as criançinhas não comessem mais vegetais?

De mães assustadoras eu entendo, a minha é.

SEI COMO É, HUAHUAHUA! Aquela bolinha desgraçada!

Romênia, AI VOU EU!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mimy:** Que bom que você gostou! Emmett sabe dobrar Rosalie, hihi.

Obg, beijones :*

**Lane:** Obrigada, que bom que você acha isso! É sempre bom pro ego receber elogios 8D HUEHUE.

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** Eu também fiquei chocada. Eu já odiava a Summit, ainda mais agora. Odeio a Bryce, ela é gorda, não merece ser Rachelle, não é diva e a peruca que colocaram nela é podre.

É, se ajeitou. Mas ninguém segue, aí praticamente todo dia um professor "ajeita", e manda todo mundo pros mesmos lugares. Minha amiga ainda não saiu da 3º fila.

Ai que bom! *-*

Alisper é fofo! Alice é diva, hihi. Queria fazer um Jake diferente aqui *-*

Obg, beijones :*

**Milena:** Ah, sem problemas. Pelo menos comentou agora :D Espero que esteja gostando!

Obg, beijones :*

**Mih:** Que bom *-* Alice encrenqueira, tirei essa ideia enquanto "via" uma palestra sobre drogas e tals oO Emmett sabe direitinho como dobrar a Rose, HUAHUAHUA. Professores de artes sempre têm uma pitadinha de feminilidade, uh. Até agora eu estou me dando bem *-*

Cara, que professor doido :0 Meu professor de matemática do ano passado para a aula pra contar piadas sem graça pra gente...

Obg, beijones :*

**Radio:** Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue assim :D

Sem problemas.

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Alisper é vida! Amei as fotos deles divulgadas para Lua Nova *-* Cara acho que você foi a única que percebeu que ele ia fazer algo :O

HUAHUAHUA gostamos da Bella, mas queríamos ele pra gente ;D

Obg, beijones :*

**Sakaguchi:** Yeah, lá na escola é sempre assim. Em todas as outras tem um pote de álcool gel, e na nossa o máximo que fizeram foi uma propaganda que passa todos os dias depois da oração. Eu também *-* DEAN! Me salva, HUAHUAHUA. Provavelmente tóxicas para as pessoas normais, imagine se a Rose ficasse grávida :O Lilith :x Estranhamente fofos, eles são! De alguma maneira, se completam!

Jake tem razão. Ele vai ganhar um osso por bom comportamento!

Até _meu pai_ adora Pica-Pau *-*

AH, que pena que não pode rir loucamente D:

Obg, beijones :*

**Bells:** Aqui a continuação *-* Mas acho que a próxima vai demorar um pouquinho...

Obg, beijones :*

**TCHAU CHOCOLATES COM CASTANHA E LEITE CONDENSADO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PARTE I**

-

_BVI – Blog Vida Inútil_

_Por Alice Brandon_

_Episódio de hoje: Apocalipse._

É. UMA LOUCA PSICOPATA ESQUIZOFRÊNICA SEQUESTROU SHERIDAN!

Essas pessoas de hoje não tem mais o que fazer! Nem ser loucas saudavelmente elas sabem! Saem por aí seqüestrando cachorros alheios... É cada uma que acontece na minha vida, viu?!

Mas, enfim, foi um horror quando aquela louca loira (cara, eu só tenho loira psicótica na minha vida! Ô sorte.) arrancou o Jasper do carro da Rosalie (é, ARRANCOU! Talvez o Jasper estivesse e choque, ou então a seqüestradora era superforte. Prefiro a segunda opção.), puxou o Sheridan pela coleira, meteu dentro do carro e saiu.

_E assim começa nossa aventura de hoje!_

Meu grito durou uns dois minutos, que foi o tempo de Jacob e Renesmee chegarem e o resto do povão sair da casa dos Cullen, o Emm com uma corda verde fluorescente na mão, a Rose carregando o corpo aparentemente inerte e sem vida de Edward, o Carlisle tentando colocar um sedativo numa seringa e a Esme com aquele rolo de madeira que eu esqueci o nome, daquelas que as velhinhas dos desenhos animados usam pra bater nos outros.

- ALICE! – Jake começou a me sacudir, e eu sem querer dei uma tapa na cara dele. Nessie gargalhou.

Eu respirei fundo, caminhando até o ônibus parado em frente à casa da Amanda Braddock. O motorista olhou meio chocado para mim e se encolheu quando eu entrei.

Fiz minha melhor cara de mal e o segurei pelo colarinho, sentindo uma das frases que eu mais quis dizer saindo em forma de ar por minhas cordas vocais contraídas dentro da laringe e se transformando em fonação com a ajuda de meus dentes, língua, bochechas... A boca em si, para ser mais específica.

**(n/Gio:** A palavra _discerebrado_ não existe, mas no dicionário de Amanda quer dizer sem cérebro.**)** – Escuta aqui, seu discerebrado desgraçado que parece um peixe-boi parindo, ou tu segue aquele carro ou vai acordar amanhã castrado e com três quilos de atum dentro das suas calças! Agora dirija! – então eu me virei para os passageiros, que pareciam um bando de animais selvagens com raiva – Saindo, cambada! Pirulito grátis na mercearia da esquina! Mas os carinhas de branco com os sedativos ficam!

O povo saiu correndo, quase me atropelando, enquanto os inúteis dos meus amigos ficaram lá, olhando para o nada.

- E vocês aí? Emmett, larga esse troço verde e vá buscar os chocolates, digo, a Bella! E o resto dos favelados suba logo! Temos um cachorro para resgatar! – eu gritei, e Nessie foi a primeira a subir, arrastando Jake.

- Olá, Capitã Alice! Às suas ordens! – ela falou sorrindo e se sentou em um dos bancos, carregando Jake junto. Eles são muito fofos, não?

Rosalie veio atrás, jogando Edward em um canto qualquer, e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Quites? – perguntou, e eu sorri, apertando sua mão. Aposto que, com Rosalie aqui, ia rolar cacete.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – alguém gritou, e eu me virei para ver uma das cenas mais traumáticas da minha vida.

Carlisle parado na porta do ônibus, rasgando o jaleco que ele usava e balançando em cima da cabeça, dando uma reboladinha.

- Acho que vou vomitar! – um dos caras de branco falou. Ele era magro que nem um palito, então eu vou chamá-lo de Carlito!

- Anda logo, seu animal no cio! – a nossa doce e amável Esme gritou, empurrando o marido para dentro do ônibus.

De repente veio o Jasper, que me deu um sorriso sem graça. Eu abaixei a cabeça e sorri, corando. Então senti suas mãos em minhas bochechas, levantando meu rosto para cima. Sinceramente? Eu quase derreti ali mesmo, com o motorista gordão olhando, a Esme gritando com o Carlisle, os caras de branco encolhidos num canto, a Rose tentando fazer o Edward reagir e o Jake apostando com a Nessie sobre quem ganharia.

- Vai dar tudo certo! – ele sussurrou para mim, com uma expressão fofa. Eu não sabia definir o que ele estava sentindo.

E então ele me beijou. Quero dizer, não foi um _beijo_ como o da última vez, foi apenas um selinho. E tão rápido aconteceu como tão rápido terminou e ele já estava indo para onde Rosalie estava praticamente chutando a cabeça do Edward.

Aí o Emmett pula em cima de mim, berrando como um gay na TPM. Lá estava ele, a Bella jogada sobre os ombros como um pau de madeira carregado pelo Wolverine e um sorriso que quase lhe partia a cara no meio. E, peloamordedeus, _covinhas_! CO-VI-NHAS! Resistir à tentação resistir à tentação resistir à tentação RESISTIR À TENTAÇÃO!

- Allie, por que você está me olhando com essa cara de psicopata? – o inocente perguntou, e as covinhas sumiram de seu rosto. AAAAA VOLTA!

- Naaaaaaaada! – minha voz saiu estrangulada e assustadora e eu tive que juntas todo o autocontrole que eu não tinha (pensando no tio Kelly dançando funk, no vídeo da maior espinha do mundo sendo estourada, em vômitos e baratas) para falar: - VAI EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE ATAQUE!

- É O QUÊ?! – ouvi o berro do Jasper, e ele provavelmente falava com Rosalie ou com as vozes que provavelmente tinha em sua cabeça e falavam coisas estranhas para ele, tipo aquele Tarso da novela das oito, então eu ignorei e me virei para o motorista, que eu resolvi chamá-lo de Seu GG porque o cartão onde devia estar o nome estava perdido em algum lugar no meio da gordura.

Sério, se ele estivesse boiando em uma praia, eu o confundiria com uma baleia encalhada.

- Agora, Seu GG, DIRIJA PELA SUA VIDA! – falei pra ele, que engatou a marcha e acelerou. Nisso o ônibus rugiu como um urso com sinusite. Eu olhei determinada para o povão: - Eu recupero meu cachorro, nem que eu tenha que roubar uma ambulância para isso!

- YAHOO! – a Nessie gritou, feliz. Sério, às vezes eu acho que ela tem problemas.

Rosalie deu um sorriso maquiavélico e Emmett guinchou um 'IAR! IAR! IAR!' histérico, como um cientista louco do mal de bigodes.

- Você sabia que eu já trabalhei de agente duplo para a CIA e para a Rússia? – ela perguntou.

- Sério?! – exclamei, com os olhos brilhando.

- Não.

- Chata! – resmunguei, fazendo bico.

- Mas... TCHARAM! MEU CARRO TEM UM GPS! – ela gritou, e eu ouvi Emmett falar um 'É isso aí, ursinha!' antes de eu pular em cima dela e esmagá-la num abraço.

Eu a soltei quando ela estava ficando roxa e peguei o troçinho que ela segurava. Aquela psicopata-sequestradora-de-cachorrinhos-inocentes estava _parada _na...

- RUA DAS TIAS ENCALHADAS! – gritei para o Seu GG, que acelerou para lá. O coitado iria ficar surdo de tanto que eu gritava pra ele.

- Que raio de rua é essa?! – exclamou Jacob.

- A rua onde as tias gordas encalhadas e mal-comidas de segunda a sábado ficam na calçada, fofocando sobre a vida alheia e enchendo a pança. – expliquei para ele. – Qualquer informação, sobre qualquer pessoa, é só ir lá. Elas sabem até a vida da mãe do Barack Obama!

- AAAAAAA! SERÁ QUE ELAS SABEM SOBRE _MIM_?! – o Jake começou a dar escândalo, como um macaco-prego com cacto no fiofó.

Então fiquei observando as pessoas esquisitas que eu chamava de amigos enquanto o Seu GG dirigia como eu acho que o Edward, em seu momento de lucidez pré-Mike, dirigiria se tivesse recebido um trote dizendo que a Bella está prestes a se atirar no Ganges. O próprio Ed estava jogado perto do banheiro, Rosalie e Emmett pareciam estar traçando planos de guerra e o Jasper discutia em si mesmo, me surpreendendo quando deu uma tapa na própria cara. A Bella estava jogada num dos bancos, provavelmente tendo alucinações, e a Nessie tentava acalmar a crise de nervos do Jacob, dizendo que NÃO! OS ETS NÃO ESTÃO NOS SEGUINDO! Os caras de branco estavam jogando pôquer com Carlisle e Esme, e eles tiravam descaradamente dinheiro da carteira do zumbi-Edward.

Olhei para frente, e vi... AIMEUDEUS SEU GG, VOCÊ QUASE ATROPELOU UM GATO! Quero dizer, a entrada da Rua das Tias Encalhadas, e... AQUELA ALI NÃO É MINHA VIZINHA?! PASSA POR CIMA DELA, SEU GG! Quero dizer, eu tive uma ideia, por que a Super Al, além de salvar um cachorro, iria consertar a burrada que a Alice, no caso eu, fez com Bella e Edward.

- EMMETT! ESTAMOS CHEGANDO! TRANQUE A BELLA E O EDWARD NO BANHEIRO! – gritei para o Emmett, que pegou os dois e trancou no cubículo que tinham coragem de chamar de banheiro. Por que será que tudo tem que se resolver à base do 'tranque no banheiro!'? – Carlito e Bigodinho! – chamei os caras de branco, que nem olharam. – VOCÊS AÍ, SEUS ESTÚPIDOS DE BRANCO! PEGUEM A CAMISA DE FORÇA!

Aí o ônibus parou, a Rosalie tirou um apito não sei de onde e apitou, então todos saíram correndo, com o Emmett puxando os caras de branco. Parecíamos mais uma manada de porcos selvagens do que adolescentes com problemas mentais e psicológicos em busca de um cachorro.

A Nessie se jogou em cima de uma das tias e começou a sacudi-la, perguntando se ela tinha visto uma garota loira com cara de maníaco com um husky siberiano com cara de lezado num conversível vermelho.

Emmett e Jake saíram invadindo as casas, mas é claro que eles eram sensatos e batiam primeiro.

- Levante as mãos e não se mecha! – Emmett disse tirando uma arminha de água rosa do bolso da calça e colocando na primeira pessoa que abriu a porta da casa vermelha, e no caso era um menininho de sete anos com uma aparência defunta meio diabólica.

O menininho ignorou totalmente Emmett e perguntou o que ele queria, por que ele não podia perder muito tempo, tinha muita gente para torturar no porão, ainda.

- E, além do mais, você porta na mão apenas uma arminha d'água rosa. – disse o menininho. Ele era meio alto para a idade, magrela, pálido, usava terno preto, era ruivo e branco demais.

- Quem te garante que não tem ácido aqui? – desafiou Emmett.

- Talvez se deva ao fato de que o plástico estaria _derretendo_? – o menininho respondeu, irônico. CÉUS! O que aconteceu com essas crianças? ONDE ESTÁ A FELICIDADE?!

Eu resolvi deixar Emmett e o menininho para trás, e peguei a mão de uma pessoa qualquer para ir até a padaria do João (por que toda a padaria tem que se chamar Padaria do João ou Padaria do Seu Manuel?), por que lá sempre tem informações.

- O que aconteceu com você?! – ouvi a voz da Rosalie, então não podia ser Rosalie, nem Emmett, nem Bella nem Edward. Era "gordo" demais para ser Carlito, e sem pêlos de mais para ser Bigodinho. Frio demais para ser o Jake, grande demais para ser a Nessie. Calado demais para ser o Carlisle, e não podia ser a Esme, porque no momento ela estava batendo na minha vizinha à procura de informações.

- Digamos que o menininho tenha uma arminha d'água mais potente que a Carmelita! – o Emmett respondeu.

AIMEUDEUS! QUEM EU ESTAVA ARRASTANDO PARA A PADARIA DO SEU JOÃO?! O CORINGA?! O GASPARZINHO?! O BICHO-PAPÃO?!

Quando eu olhei para trás, era só o Jasper, que olhava fixamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. AIMEUDEUS EU ESTOU TECNICAMENTE ANDANDO DE MÃOS DADAS COM O JASPER PARA IR À PADARIA NUM FIM DE TARDE!

Antes que desse um ataque, corri mais rápido até a padaria, coloquei as mãos no balcão e olhei para o cara gordo e cheio de farinha.

- Viu uma garota com um cachorro com cara de lezado por aí? – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

- Ela dirigia uma M3 vermelha? – perguntou.

- Sim.

- Era loira?

- Sim.

- O cachorro era um husky siberiano com cara de lezado?

- Sim.

- Desculpe, não vi. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eu estava meio que tomada de ódio, então virei para frente, pronta para sair dali, e aí vi tudo vermelho. O CARRO DA ROSE!

- ROSE! ACHAMOS TEU CARRO! – eu gritei, e num minuto Rosalie estava lá, abraçado ao carro, falando com ele. E nem sinal da loira com o cachorro.

Me virei para chamar Jasper para ir embora, e me deparei com uma morena toda sorrisos para o Jasper, e eles estavam conversando como velhos amigos. Bufo. Vou marchando até lá, bato na mesa com força e sussurro ameaçadoramente para o Hale:

- Vamos. – e a tal me olha assustada, mas eu saí arrastando de novo o Jasper dali, não antes dela dizer "Tchau, JH! Me liga, hein?!" toda animadinha!

Estava todo o povo perto do carro da Rosalie. Ninguém tinha visto o Sheridan. Eu já senti pequenas lágrimas se formando e querendo escapar, uma tristeza me abatendo, o mundo perdendo a cor, a alegria se esvaindo, os ursos polares morrendo por causa do aquecimento global...

- Alice. – uma voz meio sombria me chamou, e eu me virei, encontrando o menininho ruivo assustador. O Emmett gritou, se abraçando a Rosalie. – Eu sou Draco. A garota com o cachorro fugiu no burro de um dos seres desprezíveis habitantes desta rua. Daqui a um minuto uma ambulância chegará para atender à suposta mulher presa no armário. É a sua chance. Leve Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee e Griugiosvino, popularmente conhecido como Carlito, com você. Os outros devem ficar fazendo qualquer porcaria por aqui. Podem jogar uma bomba ou metralhar todo mundo, desde que não danifiquem minha casa. E, Jasper, você terá o que deseja.

Eu pisquei, a boca de todo mundo escancarada com aquele menininho ruivo chamado Draco. E de repente ele não estava mais lá, e só o som da sirene de uma ambulância vindo para cá.

- O que... Foi... Aquilo?! – perguntaram Rosalie e Nessie juntas.

- Eu não sei. – falei. – Mas eu acho melhor fazer o que ele disse!

- Sim, sim. – concordou o Jasper, e quando eu olhei para ele, ele me olhava sorrindo abobalhado.

AIMEUDEUS, será que o Jasper quer... _A morena da padaria?!_

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, a ambulância para na porta da casa vermelha, e antes de eles baterem, a porta abre. Era a casa de Draco. Não queria nem pensar no que o moleque faria. Agora eu tinha uma ambulância para roubar!

Quando a porta fechou bem sinistramente, eu olhei para Jacob, Nessie e Jasper, que esperavam ansiosos.

- Vamos andando bem devagarzinho... – sussurrei, dando um passo para fora da calçada. – CORRE! – essa é a parte que saímos correndo e gritando pela rua, e quando chegamos à frente a ambulância e eu estava indo para o assento do motorista, o Jake para.

- Porque vamos roubar um carro de churrasco gigante? – ele pergunta, e a Nessie bate na própria testa.

- SE EU FOSSE TUA MÃE, GURI, EU IA ME PERGUNTAR ONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI! – ouvi o grito da Esme, mas não olhei para lá. Se eu tivesse olhado, eu teria visto Rosalie com uma placa verde néon em letras douradas que diziam 'GO GO ALICE!', o Emmett enrolado num pisca-pisca, a Esme batendo no Carlisle com um martelo de borracha amarelo gigante que dizia 'OE OE OE!' com o impacto e Bigodinho dançando e cantando 'JAKE, ALICE, JASPER, NESS! OE OA, EU QUERO VER ESSA GALERA BALANÇAR!'.

Onde eles conseguiram tudo isso?

Pelo que a Rosalie me disse depois, um garotinho da mesma idade de Draco passou vendendo e depois sumiu. Segundo a descrição, ele era pálido-não-tão-pálido-quanto-Draco, tinha cabelos pretos bagunçados, olhos azuis e um sorriso sacana. E vestia uma blusa preta com 'RIOT!' escrito em branco.

Continuando, segurei o braço do Jake e apontei para a enorme sirene vermelha que fazia aquele barulho irritante.

- Isso é uma ambulância, seu animal! Como você não consegue ver essa sirene enorme e chamativa?! – exclamei, e a Nessie revirou os olhos, puxando o Jake para dentro da parte de trás.

Quando eu estava sentada no banco do motorista, com o Jasper ao meu lado, O QUE O JASPER ESTÁ FAZENDO DO MEU LADO? Enfim, eu me lembrei que tinha que lembrar uma coisa que eu me esqueci de lembrar!

- Se isso não é um carro de churrasco gigante, por que tem carne aqui? – ouvi o Jake falar, da parte de trás. Passei a marcha e arranquei com o carro, passei por cima de um mini canteiro de rosas e atropelei um anão de jardim.

- Eca, Jake, ISSO É UM INSTESTINO! – ouvi a Nessie gritando e o barulho de algo provavelmente nojento caindo no chão.

- Hey, vocês sabiam que isso seria usado num transplante?! – ouvi o Jasper dizer, e olhei para ele e sorri. Simples assim. Não. Porque ele sorriu de volta.

Ok, a minha lógica é um pouco confusa.

Não ouvi o Carlito falar uma única vez enquanto eu dirigia louca e desesperadamente por uma estrada. ONDE AQUELA LOUCA SE METEU?! Não se pode ir muito longe com um burro e um cachorro!

- ALICE! – o Jasper me cutucou, apontando para um burro cor de burro quando foge para no lugar que dizia: TÁ DE BURRO? ESTACIONA AQUI!

Eu freei e estacionei no lugar que dizia: AMBULÂNCIA? ION, ION, ION! Desci correndo do carro e fui até o burrico, e o coitado era cheio de fitas rosa no cabelo e estava de batom vermelho. E ELE ERA MACHO!

- O que vamos fazer? – Jacob perguntou, finalmente falando algo que prestasse.

- Vamos nos separar e procurar pistas! – eu falei para eles, fazendo pose de Sherlock Holmes. – Velma, Salsicha e Scooby, vão olhar pela estrada e eu e Fred vamos pela floresta!

- Está falando comigo? – Jacob perguntou, com cara de idiota, enquanto Nessie o arrastava pelo acostamento, e Carlito os seguia.

- Tecnicamente, não era eu que tinha que dizer isso? – Jasper perguntou.

- Ah, cale a boca, Jazz! Você quer ser a Daphne, então? – falei, sem perceber que eu tinha o chamado pelo apelido (fofo) e pegado a mão dele.

Então entramos na floresta.

- E é mais uma aventura de Alice Jones! – gritei, subindo em cima de uma pedra e pulando em cima de um galho.

- QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE ALICE JONES?! – exclamou o Jasper, parecendo um peru velho com problemas na epiglote.

- Alô! Nunca assistiu Indiana Jones não? – perguntei, e comecei a me balançar no galho.

CREC! Que barulho foi esse? Será que...?

- Alice, você está fazendo festa com os macacos aí? – começou Jasper, meio divertido.

- Não, seu lezado, macacos não são do meu nível! – brinquei, levantando o queixo.

- Quer dizer que eles não são do nível um no vídeo-game do Pokémon, é? – ele continuou fazendo piadinha. Desde quando EU, Mary Alice Brandon, sou do mísero nível 1?! Fiquem sabendo que eu já estou no terceiro torneio!

CREC!

- Antes de você me perguntar se eu estou dançando com as minhocas aqui – falei, por que eu realmente parecia uma minhoca dançando lambada, tentando descer daquele galho. Cadê aquela maldita pedra? -, eu vou te dizer: O GALHO QUE EU ESTOU SEGURANDO ESTÁ SE QUEBRANDO!

- OMG, VOCÊ VAI FICAR SÓ BOSTA SE CAIR DAÍ! – disse Jasper, mais desesperado que eu. Eu acho que, se algum dia eu ficar com ele, não que eu tenha considerado essa possibilidade já, claro que não... Tá legal, sim, mas, como eu ia dizendo, se eu algum dia ficar com ele, eu vou ser a Esme da relação, quero dizer, o macho da relação... Mas se a Esme _é _o macho da relação perturbada dela com o Carlisle, então não dá no mesmo?

- OBRIGADA POR ME FALAR DO QUE EU JÁ SEI! – falei meio impaciente. – SEJA HOMEM E ME TIRE DAQUI LOGO, HALE!

- Para te tirar daí, eu teria que ser um macaco ou o seu amado Indiana Jones! – Jasper, o senhor frouxo, falou. Ele estava fazendo charme ou o quê?!

- Eu mandei você ser homem, e não O HOMEM! – falei.

- Ei, eu _sou_ O HOMEM! – ele reclamou.

- Só se for O HOMEM que não consegue abrir um pote de ketchup! – falei e comecei a rir.

- Há-há, muito engraçado para uma pessoa que está caindo de um galho! – ele falou, meio irritadinho. Ele ficava fofo irritado!

- Pelo menos eu consegui subir aqui! – eu meio que me gabei de algo totalmente estúpido. – AAAAAAAAAAA, EU TÔ CAINDO!

- Eu te pego! – o Jasper começou a rodar em círculos, olhando para cima e com as mãos levantadas para o céu, parecendo uma barata bêbada.

Eu caí em cima dele. Ainda bem que ele serve de colchão, porque ele não demonstra muito ser homem. Se bem que eu desconfio que por traz dessa fachada sensível, aja um lado animalesco. Enfim, eu me levantei e ele ficou lá, estatelado no chão, reclamando que suas costelas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

- Levanta daí, peso morto! – interrompi o discurso dele de como uma cirurgia de emergência era difícil de conseguir.

- Bem que eu queria que o peso que caiu em cima de mim fosse morto, mas não, ela tem 50 quilos de ingratidão e está olhando para mim agora. – disse Jasper, se levantando com raiva.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE QUERIA QUE EU ESTIVESSE MORTA? – berrei, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Doeu saber disso. Não me importava se ele disse isso porque estava com raiva, ou se foi da boca pra fora! Foi aquela coisa clichê de mil facas cortando o meu coração...

- EU QUERIA NÃO TER TE CONHECIDO! – ele gritou, bagunçando o cabelo nervosamente.

PLAFT! Seu rosto virou com o tapa que eu dei nele, e os meus dedos estavam marcados em vermelho na sua pele branca.

- EU TE ODEIO! – berrei, e saí correndo.

Eu não prestei muita atenção no caminho, eu apenas fui. Estava começando a chover e eu escorreguei umas cinco vezes. Ganhei um corte fundo no joelho e meu cabelo poderia se misturar ao meio ambiente de tantas folhas.

- AAAAAAA! – eu gritei, enquanto escorregava pela décima terceira vez, só que agora eu estava ROLANDO BARRANCO ABAIXO!

Comi uns dois quilos de mato e terra, e TCHIBUM! Caí num rio! OI, PEIXINHOS! EU VOU MORRER AQUI E MEU ESQUELETO VAI FAZER COMPAINHA PARA VOCÊS! Porque, sabe, eu me enrosquei numa alga maldita e estou sufocando.

Bem que a Bella me dizia para não gazear as aulas de natação!

Minha vida passou por mim como um _flash_, e, cara, eu realmente caí do berço e bati a cabeça quando eu tinha dois anos?!

Eu estava cantando _The End_ na mente e tentando não pensar em muita coisa, quando vi uma coisa branca vindo na minha direção.

O MONSTRO DO LAGO NESS?! UM POLVO ALBINO?!

Não! É... A SAMARA! Mas, espera, a Samara não era morena e vivia num poço?

ENTÃO É A LOIRA DO BANHEIRO?! O que ela está fazendo num rio?

Quando eu fui abrir a boca para falar que ela estava na fic errada, eu engoli água. Muita água. Muita água _mesmo_. E aí apaguei, vendo apenas as mãos brancas da Loira-do-Banheiro-Samara-do-Poço me pegando.

E depois fazia frio. Muito frio. E estava escuro. E o chão era duro. OMG SERÁ QUE ESTOU NO INFERNO? EU JURO QUE NÃO QUERIA TER PUXADO O CABELO DA JESSICA STANLEY NA PRIMEIRA SÉRIE!

Ok. Eu queria.

Forcei meus olhos a abrirem, e adivinhem? O CÉU DO INFERNO É DE PEDRA! E Sheridan está aqui.

O QUE MEU CACHORRO ESTÁ FAZENDO MORTO?! E AQUI?! SÓ PORQUE ELE COMEU O PERU DA CEIA DE NATAL DA VIZINHA DO LADO ESQUERDO?! Que mundo injusto!

Alguém entrou. Era a Loira-do-Banheiro-Samara-do-Poço. Será que ela é o...? ENTÃO O CAPETA É MULHER?! Tô rosa chiclete!

- Olá, gnomo d'água! – a LdBSdP disse.

- Gnomo é a sua... Você tem mãe? – perguntei, porque, bem, se eu reencarnar algum dia, posso anotar isso num papel e ganhar algum prêmio científico quando eu me formar na outra vida.

- Oh, ela é uma velhinha adorável! Sempre ia me visitar e me levava biscoitos! – ela respondeu com ar sonhador, e sentou do meu lado. Parece-me que a velinha é boa demais para ser ofendida, então eu vou deixar passar.

- Ok. Então, o que eu fiz para estar aqui? – perguntei, e eu realmente queria saber, porque, se for assim, o resto do povão tem chances de vir para cá também.

Pensar nisso me fez pensar em Draco. Será que se eu dissesse que o conhecia, ela (ou ele) me deixaria ir?

- Você está com magnésia, por acaso?

- Amnésia – corrigi. Isso significa que o capeta é analfabeto?

- Então, você estava se afobando...

- Afogando!

- AAA PARE DE ME CORRIGIR! NÃO ME PRESSIONE, EU NÃO SOU BURRA, EU SÓ NÃO SOU ESPERTA! – ela começou a gritar feito uma doida e a socar as pedras. Será que o capeta tem psicólogo?

Ah, então deve ser para cá que Freud e Einstein vieram! Quem sabe eu não arrumo uma consulta grátis?

- Ok, ok! Desculpe! – fiz minha melhor cara de arrependida, aquela em que até as pontas do meu cabelo murcham.

- Me perdoa! Eu só tive um dia difícil. – ela começou a chorar e me abraçou. – ELES ESTAVAM ME SEGUINDO, ELES ESTAVAM ME SEGUINDO!

- Quem? – perguntei. OMG será que os anjos estavam atrás dela?

- OS CICLOPES ANÕES DA NEVE! – ela gritou, e depois olhou para mim com raiva. Eu me encolhi, e, pasmem, só agora me dei conta de que estava ensopada. – Shiu, não fale a palavra proibida!

- Palavra proibida? Que palavra proibida? – eu estava totalmente confusa.

- Você falou de novo! DUAS VEZES! Agora os ciclopes anões da neve vão vir nos pegar e comer nossas tripas!

- Calma, calma, os ciclopes anões da neve, eles – pensa rápido, Alice! -, eles derretem no calor!

- MAS ELES VIVEM NO HAVAÍ! – gritou a LdBSdP, como se fosse óbvio o lugar que eles moravam.

- É, mas... Aqui é muito mais quente do que lá, concorda? – tentei acalmá-la, antes que ela se machucasse ou _me_ machucasse.

- Então estamos no núcleo da Terra? – ela parou, olhando para mim como uma tonta.

- OMG O INFERNO É NO NÚCLEO DA TERRA? – eu berrei.

- ESTAMOS NO INFERNO? OMG! OMG! – ela começou a berrar comigo e a correr em círculos.

- Hey! – meu deu um estalo, como aquelas lâmpadas que acendem em cima da cabeça do personagem do desenho animado. – VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ME ENGANAR! Quero dizer, você é o demo, controla tudo isso, então deve obrigatoriamente saber onde fica o inferno!

- Oi? – ela falou, como uma cara lezada que só perdia para a do Sheridan.

- NÃO SEJA CÍNICA! Você quer é me enganar! Quer me fazer vender a alma para você! E sabe por quê?! EU NÃO ESTOU MORTA! – aí eu comecei a pular.

- Claro que não! Eu só te salvei de um afogamento e te trouxe para a minha caverna-esconderijo, porque tinha uma ciclope anã da neve me perseguindo porque eu roubei o cachorro dela! E o Godzilla também estava lá... Sabia que eu apanhei dele?

- OMG! Você é louca! – falei, chocada.

- É isso que os homens de branco dizem toda a vez que vão me sedar. – ela falou como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Então foi você quem roubou meu cachorro! – acusei. Ela (que agora eu sabia que não era o capeta) arregalou os olhos.

- Você é o ciclope anã da neve! – riu.

- Eu não sou um ciclope anão da neve! – reclamei.

Sua expressão se transformou. Ela parecia com raiva, muita raiva, tipo um cachorro com raiva. Aqui ali na boca dela é espuma?!

- VOCÊ ME ENGANOU! – ela meio que rosnou, e eu não fiquei ali para descobrir. Peguei Sheridan pela coleira e voei para fora.

Ainda estava chovendo a tinha lama para tudo quanto é lado. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava. Alice Jones II: A Volta da Pessoa Perdida No Meio do Mato. Sheridan corria junto comigo, não tendo nem ideia no que estávamos metidos, o inocente.

Toda a vez que eu tentava achar o caminho de volta, eu me perdia. Eu não ia gritar por Jasper, _não mesmo_! O orgulho ferido era maior.

Essas árvores parecem todas iguais para mim! E eu tenho certeza de que já passei por aquela lagarta antes!

Será que se eu começar a cantar igual à Giselle, de Encantada, os animaizinhos fofinhos da floresta virão em meu socorro?

Bem, eu tentei. Propaganda enganosa! Acho que eles fugiram correndo.

Continuei andando com Sheridan, e às vezes parava para matar as saudades do pêlo fofinho do meu cachorro. A gente já passou por cada coisa juntos! Tipo aquela vez que eu tive que me fantasiar de carne gigante e fazer uma propaganda de comida para cachorro, porque o Sheridan tinha pensado que o cara que estava fantasiado antes era _mesmo_ um pedaço de carne gigante (a fantasia tinha até cheiro!), e então saiu perseguindo ele pela rua, até que o cara tropeçou no 51º degrau da escada e desceu rolando os outros 50. Também tive que contracenar com o Sheridan (e não é que o elogiaram e tudo?), porque o cachorro do cara só obedecia ao cara, mesmo.

Numa dessas paradas, eu me sentei na sombra de uma árvore e o Sheridan deitou no meu colo.

Fiquei pensando na minha vida. Quando eu o via, um sorriso-banana involuntário surgia em meu rosto, e uma alegria inexplicável tomava conta de mim. Quando ele sorria, eu não conseguia ficar triste e parecia uma boba admirando-o. Sua voz me levava a outro mundo, e eu me sentia feliz e segura. Olhar para uma foto dele me confortava, mesmo se ele não estivesse ali. As atitudes dele me deixavam emocionada e orgulhosa. Ele era sempre brincalhão e nojento, inocente e indecente, fofo e tarado. Ele... _Danny Jones_.

Pensar nessas sensações me fez pensar em Jasper. Porque, bem, ele era fofo, e estranho. Ele tinha medo de mim, e depois era meu melhor amigo. Ele me fazia rir, e depois chorar. Ele era meio paranóico, mas tinha seus momentos de sensatez. Ele nunca deixaria um amigo na mão, eu tenho certeza. Ele sempre parece estar confuso, mas é inteligente. No fundo, eu sinto falta dele quando ele não está por perto. Sempre que eu penso em Edward e Bella, eu sinto um pouquinho de inveja. Eu queria ter aquilo para mim. E depois eu sempre penso no Jasper, para compartilhar aquilo. Somos totalmente opostos, mas sempre dizem que eles se atraem. E, apesar de eu muitas vezes já ter chamado o Jasper de gay, ele não é. Eu realmente amei beijá-lo. E eu acho que poderia fica beijando-o para sempre.

OMG! Eu estou... _amando_! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Ah, a vida é tão bela! Os passarinhos cantam, as sanguessugas rastejam, as flores desabrocham, os coelhos pulam, as vacas mugem, as borboletas voam, as abelhas fazem mel, as árvores vegetam, os macacos catam piolhos uns dos outros, os leões rugem, os golfinhos nadam, as tartarugas se escondem nos cascos, os Três Porquinhos fazem suas casas, A Chapeuzinho Vermelho vai passear no bosque, a Bella Adormecida dorme, a Cinderela perde o sapatinho de cristal, meu cachorro late e uma maçã cai na minha cabeça.

- OI! – alguém gritou no meu ouvido enquanto eu tinha uma crise mental que retardava o funcionamento do meu cérebro.

Quando eu me virei, meu coração quase entala no esôfago quando tenta desesperadamente sair pela boca.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – eu berrei, e eu acho que se houver uma alma viva passando pela estrada, o meu grito chegou até ela.

Eu gritei por: A) Eu estava _apaixonada_ por Jasper Hale. De uma forma conturbada, eu acho. B) Eu levei um susto. C) Eu levei um susto da LdBSdP.

Sheridan gemeu, escondendo o focinho do meu braço.

- Eu sou Rafaela White, e você? – ela falou, sorrindo feliz para mim. O que aconteceu com o desejo insano de me matar porque eu não era um ciclope anão da neve?

Por falar em coisas insanas, eu acabo de resolver deixar meu lado insano e louco sem medo de morrer de uma forma bem cruel (ou não) me dominar, por que se o Chuck Norris explode meio mundo e ainda se safa, porque eu não? **(n/Gio:** Essa é uma frase de um personagem que se chama Chuck Blanchard, de uma história que eu estou escrevendo ;D Mas que provavelmente eu nunca vou publicar.**)**

- Sai de perto de mim, que eu sou faixa roxa em karatê! – foi o que o lado Insano me mandou falar. O lado São me mandava calar a boca se eu ainda quisesse viver para o aniversário de 18 anos.

- Por que você não diz logo que é faixa preta? – ela perguntou. Talvez esteja fazendo algum exercício para calma, aquelas baboseiras de contar até 10, porque ela não aparentou nenhum tipo de alteração comportamental diante dos nossos cinco minutos de conversa.

Não que eu seja o Reid do Criminal Minds e entenda tudo sobre análise comportamental, mas eu sei quando uma pessoa está com raiva e planeja matar você. A menos que ela seja um psicopata. Não que eu já tenha encontrado com _reais_ psicopatas, tipo John Wayne Gacy Junior ou Ted Bundy.

**Nota de Alice Brandon:** _John Wayne Gacy Junior_: Palhaços cometendo crimes já foram tema de vários filmes, quer seja sob a forma de entidades sobrenaturais, como no filme "It" (baseado na obra de Stephen King), ou loucos foragidos de um manicômio, como no filme "Palhaços Assassinos". Mas se esse terror fosse real? E se aquele indivíduo querido pelas crianças e digno da confiança de toda a vizinhança, escondesse uma face sombria? Essa é mais ou menos a história de John Wayne Gacy Junior. **(n/Gio:** Isso prova que meu medo de palhaços não é infundado. Mas, se vocês gostarem de palhaços, isso não quer dizer que todos sejam assustadores e assassinos e malignos.**)**

_Ted Bundy:_ O Picasso da comunidade dos serial killers. Ted era bonito e charmoso, inteligente, seguro de si, com um futuro brilhante, e mais mortal que uma cascavel. Usando sua boa aparência, ele era capaz de seqüestrar e matar suas vítimas sem que ninguém notasse e continuar com sua vida.

**(n/Gio:** fonte: http: * // * .com/ * 2008/ * 11/confira-abaixo-alguns-dos- * psicopatas. *html**)**

- Porque eu não sou nem faixa branca, então eu resolvi não exagerar na mentira, e a roxa é mais bonitinha do que a marrom! – expliquei, descontraída. – E PORQUE VOCÊ QUER SABER?! VAI FALSIFICAR MEU CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO, POR ACASO?! OMG E AINDA PENSA QUE VAI SE LIVRAR DA POLÍCIA?! ESTÁ REDONDAMENTE ENGANADA! A MENTIRA É UM CÍLCULO, VOCÊ NÃO SABIA?! DESEMBUCHA LOGO, QUE QUALQUER COISA QUE VOCÊ FALAR AGORA PODERÁ SER USADA CONTRA VOCÊ NO TRIBUNAL! – resolvi me fazer de pirada, maldito Lado Insano.

- Eu vou ser presa? – ela perguntou, chocada.

- Vai. – eu não tinha muita certeza disso, porque ela poderia me matar antes e fugir. Eu estava contando com a sobrevivência, claro.

- Vão me colocar numa camisa de força igual aos homens de branco? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono. Desculpe me gabar, mas não chega nem perto da minha.

- Não. Mas num macacão laranja horrível! – fiz uma careta.

- Espera, é laranja cheguei ou aquele laranja sem sal? – ela perguntou, parecendo considerar a possibilidade.

- O sem sal. – falei, e ela fez uma cara de nojo.

- AAAAI QUE HORROR – ela deu um gritinho gay e começou a correr em círculos. Foi exatamente nesse momento que eu descobri _tamtamtamtam_ QUE OS SAPATOS DELA SÃO LINDOS E LIMITADOS AAAA!

- Ok, estou com pena de você, o seu único problema é não conseguir girar em um círculo só, e também não saber chegar com estilo, e também não conseguir não parecer uma loira psicopata, e também vir de salto alto bico fino vermelho para uma floresta, mas essas coisinhas a gente pode deixar de lado, não é nada! O grande problema é o fato de você querer me matar. – falei rapidamente, meio nervosa, e logo tapei a boca com as mãos, porque eu deixei escapar demais.

E provavelmente ela tinha lembrado que queria me matar.

- Eu queria te matar? EU?! Uma criatura tão fofinha e pequenina! Deve ter sido uma irmã gêmea do mal, eu nunca teria coragem... OMG REPLAY! EU TENHO UMA IRMÃ GÊMEA DO MAL?! – ela exclamou. – Por quê?! Ó VIDA CRUEL! Por que sempre nessa idade, nessa altura do campeonato alguém descobre que tem uma irmã gêmea? E ainda por cima do mal? Minha vida é uma novela mexicana! EU QUERO UM TESTE DE DNA!

- Espera, você não queria me matar? – depois eu iria bater no meu Lado Insano.

- Não.

- Então por que você está aqui? – eu ia perguntar por que ela me seguiu da caverna até aqui, mas pensei melhor (Lado São agindo!).

- Eu vim te dar o sinal. – ela falou, com uma voz assustadora e fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Que sinal? – perguntei, totalmente confusa.

- O do caminho. – de novo aquela voz assustadora, no estilo '_Eu vejo gente morta_' do menininho do Sexto Sentido.

- Que caminho?

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, eu também estou perdida! Na verdade, eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – ela deu uma pausa. – E você? O que está fazendo na chuva com seu cachorro numa floresta? AH, por falar em cachorros, eles me lembram algo...

- Como eles são fofinhos e babões? – tentei, com voz esperançosa.

- Não. Mas isso não importa _agora_. Responda a minha pergunta! – Rafaela pediu, felizmente sem parecer com raiva.

Então o lado Incompreendido Pelo Mundo tomou conta de mim.

- O meu cachorro estava desaparecido, eu vim atrás dele, me separei do grupo, caí em cima de um garoto, briguei com ele, fiquei perdida sozinha, descobri que estou apaixonada e agora estou aqui com meu cachorro debaixo de uma árvore contando minha vida para uma estranha, que, aliás, se veste muito bem. – disparei, gesticulando exageradamente.

- Então sua situação é pior que a minha. Pelo menos eu não tenho que me preocupar com ninguém, além de mim, é claro... – ela comentou, tentando me consolar. Não teve muito sucesso, se me permite dizer. – Mas e o cara? Tipo, você deve estar mal, né?

- Ah, eu não estou dando a mínima para o lezado! Você acredita que ele disse que queria que eu morresse? – eu menti um pouquinho, porque eu realmente estava chateada com Jasper, mas nem um pouquinho preocupada se ele foi comido por um tigre selvagem ou não.

Embora fosse traumatizante o fato de que o primeiro cara por quem eu _realmente_ me apaixonei foi comido por um tigre selvagem, tecnicamente por minha causa. O que eu iria dizer a minha futura filha quando ela estiver apaixonada? Olhe, querida, sabia que o primeiro amor da sua mãe foi encontrado aos pedaços no meio do mato?

- QUE SAFADO! – Rafaela exclamou. – Se fosse eu, o matava com minhas próprias mãos e usava o sangue para pintar as unhas!

Eu tive que rir com essa. Apesar dos pesares, até que Rafaela era legal. Quando não estava querendo me matar porque eu não era um maldito ciclope anão da neve. Mas _abafa_.

- Você é má! O máximo que pensei foi cortar ele em pedaçinhos com uma faca, colocar no liquidificador e dar para os pobres comerem!

Então, lá estava eu, contando minha vida para uma estranha que queria me matar a alguns minutos atrás. O que você não faz quando está no fundo do poço? Será que vamos acabar como o cara daquele filme, O Náufrago, perdido numa ilha e tendo como melhor amigo uma bola chamada Wilson? OMG QUE TIPOS DE PERIGO SE ESCONDEM POR TRÁS DESSAS PALMEIRAS?! Talvez eu não viva muito para descobrir, na companhia de Rafaela White, que tem algum tipo de distúrbio de personalidade.

Rafaela e eu continuamos conversando e falando mal de Jasper. Eu ainda estava com raiva por ele ter dito todas aquelas coisas para mim, então não me sentia muito culpada quanto a isso. E até que Rafaela era agradável. Ela tinha uma irmã chamada Julia, tinha comprado a M3 de Rosalie porque pensou que fosse um morango gigante e achava Sheridan (eu não pude evitar deixar Sheridan um pouquinho longe dela, claro) parecido com um bolinho de arroz e que as pessoas adoravam dizer que ela era doida e os homens de branco tinham certo prazer doentio de enfiá-la à força em uma camisa branca desconfortável.

Obviamente, eu fiquei com medo desse último tópico, já que ela realmente era capaz de pegar uma machadinha e me cortar em pedaçinhos e fritar, então eu meio que me senti aliviada quando ouvi a voz do Jasper gritar por mim.

- ALICE!

Sheridan latiu e saiu correndo em direção a sua voz. Eu me levantei, já imaginando a cena: eu e Jasper correndo na direção um do outro, num campo de grama verdinha, céu azul e nuvens de algodão. Tudo em câmera lenta, com uma musiquinha tocante ao fundo. Só que, antes do beijo avassalador, eu desceria a mão na cara dele de novo. E fim do comercial de sabão em pó.

Assim que eu dei o primeiro passo, meu braço foi segurado com força.

- Você não vai! – Rafaela sibilou, com aquela expressão assassina, apertando meu braço. Eu gelei. – Não depois de tudo o que ele te fez! Você não vai voltar para ele.

- Me solta! – pedi.

- Você vai ser minha amiguinha. Para sempre! – ela sorriu diabolicamente, de um jeito meio doentio. Ok, _muito_ doentio.

- NÃO! – eu gritei. – JASPER! JASPER!

Ela me empurrou e eu caí no chão, o corte em meu joelho voltando a sangrar e a arder. Rafaela tirou um pedaço de vidro assustador do bolso e passou pelo meu pescoço, sem cortar, com cara de psicopata.

- Não vai doer nadinha, florzinha. – ela sussurrou, com uma cara maníaca. – Eu acho que vou começar pelos seus olhos. Seus doces olhos azuis! São tão lindos! Eu os quero para mim!

Ela contornou meu olho direito levemente com o vidro, e eu tremi.

Eu grito, fechando os olhos. Ela rosna de raiva, e eu sinto uma dor lancinante na barriga, e instintivamente levei minhas mãos até lá. Algo quente escorria. Com alguma dificuldade, abro meus olhos, e ela não está mais lá.

A poucos metros de mim, o pequeno e magrela Carlito está lutando com ela. Ele aplica uma seringa em seu braço, e em alguns segundo ela cai, adormecida. Bem, quem diria que por trás daqueles ossos existia um lutador de karatê?

Fecho os olhos, cansada. Alguém pega minha mão e beija meu cabelo. Sinto Sheridan lambendo a minha bochecha, e sou levemente sacudida.

OOOOO! QUE LUZ É AQUELA?! SERÁ A TÃO FAMOSA LUZ?! É tão bonita e brilhante! Faz um barulhinho engraçado e QUEM É ESSA DESCONHECIDA ME CEGANDO COM ESSA PORCARIA DESSE FLASH?! Cara, eu abri os olhos e nem vi?!

Fechei os olhos novamente, e agora está escuro e frio. A escuridão é tão boa e silenciosa. Dá vontade de ficar aqui para sempre... Para quê lutar?

- Fique comigo, Alice. Eu te amo! – ouvi a voz suplicante de Jasper sussurrar perto do meu ouvido.

Lutar por quem se ama.

- _Do you know what's worth fighting for, when it's not worth dying for?_ – cantei para ele o começo de 21 Guns, do Green Day. Ele sorri carinhosamente para mim. – Sério?

- Claro! – Jasper alisou minha bochecha. Ele estava muito fofo, corado, sujo e suado.

- Mas você não... Mas você não disse que queria que eu morresse? – perguntei, não conseguindo esquecer esse detalhe que martelava na minha cabeça.

- Será que o casal pode deixar a DR para depois? – ouvi a voz da Nessie, impaciente. – Temos uma louca apagada e uma louca machucada para cuidar, e ainda temos que sair daqui!

Ela entrou em meu campo de visão e sorriu para mim. Tinha alguns arranhões e o cabelo estava bagunçado, mas não era nada sério. Estendeu o pedaço de vidro que antes estava cravado em minha barriga e que eu não senti sendo tirado. Eu o segurei levemente e guardei no bolso da calça – se é que eu ainda poderia chamar o trapo que eu estava usando de roupa.

- Vamos logo antes que o machucado infeccione e tenhamos que amputar. E é bom ver você de novo, Al. – ela disse, sorrindo sinceramente.

Sorri fracamente. Jasper me pegou no colo delicadamente, e eu fechei os olhos por um segundo. Quando voltei a abri-los, eu estava deitada em uma maca, dentro da ambulância, com alguns médicos ao meu redor. Como chegamos assim tão rápido? OMG Será que o Jasper tem supervelocidade?

- Você me deu um tremendo susto! – falou ele, colocando o nariz em minha bochecha. Eu sorri, envolvendo seu pescoço com um braço e ganhando um olhar reprovador de um dos médicos. Estirei a língua para ele, que revirou os olhos e murmurou um bem-humorado 'Adolescentes e seus hormônios!'.

- Obrigada. – falei, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu amo você, também.

Jasper abriu o sorriso mais bobo e feliz que eu já tinha visto.

- Eu vou ter que agradecer muito ao Griugiosvino. – comentou, e eu ri.

- É Carlito! – ouvi o Griugiosvino, popularmente conhecido como Carlito, gritar do lado de fora.

ELES NÃO ME DEIXARAM VER MEUS AMIGOS! Disseram que era para eu ir para casa e descansar. Se eu cumprisse tudo como o ordenado, estaria novinha em folha em alguns dias.

O Jasper ligou para a Rose, que disse que Emm estava quase colocando um ovo. Ela armou um barraco por não poder me ver agora, mas depois se conformou. Falou que tinha muita coisa para me contar, mas não mais que eu, é claro! Também falou que foi até a casa de Draco, mas ninguém atendeu e a vizinha disse que ninguém morava ali há anos, quanto mais um garotinho assustador chamado Draco.

Ele pode ser até o bicho-papão, mas eu tenho que agradecer a ele.

Eu só pude ver a Nessie e o Jake, que estavam lá também, colocando alguns curativos. Eles me abraçaram com força, dizendo milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. A Nessie chorava, e eu confesso que queria fazer o mesmo.

- Gente, sem querer ser estraga-prazeres – Jazz começou, meio incerto.

Estávamos os quatro na parte de trás da ambulância, e Carlito e outro enfermeiro de nome desconhecido, mas que era meio pançudinho, então eu o chamava de Pançudinho, estavam na parte da frente, dirigindo.

Sorri para Jasper, incentivando-o. Ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre _tudo_, mas eu tinha certeza do que sentia. Eu esperava não ter que dizer para minha futura filha apaixonada pela primeira vez, "Anjinho, o primeiro amor de sua mãe se atirou de uma ambulância e morreu atropelado.".

- Eu acho que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...

Deu-me um estalo e eu arregalei os olhos, em pânico.

- OMG! A BELLA E O EDWARD! OMG! SERÁ QUE EU VOU SER TIA?! – gritei, levando as mãos à cabeça e sentindo uma leve dor no corte da barriga.

- Mas eu estava falando da minha moto! – protestou Jazz, enquanto Renesmee e Jacob riam descontroladamente. Será que eles fumam algo?

Obriguei Jacob a ligar para Bella, para se certificar de que não tinha nenhum novo Cullen a caminho. E eles ainda estavam presos no banheiro, como eu pensei. Felizmente não foi hoje que a família Cullen cresceu. Renesmee ligou para Rosalie, pedindo que tirassem eles de lá logo. Eu não deixei Renesmee ligar para a Bella, porque era capaz dela influenciar minha amiga a me dar um sobrinho. Vindo de Nessie, eu não duvido nada.

Deixamos os dois na casa de Jacob e fomos para a minha. Eu e Jasper estávamos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Eu estava disposta a seguir as orientações do médico, mas, quando eu cheguei em casa, qual não foi a minha surpresa quando abri a porta e minha mãe me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta na cara de Jasper e dizendo:

- OMG, O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ, MARY?! Bem, não importa! Se arrume, temos que acertar os detalhes finais de seu casamento!

Isso mesmo: _**É. O. QUÊ?!**_

**(566) comentários**

-

**OE!** Finalmente o capítulo saiu! Cara, 15 páginas no Word, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. Essa é a PARTE I do capítulo, só narração da Alice, a na PARTE II (que provavelmente vai demorar, porque próxima semana eu tenho provas e tudo), voltamos com os e-mails.

Tenho uma triste notícia a dar: E-mails está se aproximando do seu fim! Eu já estou com tudo pronto na cabeça, ou quase tudo. Acho que mais três capítulos e o Epílogo *chora*

Então, eu venho pedir a opinião de vocês quanto a que fic eu devo dar mais importância, para quem sabe postar aqui:

**A) ****Cullen's Museum**: De Uma Noite No Museu, apenas o fato de que se passa num Museu. Edward Cullen não quer nada com a vida. É irresponsável, festeiro, preguiçoso. Sua vida muda de cabeça para baixo quando bate seu Volvo pela segunda vez, e seu pai, Carlisle, o obriga a trabalhar de vigia noturno num dos museus da família.

**Prólogo:**

A escuridão predominava na floresta densa. Ela corria desesperada, sufocada. Lágrimas inundavam seus olhos e os ferimentos dos joelhos e cotovelos ardiam. Seu vestido de noiva, antes branco, perfeito, estava rasgado, sujo, banhado de sangue. O medo a consumia, os grandes olhos castanhos transbordavam terror. Ela só queria fugir, _viver_. O conto de fadas transformara-se em pesadelo. Ela já não agüentava mais correr. Parou, sendo abraçada pela noite gélida. Pensou em todos que amava e, quando sentiu algo frio a tocando, a dor agonizante dominando-a, a última imagem que viu foi **dele**. Um anjo? O seu anjo. Ela sabia que o encontraria um dia. Que um dia seria dele. Que um dia seria feliz. E a calma chegou até ela, enchendo seu coração. Ela mergulhou nas águas profundas da morte e o baque de seu corpo caindo no chão ecoou assustadoramente por toda a floresta.

**B) OMG!:** Isabella Swan estuda no Colégio Interno Religioso Para Garotas Padre Antoine di Silva, junto com suas melhores amigas, Rosalie e Alice. Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem – ou não – até que novos professores entram no colégio e uma série de assassinatos misteriosos começa a assolar a pacata vida do interior de Londres.

**Pedaço da fic:**

- OMG! O que você pensa que é?! – exclamei um pouco irritada e, confesso, deliciada com a sua atenção. Mas a irritação era maior! Total. Falo sério!

- Lindo, gostoso, perfeito, sexy e 'O' Cara. – Edward respondeu naturalmente, na maior cara-de-pau, passando um braço por meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos pelo campus.

Eu o empurrei levemente.

- Você se acha o último _twix_ do mundo, não é?

A confusão passou por seu rosto perfeito. Não tem como _não_ admitir que Edward Cullen é, de fato, lindo, gostoso, perfeito e sexy, embora na minha humilde opinião só existe um "'O' Cara", e ele é Horatio, do CSI Miami.

Mas Edward nunca vai ficar sabendo disso. Não por minha boca.

- Um O QUÊ?! – ele perguntou, a testa enrugada. Meus olhos se arregalaram diante de dessa pergunta.

- OLÁ! – quase berrei, estalando os dedos em frente a seu rosto. – Em que mundo você vive, Cullen? – ele fez um beiçinho muito fofo. – Pensei que éramos nós que vivemos praticamente isoladas do mundo, não _você_!

À medida que eu falava, sua expressão mudava entre confusão, dúvida, divertimento e, por fim, mágoa fingida. Mas continuava fofo. Dá vontade de apertar e levar para casa. Penso que Rosalie diria algo como 'apertar e levar para a cama. Ou para o matinho.'.

**E AÍ?! **Gostaram mais de qual? Deixando claro, não vale as duas!

Aliás, quem aqui já leu O Ladrão de Raios e O Mar De Monstros, de Rick Riordan? MUITO phoda *-*

-

**Thamy:** Tenho que admitir: GARGALHEI com seu comentário, sério mesmo. Fiquei uns três minutos rindo. Eu nem sei, acho que sim, né. HUAHUAHUA.

Obg, beijones :*

**Joyce:** Estou me viciando completamente em MCR. Dead, I don't love you, Mama, Blood, Cemetery Drive e Helena são divas! Às vezes eu tenho preguiça, também! O é muito complicado, aff. Rosalie é sempre Rosalie! Passei por lá de novo, tinha a luz acesa e a janela tava aberta, e só dava pra ver um quadro indiano. Não ficamos muito tempo, porque os adultos que a gente estava seguindo já tinha virado a esquina, HUAHUAHUA. Yeah, ele tinha que dar o troco! HOMOSSEXUGAY EURI! Nessie e Jacob estão hilários, aqui. Sim, o coitado! É cada uma que acontece na vida da Alice! Jazz salvando o Sheridan e a Alice!

Obg, beijones :*

**Nixx:** Robsten é óbvio TOTAL!Achei uma foto que o Rob está DESCARADAMENTE olhando para as partes traseiras da KS. Fora ela olhando descaradamente para as partes baixas dele, no VMA! Xavier é tão fofinho, mas eu ainda prefiro o Cameron *-* HUAHUAHUAHUA. Ele está super gostoso, cara, eu morro toda a vez que vejo. Eu já gostava do Alec desde o livro, agora, então! Espero que ria muito agora (: O coitado do Sheridan, né? O Edward é um idiota mermo, eu fiz um momento Lua Nova aqui. BatJazz e seu ajudando, Roblito!

Obg, beijones :*

**Lane:** O Edward não tem todos os parafusos! Poisé, achar que a Bella trocaria ele pelo MIKE NEWTON, até eu não acreditei quando escrevi :B

Obg, beijones :*

**Mah:** RS! O Jazz tinha que dar o troco, apesar dele ter saído no lucro com Alice! Desculpe a demora para postar D: O próximo vai demorar também D:

Obg, beijones :*

**Milena:** HUAHUAHUAHUA! Eu acho que eu sou, viu? Mas é melhor que ser normal!

Obg, beijones :*

**Ashley:** OWN, espero que eu esteja agradando *-* Que lindo! Vamos fazer uma reunião de pessoas anormais e compartilhar nossas loucuras :B

Obg, beijones :*

**Aniil:** EVERYBODY'S CRAZY, OE! Edward não tem cérebro, se abrissem a cabeça dele teria uma plaquinha de VAZIO :B A Alice é diva :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Miss:** Que bom que adora! Espero que tenha gargalhado com esse capítulo! As aventuras de Alice Brandon! Haha.

Obg, beijones :*

**Marydf:** Uhum, Ed malucão! Achar que a Bella trocaria ele por um gay! :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Sakaguchi:** OOOOLA, diva! Meudeus, nem água?! Por que não matam todo mundo a facadas, logo? Rose enviada no inferno, EURI. Ela é prima de Lilith, hehe. Ele tinha que dar o troco! Poisé, o Sheridan acaba sendo vítima de toda essa loucura. Nessie adestrou muito bem o Jacob, né! As minhas também, hihu. Meu pai também gosta de Pica-Pau, mas eu ADORO a história do mexilhão feio! Comparando o Ed com o Carlisle, a Esme e o Emmett, ele é o mais normal. Vou indicar, HAHA.

Obg, beijones :*

**Raffa:** HUAHUAHUA Eu meio que fiz um momento Lua Nova aí. Bem, eles deixaram o Ed e a Bells trancados no banheiro. EURI. Cara, ADOREI o filme, mas ainda não tive tempo para ver no cinema D: ELE COMPRA UM TIGRE PRA COMER NO OUTRO SENTIDO?! .-. Nha, vou bater não, eu conto os filmes às vezes, também. To louca pra ver O Pacto Secreto, e A órfã, quando chegar aqui. Já leu O Ladrão de Raios, de Rick Riordan? É muito phoda, e a mãe de Percy faz comida azul *-*

**Sarinha:** Bem-vinda! Espero que esteja gostando!

Obg, beijones :*

**Katrina:** Ok :D

Obg, beijones :*

**Nessie:** Poisé, Carlisle e Esme não são pais a se espelhar, hihi. Jasper divo! O casal de divos, o neurótico e a psicótica, hehe. Alice é uma criaturinha fofa! Adorei a Nessie também :B

Obg, beijones :*

**Luiza:** Seja bem vinda, espero que esteja gostando! :D

Obg, beijones :*

**BYE BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PARTE II**

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Casamento

ALICE VAI CASAR! Alice vai casar, ela não pode casar, ela não pode casar, mas ela vai casar!

Justo agora que a gente tinha se resolvido! Depois de tudo que a gente passou...

Ela simplesmente chega à casa toda acabada e a mãe diz que ela vai casar! Aparentemente, minha Alice não sabia disso, porque ficou olhando para a mãe com uma carinha confusa. Aquele... Monstro de roupas de grife e sobrancelhas desenhadas me expulsa de lá e sai arrastando minha doce Alice...

Rosalie ainda não chegou. Roubei todo o Doritos e Cheetos de requeijão da dispensa e estou trancado no meu quarto. O que fazer?

Acho que estou entrando em depressão.

Eu não podia mandar um e-mail para o Emmett, o desgraçado maldito riria da minha cara. Só me resta você, porque, sabe, você é meio emo, Ed, e meio gay também, _sem ofensas_, claro.

O celular da Alice só dá ocupado!

Eu acho que estou mal mesmo. Eu estou vendo a luiukjnm, ç;

Caí da cadeira

Eu amo minha pequena psicopata Alice, Edward.

Viver sem ela é como se Billie Joe Armstrong não fosse contra o sistema. Como Percy Jackson sem Annabeth Chase. Como aula de matemática sem aluno dormindo. Como Stephenie Meyer sem escrever sobre triângulo amoroso! Como Lincoln sem a cartola, como Einstein sem a careta!

Um mundo vazio e sombrio...

Minha melancolia alimentaria Shakespeare.

Ou não.

E agora? Como eu vou viver sem Alice Brandon?

-

SMS de Edward Cullen para Jasper Hale

_Lute por ela, acéfalo!_

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Casamento

Eu acabei de sair da delegacia. Sem sangue, sem danos. Sem perguntas.

COMO ASSIM ALICE VAI CASAR?

Para sua informação, Hale, eu não sou gay. Eu apenas sou mais sensível ao mundo exterior que o normal. Se eu for gay, o Emmett é o quê? **Homossexugay**?

Rosalie já está indo para casa. Que tal você invadir a casa de Alice e fazer uma chacina?

Só pra constar, eu não falei sério.

Pergunte para Rosalie, ela sempre tem um plano.

-

**Para:** Edward Cullen

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Casamento

Delegacia? Você andou vendendo metilenodioximetanfetamina por aí ou o quê?

Alice vai casar casando, oras!

Tanto faz, tanto faz.

Rosalie me chamaria de inútil e me chutaria. Eu preciso de um conselho de alguém que não seja maléfico e o Sr. Mad está de férias com a secretária no Havaí. Eu ligo para ele e diz: _Oi, aqui é o Sr. Mad, estou muito ocupado fazendo você-sabe-o-quê com a minha secretária para ouvir problemas de pessoas inúteis e melancólicas que não sabem pensar por si só. Não deixe recado e não me incomode. Ah, e não se mate!_

A mãe da Alice levou Jacob para dentro da toca. E ele saiu vestido parecendo um sinalizador de avião rosa. Minha Alice parecia tão infeliz!

Acho que estou fadado a definhar na solidão de meu refúgio, tendo pensamentos melancólicos que me ferem ante a minha morte!

Edward, você quer alguma coisa que eu tenha para que eu possa colocar no meu testamento online?

-

**Para:** Jasper Hale

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Casamento

Eu me recuso a responder. Você está duvidando da minha moral e ética.

Jasper. Você **É** inútil, sinto lhe dizer.

Sr. Mad é um parasita que só quer seu dinheiro.

Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, eu prometo. Apenas não se mate, nisso o Sr. Mad tem razão.

E esqueça essa baboseira de testamento online.

-

SMS de Jasper Hale para Edward Cullen

_Vou me matar enfiando a cara num vaso de samambaiais. Eu deixei para você minha coleção de tampinhas de Coca-Cola._

-

SMS de Edward Cullen para Jasper Hale

_Você não está falando sério quanto a se matar, ou está? E como assim tudo o que eu ganho depois de te aturar por muito tempo é uma coleção de tampinhas de Coca-Cola?_

-

SMS de Jasper Hale para Edward Cullen

_Vafjen eij eweijv pkanrs iesj!_

-

SMS de Edward Cullen para Jasper Hale

_Isso é macumba?! Perdeu a cabeça, pobre garoto. Estou indo aí. Não acabe com sua vida ainda, versão meio emo de Romeu._

-

**Para: **Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Como assim?

Só para você saber, eu não estava "ignorando" suas 27 chamadas e 19 mensagens simplesmente porque eu quis, ou porque eu aparentemente não fui convidada a ser sua madrinha de casamento (!!!!), mas porque eu estava na delegacia e Charlie (sim, meu próprio pai foi tão desalmado e cruel ao ponto de fazer isso comigo!) confiscou meu celular.

Agora, _Mary Alice Brandon_, COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR?! E QUEM _RAIOS_ É O NOIVO?! DE QUE BURACO ESSE CARA SURGIU?! E PORQUE JACOB ME LIGOU/ENTUPIU MEU CELULAR DE MENSAGENS PERGUNTANDO SE EU ACHAVA QUE ELE ERA MACHO?!

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Como assim?

_BELLA!_ EU ESTOU SIMPLESMENTE DESESPERADA! Disse à Elaine que não estava me sentindo bem, e que tinha o direito de ir me deitar cedo para não aparecer completamente acabada e parecendo a Noiva Cadáver (apesar de eu a achar fofa, mas Elaine não sabe disso) no meu casamento.

Claro que ela caiu. Minha própria mãe acha mesmo que eu estou animada para me casar com um cara que eu nem mesmo sei o nome?! Ah, por favor!

Eu acho que ela me disse o nome do cara. Mas eu não gravei. Eu sei que ele é de uma família rica e deve ser um mauricinho de unhas feitas.

OMG, logo agora que eu finalmente me acertei com o amor da minha vida, a mortadela do meu pão, o ketchup da minha batata frita... Você tem que me ajudar! É claro que você vai me ajudar. Você é minha melhor amiga, e _amigas dividem chocolate_! O que o adulto careca que parecia um leitãozinho e que estava comendo sopa no restaurante favorito de meu pai pensaria de você se você se negar a me ajudar?

Ele claramente não ficaria nada satisfeito.

Ok. O JACOB FEZ _O QUÊ_?! OMG! Isso é tão... Estupidamente hilário!

Não sei se você chegou realmente a considerar esta possibilidade, mas não, ele não está pensando em largar a Nessie e ir dançar num postinho só de lingerie rosa!

Ele só está em dúvida sobre sua masculinidade porque Elaine achou que ele era gay. E, pelo que deu pra entender, Billy também achou que o próprio filho era gay.

Ok. Ok. Delegacia. _Delegacia_. Que tipo que _insanidade_ você cometeu agora, Isabella?

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Como assim?

Eu estou realmente considerando a possibilidade de sua mãe ser algum tipo de extraterrestre maluco e malvado. Ela precisa ser estudada pela equipe do Hotch de Criminal Minds. Falo sério! Ela tem algum tipo de mente doentia e psicopata, e provavelmente vai induzi-la a engravidar do noivo misterioso, te trancar num porão durante os nove meses e roubar o bebê quando ele nascer. E, é claro, depois te matar.

Ok, então, eu tive que ler no BVI como você se acertou com Jasper. Comentários depois. E isso não é justo, Al! _Amigas dividem chocolate_! Ainda lembro como se tivesse acontecido há dois anos...

Nós duas no shopping, sentadas nas mesas pretas e altas em frente ao Burger King, comendo um saco de fandangos de presunto gigante com uma coca-cola de 500 ml e falando mal do povo e das roupas das mulheres que passavam. A gente estava comentando sobre o caso Melissa Hayes e Justina Cooper. Elas eram tão amigas e Melissa foi tão falsa e roubou o namorado da outra e mentiu descaradamente sobre isso e ainda espalhou falsos boatos! E depois começamos a falar sobre nossa amizade, e nem percebemos quando um adulto careca que parecia um leitão sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha, e se virou completamente para nós e ficou ouvindo nossa história enquanto tomava sopa e comia pão. E quando fomos dividir a mini barra de Hershey's Chocolate Branco que você tinha comprado, e era só um tablete de cinco, e sobrou um, e você disse:

"É matematicamente impossível dividir isso, a não ser que eu tivesse uma faca!"

E então o adulto legal e careca falou, sorrindo:

"Porque amigas dividem chocolate!" E nós sorrimos sem-graça para ele, mas depois nos demos conta de que era legal. E até hoje eu me arrependo de não ter dado tchau para ele quando ele foi embora!

Ele era tão legal...

Mas, enfim, pequeno gafanhoto! O que sua mãe insana disse para Jacob pra ele achar que é gay e me perguntar se eu o achava másculo?

Foi tipo:

"Bella, você acha que eu sou macho?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando eu atendi o telefone.

"Como?!" Eu tinha acabado de ligar o telefone e de sair da Delegacia e me deparo com isso. Então eu meio que parei estática no meio da rua e quase fui atropelada por uma bicicleta. "SEU FRESCO!" Berrei pro idiota, mas o Jacob (que eu tenho plena e absoluta certeza que adquiriu problemas psicológicos depois que nos conheceu) começou a dar a louca, lá.

"AAAAAAA! COMO ASSIM EU SOU GAY?! NÃO, EU NÃO SOU! HÁ! EU ACABEI DE PISAR NA GRAMA, E TINHA ESCRITO 'NÃO PISE NA GRAMA'! EU SOU MACHO, EU SOU DURÃO! E AGORA EU ACABEI DE CUSPIR NO CHÃO! VIU?! EU NÃO SOU GAY! EU SINTO ATRAÇÃO PELA NESSIE, TÁ LEGAL? OMG! SERÁ QUE EU SOU BI?! MAS UMA VEZ EU SONHEI COM A NESSIE DE ENFERMEIRA E A GENTE ESTAVA NUM HOSPITAL, E VOCÊ SABE, E EU NUNCA TIVE SONHOS ASSIM COM UM CARA, E..."

"Ok, eu realmente não merecia ouvir sobre seus sonhos pervertidos com Renesmee. Eu prefiro imaginar que os bebês vêm da cegonha. NÃO CORROMPA A MINHA INOCÊNCIA!"

"Isso vem da pessoa que ficou horas com Edward Cullen num banheiro, fazendo _sabe-se lá o quê_!"

"Isso _não vem_ ao caso!" exclamei, e ele riu. Depois, com um suspiro alto, ele disse seriamente: "Eu vou ter que usar um terno rosa purpurinado e um sapato de estampa de onçinha! Sabe o que isso faz com a masculinidade de um cara?"

"Pra que _raios_ você tem que usar essa coisa mais rosa que mil patricinhas fazendo compras juntas num shopping?" perguntei, totalmente inocente sobre o assunto _casamento_. Eu não tinha visto as mensagens ainda.

"Você ainda não sabe?" perguntou ele, perplexo. "Não falou com Alice ainda?"

"O que é que tem o projeto de anão?" Foi aí que eu comecei a me preocupar. Vai que você teve um ataque de hemorragia interna...

Ele não respondeu. "Jacob? Jake?" Eu fiquei um minuto esperando, e quando eu pensei que ele tinha desligado na minha cara, alguém falou com uma voz bem gay.

"Christian, ainda está aí?" E eu fiquei 'WFT?'. Que Christian?

"Jacob?"

"Eu não posso falar agora, estou no shopping com minha amiga que vai casar, super-babado isso, depois eu te conto! Fale com o _Al_ mais tarde, ok? Beijo-beijo."

Então ele desligou e eu fiquei sem entender nada, e eu fiquei realmente preocupada, achando que alguém tinha drogado ele ou coisa assim.

Eu fui olhar as mensagens, e tudo que eu entendi era que eu precisava ligar para você urgente porque o apocalipse começou (eu pensei que você estava se referindo à nova temporada de Supernatural). Eu liguei para o Edward, que me disse para olhar no BVI, e que ele não podia vir aqui em casa porque estava ocupado demais tentando fazer Jasper tirar a cara do vaso da plantas.

Não se sinta culpada por isso.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que você ia CASAR!

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Como assim?

Bem, quando Elaine me deu a notícia bombástica, simplesmente me arrastou para trocar de roupa, porque eu não iria de trapos a um shopping. A TIRANA SEM CORAÇÃO NEM SE IMPORTOU EM SABER COMO EU ESTAVA EM TRAPOS! Se eu tivesse sido atropelada por um ônibus, e ela fosse me visitar no hospital, a primeira coisa que diria era que eu deveria ter tirado os sapatos antes de ser atropelada.

Enquanto ela escolhia uma roupa e me deixava de molho em sais de banho, eu tentava ligar desesperadamente para você, claro.

Então, quando eu saio do banho só de toalha desejando que o teto caísse sobre a cabeça de Elaine e a faça ficar inconsciente pelo tempo que der para eu fugir para a Romênia, a campainha toca. Elaine vai atender enquanto eu me sentei no montinho de roupas em cima da cama, desesperada para saber do meu destino cruel e pavoroso.

Um minuto depois Elaine entra no meu quarto arrastando um Jacob Black com cara de confuso e com um pacote rosa berrante purpurinado e cheio de frufrus na mão.

Interrompendo a narração, você deve estar se perguntando por que _diabos_ eu não tranquei a porta, arrastei um móvel para lá para impedir a passagem, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, enfiei as comidas que qualquer nutricionista classificaria como 'lixo' ou 'porcaria' ou 'o que vai entupir suas artérias no futuro' que eu tenho dentro do meu closet, pulei a janela e me mandei para a casa da Rosalie.

O problema é que eu estava chocada. Estou quase batendo em mim mesma por isso, mas eu estava chocada demais. Quer dizer, uma loira psicopata tinha seqüestrado Sheridan e tentando me matar, e agora minha mãe diz que eu vou casar.

Eu simplesmente ainda estava processando a notícia. O correto seria a filha chegar para a mãe e dizer um alegre "mamãe, eu vou casar!" e então a coitada da senhora desmaia em choque porque seu futuro genro tem onze tatuagens e três piercings.

Além do mais, eu não duvido nada que tenham sensores infravermelhos no jardim. Tudo é possível.

Continuando, eu gritei quando Jacob entrou, porque, apesar de ele realmente não estar, tipo assim, olhando pra mim, ele _ainda assim_ estava olhando pra mim, apenas olhando, não do jeito que ele _não_ devia estar, MAS ELE ESTAVA OLHANDO!

"Deixa de besteira, menina, é só o Jacob!" Elaine me repreendeu quando eu me escondi atrás de Salvatore Reid Lupin Bass Lerman Crawford Sturridge Bright Winchester Jones Way Felton Bewley, meu urso polar de pelúcia gigantescamente gigante (aquele que a cada dia o nome aumenta, lembra?).

"SAI DAQUI, JAKE!" Eu a ignorei, e gritei para ele.

"Mary, querida, qual é o problema?" Elaine olhou para mim. Minha cabeça estava apoiada no ombro do urso, ou braço, sei lá. "Vamos, troque-se logo!"

"Com o Jacob aqui?! Nem pensar!"

"Deixe de frescura, Mary!"

"Tem um garoto que não é meu n-" Eu parei na hora. Elaine não podia saber exatamente sobre Jasper. "Tem um garoto que não é uma garota me olhando trocar de roupa!"

"É claro que eu não sou um garota!" Jake se exaltou. "Porque você iria querer que outra garota te olhasse trocar de roupa? Isso é influência daquela Isabella e..." Elaine falou no mesmo momento que Jacob, e ela parou seu discurso antes mesmo de começar e olhou para Jacob como se ele fosse um ET – ou como se tivesse chegado à brilhante dedução DE QUE ELE NÃO ERA UMA GAROTA!

"Claro que você não é uma garota!" Ela exclamou, e eu suspirei aliviada, porque pelo menos is- "Você nem mesmo é um garoto! Você é gay, esqueceu?"

"O QUÊ?!" Eu e Jake gritamos juntos, completamente chocados. "VOCÊ É GAY?!" Perguntei para ele.

"Não!" Ele negou, parecendo ultrajado. "Sim!" Elaine afirmou no mesmo momento que ele, como se fosse lógico. "Oh, não tente esconder, querido Jacob! Seu pai já me deixou a par da situação!"

"Que situação? NÃO TEM SITUAÇÃO NENHUMA!" Jake grasnou. Eu continuava em meu lugar atrás do meu urso, ouvindo todos aqueles absurdos.

"Ora, que você tenta esconder dele, mas ele sabe. Ele não está decepcionado, não se preocupe. Ele sabe que você tenta compensar sua... Atração por testosterona com aquela Renesmee, mas não esqueça que pais sabem de tudo!"

"VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA?!" Jake começou a dar a louca, gesticulando nervosamente e falando coisas totalmente sem sentido. Ele parecia estar matando muriçoca com as mãos.

"Não precisa fingir, Jakie. Porque você acha que eu te aproximei da Mary? Padrinhos gays são MARA! Venha, olhe o que eu trouxe para você!" Elaine abriu a caixa e eu quase me mijei de rir com o que tinha lá dentro. Um terno rosa purpurinado de corte italiano e um exótico sapato de estampa de onçinha. "A Mary vai ter o padrinho gay mais _fashion_ que já viram!"

Ok. Volta o DVD.

"COMO É? JACOB VAI SER... MEU PADRINHO GAY?!" Gritei. Eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha padrinhos! Ah, e Elaine proibiu que eu te chamasse para madrinha. Ou qualquer um dos meus amigos marginais, ela disse.

Jacob estava em choque, e eu teria rido se a situação não fosse tão perturbadora. Mas a cara dele estava hilária!

"Claro! Sabe, eu sempre quis ter um padrinho gay... Mas infelizmente não pude! OH! O que acha de transformarmos seu casamento num musical? Lindo! A jovem noiva entra feliz e dançando, cantando uma bela canção, e o noivo a encontra, e eles cantam e dançam juntos... Oh!" Elaine rodopiava pelo meu quarto, e eu bati minha cabeça na do boneco, derrotada.

"Eu não sou gay." Jacob começou a falar.

"Finja." Eu sussurrei para ele, e fiz uns gestos de 'mais tarda a gente se fala!'.

Jake começou a gritar de raiva e a puxar os cabelos e a pular. Foi bem estranho.

"NÃO!" Elaine berrou. "Faz mal para a pele se estressar, querida." Não, ela não estava falando comigo. E foi só pensar... "Venha logo, Mary. Temos que fazer compras!"

Pela primeira vez eu odiei fazer compras. Eu passei três horas olhando as porcelanas e móveis que Elaine tinha selecionado para mim e achava que eu ia gostar. Depois, ela passou uma hora me mostrando os vestidos das madrinhas. Depois _QUATRO HORAS_ na loja de lingeries e experimentar milhares e _desfilar_ para Elaine e Jacob. DESFILAR DE LINGERIE PARA JACOB!

E depois, eu passei em frente ao McDonald's e NÃO PUDE COMPRAR NEM UMA MÍSERA BATATINHA! Eu não pude comer nada, PORQUE ELAINE DISSE QUE EU IA ENGORDAR!

Sabe, quando eu crescer (ok, eu não vou crescer mais), digo, quando eu ficar mais velha, eu vou trabalhar no McDonald's, vou exigir que o meu salário seja pago em bigmacs e, além disso, vou furtar comida e vou ficar tão gorda que eu vou ter que andar de cadeira de rodas, isso se ela não quebrar com meu peso. Ok, uma cadeira de rodas não, eu vou andar de reboque, e quem vai pagar pelo meu tratamento de diabetes e artérias entupidas NÃO VAI SER EU!

"Meu Deus, ela tá mau!" ouvi o Jacob sussurrar atrás de mim, para não atrapalhar meu culto sagrado ao sorvete de plástico da sorveteria, que se chama Sorveteria.

"Porque você acha?" Elaine sussurrou. Será que esse é o começo de uma possível amizade ou Jacob está planejando um Golpe de Estado?

"Ela está cultuando um sorvete de mentira!" Jacob exclamou.

"Quieto!" Falei para ele. "Não irrite os deuses!"

"Ela vai largar o noivo para se casar com um pedaço de plástico ou sei lá o quê em forma de sorvete. O que você vai dizer quando sorvetinhos de cabelos espetados te chamarem de vovó?"

"Que horror, Jakie! MARY! NEM PENSE EM LEVAR ESSE SORVETE PARA CASA! Venha, vou te dar aquelas coisas gordurosas do McDonald's!"

Depois fomos provar o vestido de novo, só para garantir, e eu engordei apenas uma grama e isso gerou a Terceira Guerra Mundial. Jacob foi assediado por pelo menos três funcionários em cada loja.

Agora eu estou em casa, clamando por sua ajuda e quase caindo no chão de cansaço, PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM ALGUÉM QUE EU NEM CONHEÇO!

Plano? Plano? Plano? Plano? Plano? Plano? Plano? Plano? PLANO?!

-

SMS de Alice Brandon para Bella Swan

_OMG! Sério, alguém, por favor, pare a mente doentia da minha mãe!_

-

SMS de Bella Swan para Rosalie Hale

_Preciso de um plano!_

-

SMS de Rosalie Hale para Bella Swan

_Se for para explodir a cabeça do Mickey Mouse, eu tenho trinta! O meu preferido é o do seqüestro..._

-

SMS de Bella Swan para Rosalie Hale

_Se o Mickey tiver algo a ver com a mãe de Alice, tudo bem._

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Como assim?

Você acredita que a Rose quer explodir o Mickey Mouse?!

Enfim, COMO ASSIM SUA MÃE ACHA QUE JACOB É GAY? Não foi ela que teve que ficar ouvindo os sonhos pervertidos dele com Renesmee!

Quem é o cara? Eu posso conseguir o endereço dele com Charlie, ver se ele é fichado e tudo. Com sorte conseguimos o endereço dele, e talvez Emmett possa chamar seus amigos vândalos para fazerem uma visitinha a ele.

Meu Deus! O que eu estou pensando?! Eu acabei de me dar um tapa e verdadeiramente doeu, mas foi por uma boa causa. Quero dizer, eu estou convivendo demais com Emmett e Rosalie! OMG, isto está afetando meu cérebro.

Falando no Diabo e no seu braço direito, Rosalie disse que estava vindo pra cá e que vai pegar o Emmett na casa dele primeiro. O Edward já estava na casa dela, tentando falar com Jasper ou algo assim.

Ela me contou que parece que o Jasper está total deprimido. É o que ela pensa, porque, veja bem, ele se trancou no quarto e está se alimentando apenas de Doritos e Cheetos. Tudo que ouvem quando se enfia a orelha na porta dele é My Chemical Romance. Rose pensa que ele está escrevendo cartas depressivas, porque todo o seu papel de carta que estava impecavelmente guardado numa caixa de vidro dentro do seu closet foi roubado, e Jasper é provavelmente o único que ousaria se aventurar pelo closet de Rose.

Eu realmente entendo a dor dele, mas, por favor, não se sentia culpada!

Mas, tipo, como assim sua mãe pensou que Jacob é gay?

Você poderia dar um carro a ele em agradecimento por participar desse pequeno teatrinho. Talvez Rosalie use isso em seu plano maligno.

Edward pediu que eu falasse alguma coisa sentimental que dissesse o quão ele está revoltado com isso de casamento.

Alice Brandon, que mensagem foi aquela? O que sua mãe aprontou dessa vez?

Mantenha-me informada enquanto eu penso num plano com Rose e Emm para te tirar dessa.

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** OMG!

Eu estou escondida no banheiro e não tenho muito tempo. Minha mãe mandou fazer uma despedida de solteiro para mim e aqui está cheio de caras de couro dançando sensualmente em um palquinho!

Jacob está aqui, e eu acho que o cara vai surtar daqui a pouco com os caras de tanguinha rosa tentando passar a mão nele!

AAAAAARGH! Acho que vou chorar!

-

SMS de Alice Brandon para Jasper Hale

_Preciso de você._

-

SMS de Jasper Hale para Alice Brandon

_Te amo._

-

SMS de Alice Brandon para Jasper Hale

_Te amo._

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Babado fortíssimo!

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

-

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Res: Babado fortíssimo!

QUE PORCARIA É ESSA, BELLA?

Só pra constar, eu demorei uma hora e quarenta e oito minutos para responder por que Elaine tá na minha cola. Eu tive que dizer a ela que estava com diarréia de tanta emoção para que ela me deixasse ir.

Juro que se eu vir minha própria mãe se agarrando de novo com um cara vestido de bombeiro, eu vomito.

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Res: Babado Fortíssimo

Aqui é Rosalie.

Isso se chama tática de guerra. Acha que eu iria contando assim qualquer coisa, na lata, tendo o perigo de sua mãe ou qualquer outro desequilibrado ler?

Não! Porque você acha que eu tenho amigos no exército?

Enfim, agora que eu tenho uma confirmação de que você é você, vou por você dentro dos fatos.

1 – ECA! Eu estou quase vomitando com Edward e Bella aqui. Dá pra eles serem menos melosos? Parece que se afogaram num poço de mel.

2 – Comer McDonald's ajuda a pensar, FATO.

3 – Ei, já te falei que estou namorando com Emmett?

4 – Você se importaria se eu batesse muito no Jasper pra ele reagir a alguma coisa e me escutar pelo menos uma vez na porcaria de vida dele?

5 – Quanto "aquilo", está tudo bem encaminhado.

6 – O quanto você se opõe a seqüestro e roubo? Por bons motivos, é claro. E ninguém sairá ferido, eu garanto.

-

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Dever de álgebra

Ah, qual é, QUE MANÉ DEVER DE ÁLGEBRA!

Ainda é Rosalie. A Bella me disse que não tinha contado para você a nossa pequena aventura na delegacia.

Eu vou começar por eu e Emmett na lanchonete. Eu estava despreocupadamente lixando as unhas e o Emm dizendo que devíamos ter uma senha do tipo Gota de Limão, igual a do Dumbledore ou algo assim.

Como em todos esses lugares, tem sempre uma assanhada, pelos deuses! Foi só eu ir ao banheiro que já tinha uma garota instalada na nossa mesa. E o pior! Era uma ex do Emm, imagina.

"Olá." Eu falei, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e olhando pra cara dele e depois pra cara mal-lavada dela.

"Rosie, baby!" Emmett abriu um sorriso enorme. "Veja quem está aqui! Frankie!"

"OOOLÁ, FRANCESCA!" Falei com falsa empolgação. "Eu estava sentada aí." Fechei a cara.

"Desculpe Rosalie." Como se ela estivesse sendo absolutamente sincera! "Pode pegar uma cadeira na outra mesa. Ou nos deixe sozinhos, se preferir."

Nem a pau, Juvenal.

Sério, Alice, aquela Francesca é tão atirada! Tenho certeza de que se eu fosse um desenho animado, fumaçinhas estariam saindo das minhas orelhas.

"Não, obrigada." Eu juro que, quando eu peguei a cadeira, tive vontade de jogar nela. "Então, Emm, sobre o quê estavam conversando?"

"Frankie está passando o feriado prolongado que eu nem sabia que tinha, aqui, não é legal?"

Não, não é.

"Absolutamente!"

"Eu estava com tanta saudade!" Francesca exclamou, claramente olhando Emmett. "Como andam Eddie e Jazz?"

"_Edward_ está namorando, e meu irmão está dando uma de bundão cego com uma garota." Respondi. Enquanto eu me virei para pedir uma porção de fritas à garçonete, que estranhamente estava sentada numa mesa perto da nossa olhando-nos fixamente com um saco de pipocas na mão, Francesca já tinha instalado uma das patas na mão de Emmett.

Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! Pff.

"E vocês dois? Continua encalhada, Rosalie?" Fato que a garota estava provocando!

Eu sou uma pessoa educada, você sabe, muito educada mesmo, super educada, um poço de delicadeza, mas eu não resisti em mandar o dedo do meio para aquela vaca.

O que me fez refletir: porque dizemos que alguém é vaca quando essa pessoa é atirada, exibida, metida, fofoqueira, antiética ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

É uma tremenda injustiça com as pobres vaquinhas, cara! Elas são tão fofinhas, menos quando estão defecando, eca.

Ok, elas só são fofinhas nos desenhos, mas ainda assim é um insulto àquela que nos dá leite, queijo e derivados.

Então, porque não chamamos as v... _Elas_ de... PROSTIVADIAS? Isso!

Continuando, enquanto eu pensava sobre vacas e prostivadias e esmagava minhas fritas, EMMETT ESTAVA QUASE BEIJANDO AQUELA PROSTIVADIA DA FRANCESCA! ARGH!

"MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA AQUI?!" eu berrei e me levantei. Olhei pro lado, a garçonete olhava pra gente com a boca aberta cheia de pipoca dentro, e uns caras se levantaram e começaram a andar na nossa direção. "QUEM SE METER LEVA PANCADA, FALOU?"

"Rose, eu..." Emmett tentou se explicar, mas eu não deixei.

"Você ia beijar a garota que fez a gente se mudar!"

"Conhecemos as melhores pessoas do mundo e vivemos os melhores momentos do universo com Alice e Bella, Rose!"

"Isso não é desculpa! Você está defendendo ela?!" Eu tinha me levantando e bati a mão na mesa, e depois apontei pra casa da Francesca.

"Ei, sem ressentimentos quanto àquela aposta, lembra?" Ela falou, se levantando e erguendo os braços com as palmas das mãos levantadas pra cima.

"AO DIABO COM ISSO!" eu gritei, olhando mortiferamente pra ela.

"Ela tá tremendo, morrendo de raiva e ficando verde ou é impressão minha? OMFG! A garota vai virar o Hulk! MANHÊ!" Eu ouvi a garçonete dizer, mas ignorei.

Nesse momento, o Emmett se levantou e falou para mim numa voz séria e assustadora para alguém que confunde o desenho de um absorvente com um amendoim. **(créditos a ThiagoBanik e federicodevito, que estavam contando seus micos via twitter e eu achei engraçada a piada interna, por mais que eu não tenha realmente entendido.)**

"Vamos ao banheiro."

"Quê?" Eu e Francesca falamos juntas.

"Você não, Frankie. Eu e Rose."

"Porque eu iria ao banheiro?" Perguntei totalmente confusa.

"Porque Alice e Jasper e Edward e Bella se resolveram trancados num banheiro, e eu não vou ser o Do Contra aqui, mesmo que estejamos indo completamente cientes do fato, porque, se um dia foram escrever um livro sobre nós, ele vai se chamar 'Tudo Se Resolve No Banheiro' ou 'O Milagre Do Lugar Onde As pessoas Defecam', e eu não quero ser conhecido como 'O Sem-Graça Que Não Se Agarrou Com A Futura Namorada No Banheiro', ok?"

"Hm, ok." Foi tudo o que eu disse a ele. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Virei-me para Francesca. "Não sai daí que eu o que é teu tá guardado!"

"Se eu fosse você, graças a Deus que eu não sou, eu ralava peito." A garçonete sussurrou para Francesca.

Eu fui para o banheiro suando frio. Seria a hora de expor a alma? Eu realmente não queria fazer isso. Tipo, A Hora Da Verdade TANTAN.

Emmett abriu a porta do banheiro, e eu fiquei aliviada pelo banheiro ser limpinho e cheirando a lavanda. Porque, sabe, eu tenho tipo um grande trauma, simplesmente porque uma vez eu e o Emmett fomos assistir a um filme que terminou de meia noite e meia. Eu disse ao Emmett para estacionar no andar do cinema, que era o quarto, mas não, ele quis estacionar no primeiro piso!

Emmett estava com preguiça de andar metade do estacionamento para chegar à escada mais próxima, e conseguiu convencer minha mente um pouco confusa por um pouco de cansaço a descer pela escada dos funcionários. PELOS DEUSES, ALICE! AQUELA ESCADA SÓ FEDIA A URINA! Era tão nojenta! Eu amaldiçoei Emmett pelo tempo que tivemos que descer aquilo. Incinerei minhas sandálias depois.

Sabe qual é o pior? A porta que dava para o piso estava trancada! Tivemos que subir de novo até o piso de cima para podermos sair daquele lugar nojento. Fiquei com trauma.

Voltando, o Emm me colocou contra a parede, na verdade, contra a porta.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

Merda. EU estava com ciúmes! E aquele ser nem é tão bonita assim!

"Aquela garota me fez andar praticamente pelada pela rua do nosso condomínio de riquinhos detestáveis com uma cueca na cabeça, a cara pintada de gema de ovo e uma faixa de Miss Ridícula! Só porque você terminou com ela, ela te fez andar comigo, e você estava vestido do que tem no meio das pernas dos caras e tinha que cantar uma música gay!" Eu falei, apontando o dedo pro peitoral (musculoso) dele. Eu não estava totalmente mentindo. Era uma parte da verdade. Metade da verdade. "Ela é irmã de Royce e sabia o tempo todo do maldito plano dele. Eu tenho bastantes motivos para odiar aquela garota, e no final daquilo tudo ela nem me pagou o dinheiro da maldita aposta!"

"Você está com ciúmes?" Ele repetiu calmamente.

"MAS QUE MERDA! SIM, EU ESTOU!" Explodi, e comecei a chorar do nada.

"Rosalie. Você me ama?" Eu não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado aquilo, mas eu estava ligeiramente estressada e chorando. Já que eu tinha começado, que mal fazia terminar?

"Faria alguma diferença, Emmett? Você seria capaz de me corresponder?"

"Eu não acredito que está me perguntando isso, Rosalie! E eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente que eu!"

"Que motivos você teria? Eu só sou mais um rostinho bonito, e somos opostos, e..."

"Opostos se atraem, opostos se completam e bláblablá!" Ele estava sorrindo. "Pare de se menosprezar! Aquele maldito Royce era um idiota! Ele não merecia o seu amor!"

Você deve estar se perguntando... Royce quem?

Foi um cara. Eu tinha doze anos, Emmett era o meu melhor amigo, Jasper era um bundão (sinceramente, continua sendo), Edward era meio emo e Royce era minha paixão platônica. Royce tinha dezessete anos, estava quase terminando o colégio. Eu era boba e escrevia bilhetinhos para ele e os deixava em seu armário. Como toda aquela coisa clichê de filmes adolescentes baratos, um dia Royce veio me convidar para o baile de formatura dele. Eu fiquei tão alegre! Emmett, claro, me disse para não ir. Eu briguei com ele nesse dia, porque aquele era o meu momento.

Disse para meus pais que ia dormir na casa de Frankie, e ela me ajudou a ir. Foi um completo desastre! Eu fui humilhada publicamente e todos riram de mim com as palavras de Royce. Ele disse que eu não era nada, que ele nunca poderia gostar de uma pirralha como eu, e que eu só era um lixo. Admito que eu era normalzinha, usava óculos e aparelho, mas eu fiquei acabada. Não ao ponto de sair de lá sem garantir um grande momento de dor à Royce chutando seu saco. Mas as palavras dele me marcaram.

Chega de história triste!

"Emmett, eu acho que você merece alguém melhor que eu."

"Não existe, Rose, para mim não existe alguém melhor que você." Ele acariciou meu rosto e eu suspirei. "O que aconteceria com o mundo se Da Vinci não tivesse pintado Monalisa? Nada de O Código da Vinci! O que aconteceria se J.K Rowling desistisse de Harry Potter porque era contra a Igreja e envolvia coisas nunca vistas e bruxarias ou qualquer coisa assim? Os garotos não iriam sonhar com suas cartas para Howgoarts! **(ok, quem aqui NUNCA sonhou em receber uma carta para Hoggy?)**"

"Eu te amo, seu besta."

"Eu também, sua mandona!" Ele riu. "Você me daria à honra de ser oficialmente seu namorado?"

"Me deixa pensar. Você é idiota, bobão, brincalhão, estúpido, infantil, ninfomaníaco, pervertido, tarado, adora pagar mico e me ajuda com planos malignos..." Pausa para clímax. TANTANTAN. "É claro!"

"Agora, podemos nos beijar logo?"

Ok, acho que essa parte você realmente apreciaria se eu pulasse. Estamos de acordo.

Mas, depois de uma sessão de amasso no banheiro, nós finalmente saímos e demos de cara com a garçonete sentada em frente à porta, com seu saquinho de pipoca.

"Não vou nem perguntar." Murmurei para Emmett. Aí eu sorri, porque tive uma excelente ideia! "Ei, o que acha de apresentarmos Francesca a Draco?"

"Seqüestrar, matar e manter em cativeiro é contra a lei." Emmett me avisou, e beijou minha bochecha. Dei de ombros.

Eu arrastei a prostivadia até a casa vermelha, e ela ficou olhando com um olhar de confusa. Na verdade, eu também estava confusa, porque, tipo, a casa parecia completamente acabada, bem velha. Como uma casa mal-assombrada.

Surgiu uma mulher do nada.

"O que vocês querem aí?" Ela perguntou, acho que achando que estávamos loucos.

"Falar com o garotinho que mora aí, o Draco." Eu respondi. "Ele é meio sinistro, tenho certeza que você conhece."

"Sinto muito, mas não tem nenhum garotinho de nome Draco aí. Na verdade, essa casa está abandonada há anos! Faz muito tempo mesmo, antes da bisavó da Mentinha, minha amiga, chegar por aqui, essa casa já existia! Parece que pertenceu a uma tal família Grimaldi, mas ninguém sabe ao certo." Ela explicou, e meu queixo caiu.

"Acho que é melhor a gente ir embora." Eu me virei para o Emmett, mas ele tinha evaporado! Eu gritei, e dei um giro, e vi o infeliz tremendo no outro lado da rua. Suspirei e virei pra casa de novo. "Obrigada." Simplesmente falei pro nada e fui embora, arrastando a Francesca comigo.

Eu pedi pra garçonete uma corda, que ela deu em troca de um autógrafo (ela é bem estranha, o nome dela é Ava e ela tem cabelo azul **[eu tenho que parar de colocar os personagens de Dead por aqui. Primeiro Chuck e Draco, agora Ava. Mas isso não vem ao caso]**), e amarrei Francesca numa cadeira e liguei pros pais dela pedindo para irem buscá-la. Fui para outra mesa bem longe com Emmett e ficamos conversando, como eu disse, ele quase pondo um ovo querendo saber notícias e falando sobre o negócio de Draco...

Então Renesmee ligou para mim.

"OMFG!" Arregalei os olhos enquanto ouvia o que Nessie dizia. "Não, não! Edward não seria macho a esse ponto! Ou será que não?" Falei no maior estilo Cosmo de Os Padrinhos Mágicos.

"O quê? O quê?" Pela minha cara, Emmett deve ter suposto que algo iria acontecer, porque ele parecia uma criança de cinco anos no natal.

"Operação Resgate!" Eu falei, sorrindo feliz.

"Yeah! Posso ir junto?" A garçonete, Ava, perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. Do nada aparece um cara que parece o Tom Felton, só que tinha uma coisa estranha ao redor desse cara, muita coisa boa ou sei lá. Ele olha para ela com olhar reprovador e ela murcha. "Ih, já vi que não! Boa sorte vocês!" Ava senta numa cadeira, meio amuada, mas eu tinha mais coisas com o que me preocupar, como, por exemplo, o fato de que o ônibus não estava mais estacionado lá.

Eu arrastei Carlisle e Esme comigo, e fomos correndo atrás do ônibus. Eu nem tinha visto que um motorista novo tinha surgido do nada! O celular da Bella estava ocupado, e o do Edward dava fora de área. E cara, como correr cansa! Não tinha nenhum sinal vermelho que impedisse aquela porcaria de ônibus de continuar, não?

Por causa de uma situação drástica que exigiu medidas desesperadas, eu meio que joguei uma pedra na janela do ônibus.

Funcionou. Parou na hora!

O motorista desceu, ele era meio esquisito. A pele dele parecia ser tão áspera! O cara não devia conhecer a definição de hidratante. Ele tinha cada olho de uma cor, um azul outro verde.

"Quem foi que jogou essa maldita pedra no meu ônibus?" Ele foi logo perguntando. Carinha estressado, viu?

"Fui eu!" Falei. Se ele pensa que vai me colocar medo com aquela cara estranha, tá muito enganado. "É que precisamos pegar um negócio que está dentro do seu ônibus." Expliquei.

"Não, no meu ônibus vocês não entram!"

"Peraí, Senhor!" O Carlisle foi falar, e ele parecia um cara normal e sério. Quem não conhece que compre. "O ônibus nem é seu, pra começo de conversa. Quem tava dirigindo era um tal de Seu GG. E realmente precisamos pegar duas coisas muito valiosas aí dentro."

"Se for diamante, meu amigo, nem pensar." Falou o cara. "É, porque podemos usá-lo para... Para o quê mesmo, C-?" Ele falou com uma voz fina e engraçada e parou de repente. "Nada feito."

Então Carlisle me surpreendeu: ele tentou dar um murro no cara! Sabe o que é ver Carlisle Cullen tentando dar um murro em alguém? Creio que não, porque ninguém nunca tinha presenciado isso antes!

Mas Carlisle _sendo_ Carlisle conseguiu cair no meio do caminho. Foi tipo, ele se jogou no cara com o punho levantado, mas tropeçou numa pedrinha tão minusculamente minúscula que qualquer pessoa normal nunca teria tropeçado nela e caiu de cara no chão.

"Cara, se alguém morrer dentro daquele ônibus, eu vou te denunciar para a polícia. Na verdade, eu não sei como eles ainda não morreram de falta de ar." Falei, tentando convencer aquele coração frio.

"Não." O maldito disse.

"Olha aqui, meu senhor, eu estou tentando fazer as coisas dentro da lei pelo menos uma vez na vida, então colabora, né!" Eu já tava perdendo a paciência com aquele cara. "Podemos negociar: eu entro no ônibus e pego o que eu tenho que pegar, e o Carlisle aqui faz um tratamento dermatológico para pele em você."

"Mas eu não faço tratamento dermatológico! Eu sou cirurgião!" O Carlisle se manifestou.

"Cala essa boca, infeliz!" Esme deu uns tabefes em Carlisle por mim; eu estava num difícil processo de negociação.

"Olhe, é o seguinte: meus amigos estão trancados no banheiro desse ônibus aí. Eles estavam brigando, e eu só queria que eles se entendessem! É pedir demais? Querer que seus melhores amigos, quase irmãos, deixem de idiotice e assumam logo sua paixão devastadora sem empecilhos? Eu só estava querendo ajudar, poxa! Eles estavam tão tristes, mas são tão estúpidos que eu tive que fazer alguma coisa!" Eu apelei para o drama total, com direito a cara chorosa e muitos, mas muitos gestos.

"Sabia que eles podem ter se matado, cara? Do jeito que Edward, o nosso amigo, é meio emo... O cabelo dele é tão estranho, aquela cor não é normal, cara, simplesmente não é! E eu duvido que ele não passe aqueles frufrus femininos no cabelo! Vai que o Ed quer dar uma de Romeu e Julieta? Se bem que a pirada com isso é a Bella, aquela garota fugiu do hospício, fato. Eles estavam tão tristes que são capazes de se matar mesmo, naquele estilo melancolicamente romântico de "oh! Eu sou uma encalhada e o único cara que chegou a gostar da minha pessoa insignificante já não me ama mais, ou morreu, tanto faz... Vou acabar com a minha vida do jeito mais triste possível, porque quero que as pessoas sofram com a minha morte tanto quanto eu sofri em silêncio nessa minha vida dura!"Eu fiquei chocada com o Emmett, o cara representa muito bem! Ele fala e ainda faz aquelas vozes, sabe?

Até eu fiquei um pouquinho comovida. Era impossível o cara saber que o Edward, apesar de ser meio emo, odeia Romeu e Julieta e nunca faria qualquer idiotice estilo Romeu. Edward presa demais seu precioso piano para morrer antes de colocá-lo num cofre ou mandar preparar um caixão especial para o piano. Uma coisa Emmett tem razão: aquele cabelo do Edward não é normal! Acho que é um ET. Ou tem vida própria.

Foi bem estranho a reação do cara. Ele fazia barulho de choro, com soluços e tudo, mas não tinham lágrimas e ele o rosto dele estava rígido, completamente impassível.

"Não." Eu já tinha me cansado de tantos nãos. Aquele cara não sabia dizer SIM não? Ele é tipo aquele cara daquele filme, aquele que o Jim Carrey fez. Acho que o nome era Yes! Ou algo do tipo...

"Seu insensível!" A Esme tentou. "Você não tem filhos não? Eu estou preocupada com meu bebê!"

"O Edward é meu filho?" O Carlisle perguntou meio chocado. Eu, Emmett e Esme olhamos para ele. "Oh. Ah. Ah, meu Deus, é mesmo! Edward Cullen. Uh. Com toda essa correria tinha me esquecido!" Ele colocou a mão na testa, e qualquer dia eu iria enfiá-la pela sua boca se ele continuasse sendo tão, tão... Carlisle!

"Mas você não é muito sensível com nossos filhos, amor..." A anta de jaleco continuou, e a Esme revirou os olhos.

"Como é que você agüenta ser casada com esse estúpido?" O Cara perguntou, apontando Carlisle com o queixo.

"Muita paciência jogada fora." Esme respondeu. "E naquele tempo não podíamos matar os idiotas e fazer adubo com seus restos mortais."

"Mas hoje ainda não pode!" Emmett observou.

"É por isso que você ainda está vivo. E o aquecimento global bate as nossas portas." Ela respondeu e o Cara deu de ombros.

"Bem, eu vou embora. Não vou continuar perdendo meu tempo com vocês." O Cara falou e começou a dar as costas. Claro que eu não ia deixá-lo ir, então eu me lancei sobre as costas dele e comecei a socá-lo, e gritei pro Emmett entrar no ônibus e resgatar Beward.

"Resgatar quem?" Ele perguntou, todo confuso.

"Bella e Edward, amor bobão." Respondi, tentando me concentrar em desferir socos na cabeça dele.

Eu estava pendurada nas costas dele, enquanto ele parecia estar tipo entrando em curto, tentando me tirar dali e se defender, como se ele tivesse dois cérebros e cada um quisesse fazer uma coisa.

De repente, a cabeça do cara simplesmente saiu. Quero dizer, eu estava puxando o cabelo dele, então eu realmente fiquei muito assustada quando estava segurando algo que devia estar grudado num corpo por um pescoço, mas que agora estava em minhas mãos, e tinha uns fios coloridos e estava saindo fumaça de dentro.

"Rose, você nem imagina! Parece que um cientista montou um laboratório secreto dentro do buzão e lá está cheio de máquinas, muito show! Achei Edward e Bella, eles estão bem. Na verdade, foi bem constrangedor quando eu os tirei de lá, porque eles estavam numa coisa meio constrangedora, mas graças a Deus ainda estavam com roupas, e... ROSALIE! VOCÊ MATOU UM CARA?!" Emmett saiu do ônibus e começou a falar rápido, carregando Bella no ombro e levando o Edward pela mão como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Ele estava me olhando chocado e com a boca escancarada.

"NÃO! Claro que não, a cabeça dele saiu sozinha e não foi culpa minha e..." Eu comecei a me desesperar, e o Edward bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Isso é um robô, seus energúmenos acéfalos!" Disse ele. Dei a língua pra ele.

"Energo quem? Acé o quê?" Emmett disse totalmente confuso.

"Ele ta te xingando, Emmett." Expliquei pra ele.

"PRO CANTINHO DA DISCIPLINA, EDWARD!" O Emmett gritou tipo a Super Nanny. "Já não te ensinei que palavrão é muito feio?"

Eu os deixei pra lá, tinha mais coisas nas quais me concentrar, tipo, eu tinha matado um robô e agora um carro da polícia virava a rua e Charlie Swan me olhava chocado do carro. Ele até freou de repente.

"OMG Cérebro, é a polícia!" Uma voz fina e idiota disse. Quando eu olhei para baixo, quase surtei: tinha dois ratos de laboratório saindo da barriga do cara. E advinha quem era? PINK E CÉREBRO!

"Cale a boca e vamos logo. Infelizmente, por essa noite, eu vou adiar meu plano de DOMINAR O MUNDO!" Ele deu uma risada do mal bem sinistra e depois eles começaram a correr. Eu pisquei pra ver se não tava sonhando, mas tinha realmente uma portinha saindo da barriga do cara e lá dentro era todo de metal.

Depois, o troço começou a fazer um barulho de quem vai explodir, e a Esme me empurrou pra longe dali e o troço explodiu e se dissolveu. Foi bem estranho. E quando o Charlie finalmente chegou e deu escândalo, eu não me opus nem dei a louca ou algo assim, porque eu tinha acabado de estragar o plano do Cérebro para dominar o mundo e eu descobri QUE RATOS FALAM!

Parece que, durante o caminho para a delegacia, segundo Emmett, Charlie ficou dando um sermão na Bella, na Esme e no Carlisle. E a Esme perguntou quem tinha sido o infeliz retardado que tinha nos denunciado por perturbação à ordem ou algo assim e que merecia um bom chute, e Charlie disse que tinha sido uma tiazinha aí que ligou desesperada dizendo que uma adolescente perturbada e drogada tinha atacado um pobre cidadão e arrancado sua cabeça com sua mão.

Ou algo assim.

Daí, quando chegamos à delegacia, Charlie fez aquela coisa toda de blábláblá, liberou Esme e Carlisle porque um cara lá disse que Carlisle o atendia em domicílio em troca de galinhas e que nenhum outro médico faria isso.

MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! Oras! Quem receberia _galinhas_ como pagamento? Eu hein.

Só restou eu, Emmett, Edward e Bella, e o Emmett ficou calado, enquanto eu explicava toda a história do Pink e do Cérebro repetidas vezes, e comecei a conversar com outro cara lá a respeito dos episódios, e o cara acreditou em mim, mas Charlie ficou olhando tipo: Você tem problemas mentais ou é retardada porque quer?

Depois, o Emmett contou uma história de um cãozinho que era tão feio, mas tão feio, que era até fofo. E sua dona o chamou de Fofinho de Feio, e deu ele para um abrigo de animais quando o namorado dela foi visitá-la e morreu de ataque cardíaco devido ao susto de ver a cara do chão.

E depois Fofinho de Feio foi morar com o filho do Patinho Feio, que, mesmo depois de ser um adulto vacinado e com carteira de motorista, ainda era feio de doer que até o meu dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo é capaz de sentir cólica quando o vê.

Eles foram felizes para sempre vivendo reclusos na Antártica, provocando a extinção de alguns pingüins e ursos polares que se mataram ao dar de cara com o Filho do Patinho Feio e com Fofinho de Feio sorrindo para a vizinhança. Fim.

Essa história fez todo mundo chorar, acredita?

O Edward estava todo sério, e era difícil imaginar aquele garoto metido em algo irresponsável. A Bella prometeu pro Charlie que cozinharia pra ele uma lasanha da Vovó Swan todos os domingos por dois meses se eles não fichassem a gente, porque, tecnicamente, não tínhamos cometido crime algum a não ser revelar um robô para o mundo. (Ela deixou de fora as coisas que Charlie não sabia, é claro.)

Edward garantiu que a Bella nunca ia voltar praquela delegacia enquanto ela estivesse com ele, e eu vi o Charlie sussurrando pra Bella "Case-se com esse garoto!" e ela arregalando os olhos antes de se engasgar com saliva e quase sufocar.

Edward também revelou seu lado emo dizendo de se eles fossem autuados mais uma vez, ele daria um tiro na própria cabeça.

Basicamente, foi só isso. Charlie nos liberou e levou Bella para casa. Esme e Carlisle nos esperavam num táxi e Esme estava discutindo sobre futebol com o motorista "apenas para que ele não se importe com o tempo" quando entramos. Ela me deixou em casa, onde eu percebi que o armário estava mais vazio que a cabeça do Emmett e a do Carlisle juntas.

E o Jasper estava ouvindo I don't Love you repetidas vezes. É uma música tão linda!

Ei, sabe, o que você acha daquela música de MCR? Blood?

Não se preocupe, temos tudo pronto – ou quase, só alguns detalhes com o tio do Emmett e do Edward, que trabalha no exército.

-

**Ufa!** Eu finalmente terminei de escrever. Eu me sinto realmente verdadeiramente culpada por não ter dado as caras por aqui por dois meses, mas o tempo é corrido e ele me odiava. Eu tinha trabalho, provas, estudar, e tinha que escrever em Dead, que é um projeto que eu tenho, acho que já falei aqui, e eu tipo, o amo MUITO mesmo, porque eu finalmente consegui fazer algo emocionante que mistura humor sarcástico, negro, coisas sobrenaturais, anjos, morte, romance, pentágonos amorosos, ação, ação, drama, mistério e essas coisas.

E teve uma pequena fase da minha vida que tudo que eu escrevia era literalmente _lixo_. Quando eu conseguia escrever alguma coisa.

E teve a fase que eu só conseguia escrever em Dead. Eu não tinha humor para coisas engraçadas e estúpidas, era só o humor sombrio de Draco, o humor negro de Chuck, a vingança de Gerard, o plano do mal de Julia, a traição de Narcissa, a confusão e a insensibilidade de Hope, os momentos de Barnabás, as idéias para idéias mirabolantes de Lettie e as brigas com Gabriel…

Eu vou parar de tentar explicar, porque simplesmente não tem explicação para isso. Eu realmente fico culpada por tipo, não postar de semana em semana. Eu acho que seria muito mais fácil para mim se as pessoas me seguissem no twitter e eu abrisse a página de replies e tivesse: escreva e-mails AGORA ou eu não me respondo por mim. Ou algo do tipo em 140 caracteres.

Mas agora eu estou de férias e vou me empenhar ao máximo para escrever, escrever e escrever, até que minha mãe me tire à força do computador e me obrigue a viver.

Muito obrigada a todas as leitoras e a todos os comentários. E eu gostaria que quem estivesse lendo, mesmo sem ter conta no ff, comentasse também (:

**QUEM AQUI VIU NEW MOON? Muito perfeito, né?**

**Eu já contei sobre o meu Halloween?**

Foi tipo, muito hilário. Fomos à casa que foi baseada em Jardim Vermelho, a história da minha amiga Julia. Fomos à outra qualquer, e fomos à Casa Vermelha, chamamos muito mesmo, mas ninguém apareceu. O arbusto principal da casa era em forma de uma garra de três dedos, que é o que o pessoal da saga Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos fazem para espantar coisas ruins ou algo assim, uma garra de três dedos sobre o coração e empurra para fora, ou algo assim. Tenho que parar de ler, estou ficando paranóica.

Tinha uns boys tarados lá! Eles começaram a seguir a mim e as minhas amigas, e minha amiga Leticia mandou a gente correr umas três vezes e na quarta que a gente foi se ligar e saímos correndo. Depois, demos uma parada na área de lazer, que tava deserta e sinistra, e quando eu ia tirar uma foto, o orelhão toca. Todo mundo fica: O-O... E Leticia disse que ia atender, mas quando chega perto da cabine, ela dá meia volta com os olhos arregalados e diz: É melhor a gente ir embora daqui... Agora! E a gente saiu correndo, e quando saímos da área de lazer, ela disse: Eu JURO que ouvi uma voz sussurrando 'Sete Dias'... Foi muito sinistro!

Então, a gente tava voltando pra casa dela no condomínio, e tinham dois caras com um cachorro lá, aí chegaram os boyzinhos, e não eram os que estavam nos perseguindo, eram outros, aí eles assoviaram e um gritou: EI SEREIA! Mas nenhuma de nós olhou, só que o cara com o cachorro sim, aí o boy: NÉ TU NÃO BALEIA!

Fatos mais importantes acabam de serem contados. Fim.

**Mah Rathbone** Eu espero que ria nesse também. Esse capítulo foi feito com sangue HUAHUA. Caiu da cadeira? Nossa, isso que é empolgação! Igual ao Robert que se empolgou na hora de beijar a Kristen e caiu da cama, hehe. Ok, vou dar uma olhada (:

**Joyce Flexa **Eu amo o Draco também, embora meu preferido seja Chuck no original da minha história, Dead. Meio que Draco vai sempre por medo em todo mundo, em E-mails ou em qualquer outro lugar. Ele tipo, tem um segredo, mas eu não posso dizer, hihi. Eu ria sozinha porque escrevia as partes de Rafaela esperando minha professora de natação chegar, e o povo olhava com cara de WTF?

Quanto a casa, um dia desses, minha amiga ligou para lá para fazer uma pesquisa pro colégio. Tinha um carro parado em frente à casa, com a mala aberta, mas ninguém aparecia e não atenderam o interfone. A gente tava seguindo uma pessoa qualquer que tava caminhando aí, só pra não ficarmos sós! Haha.

Eu tenho a leve desconfiança de que eu drogo meus personagens sem saber :B

**Veve Kawaii** Que bom que amou! Eu tento fazer o mais hilário possível (: Espero que esteja me saindo bem nisso.

**Milena** Eu sou doida de pedra KKKKKKK Acho que sim. Eu fiquei três horas conversando sobre Morte, Vida e Anjos com minhas amigas porque não tinha internet. Veja o que a falta de internet faz com as pessoas!

**lane **Que bom que tá rindo até agora. Sabe, tem vezes que me dá à louca e eu começo a rir do nada lembrando coisas engraçadas...

**Ashley Cullen** Eu amo o Sheridan, até fiquei com peninha quando ele foi seqüestrado! Awn, que lindo que você ama a fic (: Eu sou perfeccionista e gosto de agradar *-* JASPITO KKKKKKKK Nah, né com ele não, é com... TANTANTAN. Também te amo, haha *-*

**Sarinha McCarty **Um livro da Agatha Christie? :O Qual? Brigada, fofa! Espero que esse capítulo esteja tão bom quanto os outros!

**SakaguchiMaya**Você tem que me cobrar no twitter por capítulos, senão eu demoro dois meses de novo :B Eu acho que drogo meus personagens sem querer... Até a sua resposta de comentário, tem dezenove páginas. UHUL. Draco tem realmente estilo, mas ele dá muito mais medo em Dead, cara. Em Dead ele é maligno, assustador, não agüenta nenhum tipo de humor, "odeia" Chuck, na verdade, ele odeia metade de mundo. Na verdade, em Dead ele odeia todo mundo menos Hope, Barnabás e Pansy.

Oh, yeah. O povo é cego quando quer, viu? KKKKKK Ei, pois é, acho que sim. Acho que eu vou chamar E-mails de Tudo Se Resolve Trancando Pessoas Num Banheiro. Eu nunca vi HI... Obrigada!

**Valentyna Black** Eu não assisto Todo Mundo Em Pânico. Nunca gostei, então eu não posso dizer que é. Eu nem lembro se eu já vi Uma Comédia Nada Romântica, mas eu acho que conheço... Obrigada!

**Yasmim Farias** Espero que ria nesse também (: Obrigada!

**Brunny93** Geralmente eu quem bato nas pessoas, haha. Minha amiga já me contou praticamente toda a história de A Maldição do Titã, de Rick Riordan, mas eu estou lendo mesmo assim e é muito, muito paw mesmo. Falando em filmes de terror, já viu o trailer de Atividade Paranormal? Me mijei todinha de medo daquele filme, cara. Vou ver com painho. Eu também faço isso às vezes, voz gay e gestos exagerados há. KKKKKKKK OMG SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É UM TRAVECO E NEM SABE? Eu ri demais lembrando a minha amiga agora. A gente tava no meio de uma "aula" de matemática, aí minha amiga chamou: Psiu! Sabe o que eu vi outro dia? E a gente, cheia de expectativa: Quê? Ela: Um travesti! ^^ E agente: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAO! ¬¬

Toda Rafaela é meio louca, eu acho. Nessa eu exagerei, a coitada tem problemas mentais e psicológicos. Andei vendo muito Criminal Minds. KKKKKKK Nem comeu pra ficar admirando a bala? Nossa, devia ser bonito. Faz séculos que eu não como Halls...

Fala sobre um garoto que é filho de um dos Três Grandes, que são os deuses do Olimpo Hades (meu preferido, diga-se de passagem), Posseidon e Zeus. Aí esse garoto, Percy, é filho de Posseidon. Ele, como todos os outros filhos de deuses com mortais, tem dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, porque ele é tipo, feito pra ler em grego, não em inglês, e na batalha, ele fica ocupado pensando nas estratégias, e lutando, e não sei o quê. Vamos pular pra parte que levam Percy ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, que é onde os meios-sangues vão ser treinados para serem heróis, essas coisas. O Diretor do acampamento é Dionísio, ou o Cara do Vinho (Isso você só entende realmente se ler A Maldição do Titã), e aí Percy conhece Annabeth, filha de Atena, e o melhor amigo dele na escola é um sátiro, Grover.

Então, está tendo uma briga entre Zeus e Posseidon, porque roubaram o Raio Mestre de Zeus e Zeus acusou Posseidon, que se defendeu, e eles estão brigando, aí Percy consulta o Oráculo e parte numa missão para achar o Raio Mestre roubado e devolver a Zeus antes que ocorra uma guerra, e ele vai com Annabeth e Grover e tal.

É muito paw!

**Bianca Damiani **Eu tenho péssimas experiências com coca-cola e cuspir. Eu já engasguei com coca e fique um minuto sem respirar porque minha amiga falou uma idiotice e eu comecei a rir. Eu também queria saber, sei lá, vem, é idiota e estúpido, e eu acho que vocês vão achar engraçados (eu sinceramente não rio quando estou escrevendo...), então tá valendo!

**GiulyCerceau **Ah, sei como é, infelizmente. Dá vontade de gritar de raiva e sair rasgando tudo. Hahaha, nem eu sei. McFly é vida. Como disse a "Bio" de um fã-twitter de mcfly que eu esqueci o nome, "McFly não se ouve, se escuta com o coração". Agora eu estou amando My Chemical Romance também. Beijo.

**Loo Lupin** Draco Grimaldi, na verdade. Um personagem de autoria minha. Eu AMO Draco Malfoy, e estava pensando num nome para o "meu Draco", e eu queria um nome a altura, e vi que Draco combinava com ele... Então... Não é proibido, eu acho :B Eu fui ao show desse ano em Fortal, amei demais cara! Minha mãe que sempre implicava com o queixo do Tom e dizia que ele era feio, disse que o Tom era MUITO lindo, só não era fotogênico.

Eu não me lembro dos primeiros anos de escola, cara. Eu não lembro nem de 2007 direito!

Olha, é assim: a garota é louca, tem problemas mentais e tal. Ela é meio desequilibrada e fugiu literalmente do hospício. E quis roubar um cachorro porque achou ele bonitinho. E quis matar a Alice porque quis.

**Dany Cullen** Que bom que amou! Agora fazem dois meses, me sinto culpada por isso, haha.

**Bruh Cullen** É legal parar nesse clímax, porque eu tenho ódio quando outras autoras fazem, haha. Com o Jacob eu não garanto, mas com... Bem, leia para descobrir! Yeah.

**Juliie Stifler Potter Cullen** McFly na veia, mano! Bem, leia e descubra! Obrigada! Eu adoro a palavra perfeito... Estranho. Eu não costumo assistir muitos filmes de terror, o último foi de suspense e surgiu a fic. Todo mundo se machucando aqui agora, é? Hahaha.

**Pessoas que pediram para eu continuar (?)** Aí está à continuação! (?)

"_Beijones e Beijudds na poynta do seu nariz e fletchas no coração!" _


	13. Chapter 13

SMS de Bella Swan para Alice Brandon

_Quem é Sawyer?_

SMS de Alice Brandon para Bella Swan

_Aquele cara gostoso de Lost?_

SMS de Bella Swan para Alice Brandon

_Boa tentativa, Elaine B._

SMS de Alice Brandon para Bella Swan

_Seu amigo imaginário na infância. 11? (desculpe pela minha mãe. Você sabe. Não. Você não sabe. Você não vai casar!)._

SMS de Bella Swan para Alice Brandon

_Vezes que assistimos Peter Pan da Disney. Vou te ligar antes de mandar uma mensagem, que por acaso já está pronta nos meus rascunhos, segundo Rose me disse para fazer._

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Isabella Swan

**Assunto:** Relaxe.

Ok, não me mate por dizer 'relaxe', por que você deve estar uma pilha de nervos. Mas quero que saiba que Rose tem tudo sobre controle. Você sabe. Ela é a Rose. Edward é imprestável, Jasper é um imprestável, Carlisle é um imprestável. Mas ela é a _Rose_. Então, nada vai dar errado – eu espero. É por isso que o Emmett só está com a obrigação de vigiar e gritar.

Olhe, depois que tudo estiver pronto, vamos te passar os detalhes do plano. E você vai ter de seguir à risca as ordens da Rosalie, por mais malucas, malignas, mal-explicadas ou "melequentas" que forem.

Então, a Rosalie me pediu para distrair você. Se sua mãe tiver confiscado isso enquanto você lia, tente apagar imediatamente ou jogar seu celular na água. Por favor.

Agora, para distrair você, eu ainda não te falei da conversa que eu tive com o Edward no banheiro, não é?

Bem, no começo, quando o Emmett nos jogou lá, meio que ficamos espantados demais pra falar. E o lugar fedia, por que os porcos imundos desprezíveis vão lá e não dão descarga. Eca, total. Mas eu não sentia vontade de ir lá e dar descarga – porque, além de poder ser perda de tempo, porque a descarga podia não estar funcionando, o Edward estava perto o bastante de mim para eu sentir o cheiro magnífico dele, bem no estilo Mia Thermopolis e sua obsessão pelo pescoço do Michael Moscovitz.

Então, nós não ficamos falando nada, por tipo, dez minutos, e me deu uma baita vontade de chorar, porque eu pensei que ele não queria falar comigo, porque a nova namorada que eu pensava que ele tinha disse pra ele que parasse de falar comigo, porque ela me odiava e não queria vê-lo falando comigo porque eu era a ex dele.

O que foi totalmente estúpido de ser pensar, porque ele não tinha achado nenhuma namorada nova. O que prova que não se deve acreditar em tudo o que você ouve no banheiro feminino da escola.

E aí ele me pergunta como é que vai a minha relação com o Newton. Sério. Eu fiquei tipo:

"Que relação com o Newton? Por que, se você estiver falando do Mike Newton, bem, ele é gay. E mesmo que ele fosse bi e eu não estivesse sabendo, eu nunca teria algum tipo de relação com ele. Nem se ele fosse hermafrodita, como disseram que a Lady GaGa era. Mas parece que é tudo falso e que ela realmente não tem algo a mais no meio das pernas."

"Mas você não disse que estava namorando ele? Você veio no meu quarto à noite e me disse. E terminou comigo. E disse que amava ele. E que você estava feliz agora." Edward disse, numa voz lenta, parecendo um delírio.

"Eu não disse isso. Eu não fui ao seu quarto." Neguei. Eu não tinha ido mesmo. Eu me perguntei, na hora: quem foi à vaca que se vestiu de Bella e foi no quarto do Edward? Então ele moveu a cabeça para olhar para mim, e ficamos nos encarando bem de perto. E eu esqueci sobre a vaca e sobre os planos que tinham começado na minha cabeça sobre matá-la.

"Você foi." Ele disse, e meio que parecia desesperado que eu tivesse ido, de fato.

"Não, eu não fui. Eu estava em casa chorando e vendo a reprise de filmes antigos, e além do mais eu não estava em condições para ir até a sua casa!" Disse, e ele ficou me olhando sem expressão.

"Então... Foi uma alucinação..." Ele sussurrou depois de um tempo. Eu estava bem confortável, meio deitada no chão, com a cabeça no peito dele e as pernas em cima do vaso sanitário, que, só para constar, estava com a tampa fechada.

"O quê?" Murmurei, e olhei para cima, só encontrando o seu pescoço.

"Alucinação. Eu vi você, falei com você, mas você não estava lá de fato e foi tudo coisa da minha cabeça." Ele explicou, e eu murmurei um "ah" em resposta.

Pensei por alguns minutos. Se ele disse que eu fui pra casa dele, mas eu não fui, e fiquei a noite toda em casa, e ele também, conseqüentemente nós dois não saímos para nenhum lugar, então isso significa...

"Então você não foi à minha casa também?" Perguntei, e ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para baixo, com a testa franzida.

"Hm, não." Depois seu rosto se iluminou. "Você também teve uma alucinação?"

Eu confirmei, e começamos a gargalhar, até que eu engasguei por que fiquei sem ar. Ficamos calados novamente, e eu não queria realmente falar, por que eu tinha a estranha sensação de que um macaco abriria a porta, gritando loucamente, com uma banana na mão, e começaria a bater em mim. Eu sei que isso é meio ridículo, mas...

"Eu tenho que confessar algo" sussurrou Edward, e eu olhei-o ansiosa. Aquela situação era meio "TANTAN". "Estou viciado naquelas musiquinhas sem letra que vem no celular."

"Tá legal." Murmurei meio decepcionada. Eu pensei que ele revelaria algo que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre e daria um novo rumo a nossa relação. Tipo que ETs existem e o FBI nos incumbiu a missão de rastreá-los e matá-los antes que eles explodam nosso planeta em pedaçinhos como estão ameaçando fazer.

Continuamos calados por um tempo, e eu comecei a contar as teias de aranha no teto. Elas eram tão lindas, tão bem feitas. Aranhas são artistas. E muita gente tem nojo e/ou pavor delas, o que as tornam poderosas. E as viúvas negras comem os machos após a cópula. Isto as torna feministas extremistas? Bem, tanto faz. Mas o Homem-Aranha teria mais utilidade para o povo e para si mesmo se pudesse morder alguém e matá-la com veneno. Ou pelo menos paralisá-la. Porque, tipo, subir nas paredes e ficar andando pra lá e pra cá com uma teia? Minha nossa.

"Sobre o que você está pensando?" Edward quebrou o silêncio, e eu parei de refletir sobre aranhas para refletir sobre a pigmentação cinza da íris dele.

"Nada de interessante." Aranhas são muito interessantes, só para deixar claro. Não que eu goste delas. Eu só não quero parecer chata de pensamento também, eu acho. Acho que o cheiro daquele banheiro está começando a afetar meu cérebro. Eu estava zapeando os canais e vi um episódio de The Big Bang Theory sobre insetos e sonhei que era a Hannah Montana, estava hospedada num _colégio_ precário à beira da estrada e insetos invadiam meu quarto e subiam em cima de mim.

"O Papai Noel vira o Homem do Saco nos outros 364 dias do ano?" Edward se mexeu e olhou para mim como se eu fosse a fonte da sabedoria. "Ele já tem o saco."

"Sei lá. Você conhece o Padre Terêncio? Ele morreu antes de eu nascer..." Falei para o nada, encarando o nada, ouvindo o nada.

"FUI NO ITORORÓ, BEBER ÁGUA NÃO ACHEI, ACHEI LINDA MORENA, QUE NO ITORORÓ DEIXEI!" Edward levantou cantando alto (praticamente berrando) e bateu a cabeça no teto.

"OPA, MERMÃO, QUE MORENA É ESSA? ENTÃO ERA VERDADE O QUE DIZIAM NO BANHEIRO FEMININO? VOCÊ ESTÁ COM OUTRA? _COMO VOCÊ PODE ABANDONAR EU, SI NÓIS FOMO SEMPRE FILIZ! ESSE MOÇO NUNCA TE MERECEU, E EU SOU O QUE OCÊ SEMPRE QUIS!_" Eu gritei e comecei a cantar dramaticamente e a balançá-lo pelos ombros. "Menino, você está desnutrido, viu... Precisa dar uma malhada e comer alguma coisa!" Parei de sacudi-lo para apreciar seus braços parcialmente parecidos com palitinhos. Eram mais finos que os meus!

Certo. Parei.

Edward voltou a se sentar, dessa vez emburrado. Eu fiquei cantarolando músicas de propagandas de cerveja, o que era uma coisa bem inútil, e batucando os dedos daquele jeito irritante. Edward fez uma cara sonhadora de quem está começando a delirar, tipo quando a Elaine colocou você, Al, em dieta (não me pergunte o motivo dessa loucura), e você ficou encarando um manequim que estava vestido como um hambúrguer (também não me pergunte) de maneira desejosa.

"Ei, Bella!" Edward chamou. E eu quase pude ver aquela lâmpada acendendo em cima da cabeça dele, como nos desenhos animados. "Você aceita ter um amante?"

"Hmm. Eu não preciso estar com alguém necessariamente insuficiente para mim, hm, ou algo assim, para ter um amante?" refleti. Não que eu, você sabe, queira ter um amante. A menos que seja Ian Somerhalder. Ou Robert Downey Jr. Fora isso, vai contra os meus princípios. (Aqui eu paro figurativamente para pensar se eu tenho princípios.)

"Mike Newton é necessariamente suficiente para você?" Ele perguntou, chocado e quase chorando. Eu tive vontade de dar uma bela de uma tapa nas fuças bonitinhas dele.

"EU. NÃO. ESTOU. COM. MIKE. NEWTON. Caramba! Quando você vai entender isso? Essa coisa toda é muito maluca e vai explodir minha cabeça, e nós estamos presos aqui, e você ainda continua insistindo nessas porcarias. Edward, sério. Eu amo você, e está certo que eu nunca me imaginei amando você, tipo, você, imprestavelmente inútil e com inclinações duvidosas, mesmo que absurdamente lindo, e isso tudo é sem ofensas, claro, porque, quando você ama alguém, você pode falar mal de qualquer coisa, mas o sentimento ainda está lá no seu coração e você vai continuar gostando dela e eu acho que eu nem sei mais o que eu estou dizendo..."

Ele me interrompeu. Não tipo, colocando o dedo na minha boca para dizer uma super declaração de amor como naquelas coisas melosas românticas que nós assistimos aos domingos. Ele me beijou, na verdade. E foi realmente bom, como todas as vezes que ele me beija e é diferente da outra vez, essas coisas típicas de gente apaixonada. É como naqueles filmes de ação que vemos nas quintas, em que o mocinho e a mocinha pensam que vão morrer ao entrar para uma grande batalha barulhenta e perigosa (quando na verdade todo mundo sabe que eles vão sobreviver no final, a) sem nenhum arranhão b) se for do tipo totalmente fora da realidade e com toques mágicos, provavelmente um dos dois, geralmente ela, vai morrer e ele vai lamentar, mas ela vai reviver no final de qualquer forma) e então eles se beijam com toda aquela paixão.

É engraçado quando sentimos borboletas no estômago, não é? Principalmente porque borboletas não sentem humanos no estômago quando beijam. Eu nem sei se elas têm estômago. Mas devem ter. E eu também não sei se elas beijam. Ou o termo certo seria acasalam? Ah, tanto faz.

"Uau," Edward suspirou, e eu concordei, sem fôlego. A situação me lembrou aqueles filmes de aeromoça que se trancam nos banheiros com os mocinhos gostosos e eles copulam. Bem, mas _nós_ não estávamos copulando. "Isso significa..."

"Como você pode ser tão burro, criatura?" Eu perguntei, revirando os olhos. Ele sorriu fofamente, desculpando-se por sua imbecilidade. "Dê-me um anel de plástico e está tudo resolvido."

"Você não devia querer aquela famosa caixinha azul da Tiffany's?" Ele perguntou, pegando minhas mãos juntas e brincando com elas. Eu sorri.

"Não. Essas coisas são com Alice. Jasper está ferrado, por acaso. Ele é tão lento e ela vai matá-lo se estiver beirando os trinta e sem um anel de casamento. Não que seja isso que eu quero - um anel de casamento. Eu quero um de compromisso, de plástico. Porque é fofo. E me lembra infância, inocência, aquela época em que a gente tinha mais compromisso com coisas simples e sorriamos e éramos felizes o tempo todo, e não tínhamos problemas perturbadores." Edward me olhava encantado, e eu quase chorei, porque foi extremamente apaixonante. "Estou tagarelando?"

"Não, sem problemas. Como eu posso a cada minuto te amar mais? Meu Deus, eu me sinto tão meloso!" Nós rimos e eu senti que estava tudo bem de novo com a gente.

Eu acho que é só isso. Eu realmente não tenho noção do tempo. Eu espero que tenha te feito ao menos dar um sorriso, porque eu me sentiria melhor como melhor amiga. Eu posso estar soando meio piegas, seja lá o que for, mas nossa amizade é bem especial. Você é aquela melhor amiga que as pessoas lêem em livros e cobiçam e perguntam se existe. Algumas pessoas não têm isso, só se sacrificam por egoístas que não dão a mínima para os sentimentos dela, e as machucam. Eu sei que posso contar com você, e não falo isso simplesmente por falar, e não é algo que vá mudar em meses. Eu só queria dizer que vou sempre apoiar você em qualquer decisão que seja, e criticar quando for à hora certa, porque é isso que melhores amigas fazem. E mesmo que um dia nós sigamos, por algum motivo, caminhos separados, você sempre estará junto de mim de alguma maneira, e eu contarei aos meus netos nossas aventuras e sorrirei enquanto uma lágrima solitária irá escapar pelo meu olho esquerdo (é sempre o primeiro desgraçado que começa a chorar).

Acho que dava para eu escrever um romance.

**Para:** Emmett Cullen

**De:** Rosalie Hale

**Assunto:** 1, 2, 3...

É bom que você esteja com tudo pronto, docinho. Porque nossa operação vai começar assim que eu der o sinal. Alice estará entrando na Igreja em alguns minutos. Eu a estou olhando pela janela e ela parece estar chorando. Quando pedi à Bella para fazer uma carta ou qualquer coisa emocional assim para ela, nunca imaginei que ela seria tão boa.

Grandão, quero que saiba que eu confio em você. Mas principalmente no meu Plano B.

Edward está tentando distrair Elaine. Eu ameacei cortar fora o instrumento que o permitirá ter descendentes alguma dia se ele falhar, então eu acho que tudo dará certo.

Com amor,

Rose.

(Eca, eu realmente escrevi isso? Uau!)

**Para:** Isabella Swan

**De:** Rosalie Hale

**Assunto:** Pronta?

Alice vai entrar em cinco minutos, uma tia de décimo terceiro grau que provavelmente nasceu na época dos dinossauros veio aqui avisar. Ela parece ser bem pior que a Dercy ou a Hebe.

Esteja no seu lugar. O equipamento está pronto? Menina, eu estou me sentindo um anjo. Esse é o primeiro plano que eu faço em que ninguém sairá ferido ou apagado. Que avanço! Tia Erica deve estar orgulhosa de mim. Ela nunca aprovou a conduta da família, que continua certinha mesmo depois de mil parentes terem acabado em centros de reabilitação ou hospícios.

ELA VAI ENTRAR!

SMS de Jasper Hale para Alice Brandon

_Eu te amo. Três palavras, sete letras, significados inexplicáveis que brincam com a mente humana._

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Bella Swan

**Assunto:** QUEREMOS NOTÍCIAS SUAS

ALICE BRANDON! AGORA, OU EU MANDO ROSALIE ATIVAR O CHIP QUE ELA INSTALOU EM ALGUM LUGAR QUE NÃO É ME PERMITIDO REVELAR E LOCALIZAREMOS VOCÊS NUM INSTANTE!

Eu estou pirando. Sabe o que é isso? PI-RAN-DO!

E tudo porque você saiu há malditas DUAS HORAS e nem deu notícias ainda. Elaine precisou tomar calmantes. Emmett tirou um monte de fotos da cara de pata dela, e nós estamos rindo das expressões faciais que claramente dizem adeus-botox.

Nós estamos na salinha reservada. Todo mundo sabe que fomos nós, mas ninguém quer dizer que sabe, então eu acho que todo mundo está feliz, menos sua mãe. James está se atracando com prima Victoria no sofá. Ela acabou de piscar pra mim, e Rose fez um joinha pra ela. Não fazia parte do plano, mas veio a calhar. Ela é bem neurótica, e eu tinha certeza de que estava namorando um cara bem gato chamado Riley até dez minutos atrás. Eu acho que eles estão passando do nível de amasso público e isso já deve ser considerado atentado ao pudor. PADRE JAÍLSON, CADÊ VOCÊ PARA IMPEDIR ESSE ATO MUNDANO?

Enfim. Queremos notícias suas. Estamos todos orgulhosos por tudo ter dado certo. Rose não para de se gabar. Causamos um tumulto, porque quando vocês saíram Ragatanga (você ainda lembrava que essa música existia?) começou a tocar e o Emmett a dançar e eu percebi que eu e Edward éramos os únicos daquela Igreja que não se lembravam da coreografia. ATÉ O PADRE JAÍLSON. O _PADRE_ JAÍLSON!

E enquanto Elaine gritava desesperada e ninguém lhe dava atenção, nós dançávamos alegres até ela desmaiar em cima do altar e quebrar uma boa quantidade de coisas que estavam tão velhas que seriam destruídas com um espirro.

Emmett está pedindo desculpas. Ele gritou "MACACO!" e outras coisas em vez de "BERINJELA!" e na hora de corrigir gritou "SAMARA SEVEN DAYS!" e eu tive que gritar isso pra ele do lugar secreto do sótão onde eu estava.

**Para:** Isabella Swan; Rosalie Hale; Emmett Cullen; Edward Cullen

**De: **Alice Brandon

**Assunto:** Ai, meu Deus!

Vocês decididamente são os melhores amigos que qualquer garota poderia querer. Eu amo muito vocês, sério.

Eu achava que estava perdida. Que não tinha mais volta. Que a luz do fim do túnel tinha se apagado. Que Britney Spears e Lindsay Lohan tinham entrado para um convento. Que Lady Gaga tivesse passado a vestir roupas de gente normal. Que o Blink iria se separar de novo. Que as calotas polares derreteram de vez. Que meu cartão de crédito platina sem limites tivesse estourado. Que todas as lojas do mundo tivessem fechado. Que o McDonald's tivesse falido. Que um meteoro acabasse de destruir Londres inteira. Que todas as minhas séries preferidas foram canceladas.

Você entende? VOCÊ ENTENDE COMO EU ME SENTI?

Eu poderia mandar essa mensagem só para você/Bella, mas achei que seria mais prático todo mundo ler isso separadamente, assim o Emmett não teria que interromper a cada dois segundos para perguntar alguma coisa (não que eu ache que meu pequeno plano que não se compara nem um pouco com o de vocês tenha adiantado alguma coisa, NÉ SEU JEGUE. Brincadeira, Emmett. Você está no meu coração, mano.)

Enfim...

Eu estava me desesperando. E com a mensagem linda que eu tinha recebido, eu comecei a chorar e a borrar toda a maquiagem, e eu tinha certeza de que era à prova d'água, mas simplesmente eu fiquei parecendo um urso panda, e eu não me importei, porque talvez James fugisse correndo do altar. E aí Rosalie me ligou, e eu atendi pensando "você veio me dar seus pêsames ou o que?", mas ela disse para olhar a caixa laranja escondida no canto do canto das profundezas do canto, que eu não tinha notado. Eu quase caí para trás quando vi aquele vestido, e me lembrei do que Bella disse sobre seguir todas as ordens.

Então eu o coloquei. E fiquei parecendo uma noiva cadáver de um astro de rock. Quase senti Elvis se revirando no túmulo e começando a cantar. A propósito, eu adorei o vestido, na realidade. Depois que você o coloca correndo, em tipo, três minutos, e olha no espelho, você percebe que ele é tipo aquelas coisas loucas que você nas passarelas.

Claro que minha mãe ia surtar, porque eu abandonei o lindo vestido branco e perfeito por um vestido preto, rasgado em certos cantos, com rendas e tudo. Fora minha maquiagem borrada. Eu estava até vendo-a irromper pela porta e dar um escândalo ou qualquer coisa assim, mas estávamos tratando de Rosalie Hale, por isso percebi que vocês deveriam ter feito alguma coisa para despistá-la (eu sempre quis falar isso! Aliás, contem-me como foi assim que terminarem de ler este e-mail.).

Vou repetir mais uma vez sobre como eu estava nervosa só para dar certo toque dramático, tipo filme mexicano. Eu estava quase arrancando meus dedos fora.

Minhas damas de honra, Julia e Mandis, ficaram completamente horrorizadas com o meu vestido e perguntara-me onde eu o tinha arranjado. Eu falei "com minha amiga Rose, ela é barra-pesada, sabe? Dos manos malucos mesmo, só que eu não tenho consciência se ela fuma ou não, mas acho que não. Só que ela deve ser chefe de alguma máfia, ah, disso eu tenho certeza. Ela disse que achou que eu ficaria melhor com ele, e vocês sabem que eu não poderia contrariá-la. Está com Rose, está a salvo. Agora, sigam com o casamento, sim?". Vocês acham que eu fui um pouco má demais? Eu fiquei com pena porque os olhos delas quase saltaram para fora das caras.

Eu as empurrei em direção à porta. Não tinha ninguém ali, então ou meu pai não havia voltado do Alaska de baixo (que para os tolos que não sabem, É A ANTÁRTIDA!), ou então Rosalie havia dado um jeito nele também.

Abri a porta e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Todo mundo olhou pra mim, e foi bem legal assistir em câmera lenta caras de sorrisos alegres transfigurarem-se para caras de pavor total (menos a prima Brigite. Ela é uma mulher de fases, e agora resolveu entra pro lado punk da vida, então só fez um YEAH e continuou ouvindo rock da pesada no mp3 mais antigo que a primeira dentadura tia Germânia.). Jake estava no altar, parecendo um homem-lantejoula que provavelmente você encontraria num dos cassinos de Vegas, e ele sorria bananamente. Eu nem sei se essa palavra existe, mas tanto faz, acabei de adicioná-la ao dicionário.

Eu nem tive tempo de olhar para o noivo. Minha mãe entrou gritando por uma parte atrás do altar que eu nem sabia que existia. Ela parou envergonhada, como se nunca na vida tivesse dado um escândalo em público, o que é totalmente mentira. Ela olhou pra todo mundo, e então seu olhar focalizou em mim e juro que vi a alma do demo se apossando dela. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas a luz.

"Ferrou," sussurrei.

Mas eu estava pouco me lixando para ela, de verdade. Eu olhava para o canto dos músicos. Emmett estava se embolando numa corda no teto, vestido como um ninja ou sei lá e gritando "MACACO! MACACO! BANANA! TANGERINA?". E quando ele finalmente se desenrolou e pousou suavemente no chão como uma borboleta pousando numa árvore (Elaine ainda estava caminhando na minha direção como um touro. Só faltava o piercing no nariz e a forma quadrúpede, porque até bufos soltado pelo nariz ela tinha), ele se jogou no chão perto dos músicos e começou a gritar "SAMARA SEVEN DAYS! SAMARA SEVEN DAYS!", e agora ninguém mais estava ligando para Elaine, e sim para o louco bombadão vestido de ninja perto dos músicos.

Esses músicos, por acaso, pareciam esperar alguma coisa. Estava com os instrumentos a postos, encarando Emmett sem realmente parecer saber o que fazer. Ele continuou gritando "SAMARA SEVEN DAYS!" até a cabeça de Bella surgir de um alçapão no teto e gritar "É BERINJELA, SEU ANIMAL! BE-RIN-JE-LA!". Então ela sumiu, Emmett gritou "BERINJELA!" (todo mundo continuava olhando) e virou-se para o lado, localizando Elaine. Ele correu até ela, jogou-a nas costas e saiu correndo gritando um "IRRA!". A cara dela foi simplesmente impagável.

Assim que ele desapareceu de vista, eu pensei que tinha ferrado tudo novamente, porque ainda continuávamos com o casamento. Eu espero que vocês não tenham necessariamente gastado dinheiro com o que fizeram (eu, iludida), mas foi realmente surpreendente. Porque começou a tocar Blood, do My Chemical Romance, bem no meio de um casamento. Eu quase comecei a gargalhar de uma maneira bem psicótica. Então me liguei que a escolha da música devia ser de Jasper.

James só ficou me olhando com cara de "QUE _PIIIIIIII_ É ESSA QUE ELA TÁ FAZENDO?" enquanto eu dançava alegremente até ele, ao som de uma música que falava de sangue e coisas obscuras. Confesso que maior parte da minha força de vontade se deveu ao fato de que eu repassava mentalmente a mensagem de Jasper.

Cheguei ao altar. A música parou. Fim? Só isso? FIM? MESMO? VOCÊS TINHAM FINALMENTE ME ABANDONADO? Eu sei, total mexicano, mas o que eu poderia fazer? O padre Jaílson começou a falar sobre aquelas coisas chatas que padres falam em casamento, e eu não prestei realmente atenção, claro. Eu comecei a refletir, na verdade.

Certas pessoas dizem que certas coisas vão durar ao infinito. Mas, se é infinito, como uma coisa pode durar? Nenhuma coisa pode durar ao infinito, então? Porque é infinito, então você não pode dizer ou estipular. Certas coisas você realmente sabe que não durarão. Mas pelo tempo que elas duram, e pelo que se aproveitou delas, poderemos recordar com um sorriso no rosto e dizer que foi eterno enquanto durou. Mas outras certas coisas, certas raras coisas, são bem especiais, claro. Essas você pode dizer que _tendem a durar ao infinito_, então você acha e não está necessariamente prevendo uma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que sim. E não importa que esse infinito seja longo ou curto, porque é isso que o infinito é.

Pareci uma poetisa boêmia, eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não tinha nada para fazer, a não ser, é claro, me casar.

Então, chegaram àquelas palavrinhas cruciais, e eu desejei mais que tudo que alguém abrisse a porta num estrondo e dissesse "EU!" como nos filmes assim que o Padre Jaílson, PJ para os íntimos, falou: "Se existe alguém contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.". Percebam que ele não perguntou pra gente se aceitávamos um ao outro como marido e mulher. O que eu acho que foi obra da minha mãe. PJ, PJ, aceitando propina, uh?

Foi aí que Rosalie entrou, vestida de noiva e quase me fez gritar, tipo a Lindsay em Mean Girls. Ela sorriu cruelmente e foi caminhando em nossa direção, e enquanto isso seu vestido se desfazia em pedaços. Ela chegou ao altar com suas roupas normais de ninja, ou espiã, ou mímica, e falou numa voz alta e clara.

"Que paremos este casamento!" E começou a rir escandalosamente pelo jeito com que tinha falado. "Ok, ok. Agora é sério, gente. Esses dois não podem se casar. James tanto faz pra mim, que ele se enfie numa lata de lixo ou vá a uma clínica psiquiátrica, _sem ofensas Jay-Jay_ (comecei a rir do apelido que ela tinha colocado em um cara que só viu há dois segundos), mas Alice aqui é a metade do abacate, laranja, limão ou seja lá o que for do meu irmão, e se eu deixar que eles se casem, eu seria uma péssima amiga, uma péssima irmã e uma incompetente, e esse já é o cargo do Edward."

Tive vontade de abraçá-la.

"Então, se vocês tentarem impedir que Alice saia daqui, nossa cara amiga Bella Swan está lá em cima, no sótão, pronta para descarregar em vocês coisas que vocês nem imaginam e nem vão querer saber, mas que eu tenho certeza de que consideram muito nojentas. Sabia que a sensação de cócegas é nada mais do que o cérebro interpretando que vários insetos estão rastejando sob a nossa pele? Ou algo assim. Ouvi falar enquanto zapeava pelo Discovery Channel." Ela deu de ombros, displicente.

"Vá ser feliz, Alice." James disse para mim, e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. "Mas se apresse. Estou há uma hora sem dar um trago. Ser veterano no ensino médio americano é isso, sabe."

Eu o encarei estranhamente, aquela cara que faz as pessoas ficarem com medo ou sem graça ou fugirem apavoradas, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e tirou um chiclete do bolso do paletó, começando a mascar displicente. Eu dei um alô ao padre Jaílson, um abraço meio torto em James e me virei para Rose, que encarava malignamente todo mundo ali com o telefone na mão.

"Aqui estão suas passagens." Rosalie disse, tirando-as de um bolso na roupa. "Você pode mudar o endereço quando chegar ao aeroporto. Vá por mim." Ela sussurrou, e eu olhei minhas passagens endereçadas para a Tchetchênia. Eram duas, e eu quase pude sentir as lágrimas se formarem. Isso significava que eu ia fugir com o Jasper? Uau.

Bem, eu pensei. A Bella pode pegar meu diploma por mim. Eu já passei em todas as provas, então que mal faria? (Jasper pensou em trocarmos por Vegas, mas eu disse a ele que não pretendia me casar tão cedo e morar no porão de uma casa velha que pertence a uma velha mal-humorada, e nós estaríamos cheios de crianças choronas e nos perguntamos que merda fizemos da vida. Sinceramente.)

"Mas antes..." Ela disse, e então um telão apareceu do lugar onde Bella tinha mostrado sua cabeça, e começou a passar a abertura de Barney. _Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz!_ "Emmett..." Rose suspirou, mas depois sorriu toda apaixonada. TE PEGUEI, ESPERTINHA!

Eu caí em lágrimas de novo. Ali estavam todas as fotos de mim e de Bella, fotos que eu nem sabia que tinha sido tiradas de mim com Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Sheridan. E a música de fundo era The Heart Never Lies, e eu sempre sonhei em tê-la no meu casamento. Apertei a mão de Rose, e as pessoas faziam "AWN"s e "EEW"s de vez em quando.

Então o vídeo começou, e eu quase surtei ali mesmo. VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

_Anexo do vídeo Para Nossa Querida Alice, endereço de youtube: Emmett Cullen._

_(Abertura do Barney)_

_Emmett: Eu conheci Alice Brandon faz pouco tempo, e a baixinha é invocada. É uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, tirando o Barney e o Mickey e a Rose. Mas a Rose não é boa pessoa, eu só gosto dela... Enfim, Alicinha, meu docinho de abóbora! Mim amar tu!_

_Rosalie: É eu te amo, animal!_

_Emmett: Eu sei que você me ama, ursinha, mas este é um vídeo para a Alice!_

_(Rosalie empurra Emmett.)_

_Rosalie: Estamos fazendo isso em cima da hora, mas eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar bom. Eu estou organizando. Sem querer me gabar, é claro, mas vocês sabem! Tá bom, Edward, eu paro de ser egocêntrica por um minuto e falo algo para a Alice! Ei, seu idiota, você não pode me chamar de egocêntrica! Você fica o tempo todo mexendo nesse topete cor de ferrugem idiota, e ainda vem falar de mim? Ah, vá! Se enxergue, idiota! Eu já disse que você é idiota? Desculpe, Bella._

_Isabella: Rose... A Alice..._

_Rosalie: Ah, é mesmo. Desculpe por isso, Al. Você se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas em tão pouco tempo. E eu sei que é verdadeiro. E eu posso dizer que amo você, baixinha. Eu estou toda sentimental, ew. Enfim, ponha alguma coisa na cabeça de titica do meu irmão e me faça ter um pouco de orgulho dele, pelo amor de Deus!_

_(Bella vira a câmera para ela e sorri.)_

_Isabella: Ei, Al. Eu disse tudo o que eu queria dizer pra você naquele e-mail que você ainda vai receber, mas eu só queria ressaltar o quanto você é extremamente necessária e especial. Você vai sempre fazer parte dos capítulos do meu livro e eu vou relê-los com um sorriso sincero relembrando-me das coisas malucas e impossível pelos quais a gente passou. Eu falei livro, mas é em sentido figurado, Emmett. Significa tipo, vida. Sacou?_

_(Bella passa a câmera para Edward.)_

_Edward: Antes de qualquer coisa, eu não sou um completo imprestável. Talvez só um pouquinho. Tanto que esteja considerando ir ao doutor Mad. Ok, acabei de descartar essa ideia, o cara é tão louco quanto os pacientes que atende, e sim, Jasper, estou falando de você e Alice e seja lá quem for que você viu no consultório. Sim, eu sei que psicólogos, psiquiatras ou seja lá o que for tem que ter um pouquinho de loucura interior, mas-_

_Isabella: EDWARD, PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO VIDEO, IDIOTA!_

_Edward: Também te amo, chuchu. Enfim, Alice! Você é a irmãzinha que eu sempre quis ter. Em vez disso, eu tenho um irmão mais velho que parece um urso e me atormentou por todos os anos da minha vida até eu descobrir os fones de ouvido. Mas aí ele duplicou seus esforços. Nós te adoramos, pequena Alice, nunca se esqueça._

_Emmett: Eu hein, gente. Parece até que ela vai morrer ou ir pra bem longe, tão longe, mas tão longe, tipo o reino de Tão Tão Distante, só que mais distante..._

_(Nessie pega a câmera.)_

_Renesmee: Cala boca, Emmett! Alice, eu acho que nem posso falar muita coisa de você, porque não nos vimos muito. Mas você foi uma boa conselheira, mesmo não tendo realmente dito muita coisa. Uma inspiração no meu relacionamento com o Jake, sabe? E agora estamos fugindo do Billy, não exatamente partindo para outro estado, mas o Jake já é maior de idade e eu já posso alugar uma casa e namorar alguém mais velho, então..._

_(Jacob abraça Nessie e pega a câmera.)_

_Jacob: Hey, Alice! Hey, louca Alice! __Sério, simplesmente obrigada por tudo mil vezes. Eu passei ótimos momentos com você e seus amigos e pude finalmente tomar um rumo na vida. Mas você continua me devendo uma por eu ter que me vestir de homossexugay por sua causa, sabe._

_Emmett: Já chega, figurantes!_

_Rosalie, Isabella, Edward: EMMETT!_

_Emmett: O quê? Está na hora da pessoa mais importante, depois do Barney, que infelizmente não pode estar presente, de mim e da Rose, falar! Jasper, é contigo, irmão!_

_(Jasper pega a câmera e dá um sorriso fofo.)_

_Jasper: Alice... EI, CALEM A BOCA, SEUS ANIMAIS! Alice, meu amor. Eu estava tentando enfiar minha cabeça num vaso de plantas, mas o Edward me fez ver a luz e eu agradeço à Rose por seus planos malucos. Nós finalmente nos encontramos e nos apaixonamos, só que ao contrário dos livros de romantismo das antigas, nós nos beijamos. E, bom, baixinha, você é tudo pra mim e tudo o que eu poderia querer ou sequer imaginar. Eu só não te agradeço por existir porque as pessoas não controlam essa coisa de existência. Porque, cara, no mundo de hoje, se você pudesse escolher não ter nascido..._

_Edward: Enfim, Jasper, cale a boca, vá voar em outro canto._

_Isabella: Acho que é isso, Al. Vamos desligar antes que o Emmett nos obrigue a cantar a música do Barney. Ou algo pior. Tipo Xuxa. Ou Eliana._

_Emmett: Câmbio!_

É claro que eu estava lá chorando e querendo abraçar cada um de vocês, mas Elaine finalmente deu seu ar da graça e entrou correndo e gritando, e eu ouvi a voz do Emmett e do Edward atrás dela, e eu imaginei que ela devesse ter escapado, o que foi meio óbvio. Então eu dei no pé enquanto Emmett se jogava em cima de Elaine e capturava-a novamente. Foi o casamento mais lindo da história, não foi? Diz aí!

Jasper estava parado em um carro do lado de fora. Não de um carro qualquer. Um Porsche amarelo canário 911 Turbo. Rosalie Hale, eu nem quero saber _como_ você conseguiu isso, mas só espero que não seja roubado.

"Pensei que não viesse mais." Jasper confessou, dando a partida, e eu sorri, mostrando as passagens. Ele sorriu também. "Você me fez esperar muito, minha querida."

"Desculpe-me, gentil senhor." Eu encenei, e nos beijamos e levamos buzinadas. "Agora, é sério, o que aconteceu com o Jasper Hale que eu conheço?"

"Hmm." Jazz fingiu pensar por um tempo. "Ele conheceu Alice Brandon." Nós sorrimos e eu tenho certeza de que parecíamos os maiores tolos idiotas bobalhões apaixonados.

**Para: **Alice Brandon

**De**: Isabella Swan

**Assunto**: Res: Ai, meu Deus!

Eu sei que eu sou demais. E talvez eu esteja convivendo muito com a Rosalie.

Vocês vão para a Finlândia, né? Porque, você sabe, ninguém liga para a Finlândia. E depois vocês podiam voltar e fazer faculdade em Londres. Ou em algum lugar da Irlanda, se preferir.

Ou então continuem indo para a Tchetchênia e achem petróleo e fiquem ricos. Tanto faz. Esteja feliz. Ai, meu Deus, que meloso!

PS: Quero que saiba que o padre Jaílson resolveu a situação e Victoria e James sumiram das nossas vistas. O que foi bom. Talvez ela o mantenha longe das ervas.

**Para: **Alice Brandon

**De: **Rosalie Hale

**Assunto:** Res: Ai, meu Deus!

Você não é demais, Bella, _eu_ sou demais. E NÃO, EU NÃO VOU PARAR DE LER A SUA MENSAGEM!

Eu mandei para o Jasper um álbum de fotografias. Quando voltarmos a nos encontrar, eu juro que arranco sua seus olhos se esse álbum não estiver lindo, absoluto e completo.

Se cuidem vocês dois! Eu não quero ser tia antes da hora, e qualquer problema, me liga. E se não conseguir me localizar, o que eu acho meio impossível (celular, e-mail, twitter, facebook, myspace, tumblr, youtube, etc.), é só mencionar meu nome que eu tenho certeza que fará algum efeito.

JASPER, TOME JEITO NESSA SUA CABEÇA CHEIA DE TITICA! Grata, sua adorada irmã, Rosalie Hale.

XOXO, Gossip Girl.

Ok. Não.

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Emmett Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Ai, meu Deus!

Eu vou logo dizendo que eu quero presentes, ouviu, pulguinha?

Juízo, os dois!

Eu sei que eu nunca tive nem nada, mas a Rose me mandou dizer isso. E eu amo minha ursinha!

Sejam felizes na macarronada e não se esqueçam dos velhos amigos, Jazz e Allie.

Jazz e Allie. Que coisa programa-infantil-bom-dia-&-cia.

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Edward Cullen

**Assunto:** Res: Ai, meu Deus!

Eu não sou tão inútil quanto aparento, uh?

Bella está me lembrando que Jasper é o inútil e eu que sou o imprestável. Foi mal.

Seu casamento que não foi um casamento porque não ocorreu de fato um casamento, mas mesmo assim é denominado casamento, foi o melhor que eu já assisti. E olhe que eu já fui a muitos. Eu era uma criança fofinha sabe, e Esme me anunciou como dama de honra masculina (nem sei se isso existe) e as pessoas me alugavam para carregar as alianças nos seus casamentos.

Obviamente elas não eram pessoas normais porque elas faziam isso, mas...

Era legal e engraçado, além da comida de graça. Teve um que a noiva vomitou em cima do bolo, foi uma nojeira só. E aí o noivo foi embora porque ele tinha TOC ou sei lá.

Alice, apenas não deixe o Jasper chegar perto de um vaso de planta novamente. Porque, você sabe, a utilidade deles não é guardar a planta nem decorar nem enfiar a cabeça dentro. A real utilidade de um vaso de planta, afinal, é ser o culpado quando você está encrencado. Já vi Emmett fazendo mil vezes: olha pros lados, localiza-o, grita "NÃO FUI EU, FOI ELE!", grita de novo, levanta as mãos pra cima e grita "FOOOOOGE!" enquanto as balança.

**Para:** Alice Brandon

**De:** Jacob Black

**Assunto:** Seu casamento

A Bella me mandou uma cópia do e-mail que você mandou para ela e eu não faço à mínima ideia do porque não ter mandado pra mim também. EU ME VESTI DE ROSA POR VOCÊ, LEMBRA? Nessie nunca vai me permitir esquecer isso.

Eu só queria dizer algo tipo: seja feliz, siga seu coração e persiga seus sonhos. É isso o que eu estou fazendo agora.

**Para: **Alice Brandon

**De: **Elaine Brandon

**Assunto: **[Sem assunto]

Eu não sei por onde começar, Mary. O doutor Mad me instruiu a primeiro pedir desculpas a você, e eu estou sinceramente arrependida. Ele me fez vez o tamanho do estrago que eu causei e me deu analgésicos. Ele é um anjo! Porque nunca o indicou a mim? Teria resolvido todos os nossos problemas.

Eu falo sério. Seja feliz com esse tal de Jasper. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar até você me perdoar, mas eu estarei aguardando. Por mais catástrofes que eu tenha provocado, eu ainda tenho uma mãe dentro de mim, e eu a achei, finalmente.

**Para:** Elaine Brandon

**De:** Jasper Hale

**Assunto:** Res: [Sem assunto]

Dane-se.

Daqui a dois anos, talvez cogitemos a possibilidade de pensar sobre isso.

_**fim**_

**Nota da Autora**: Finalmente apareci, não é? Eu nem vou me desculpar pela demora eterna, porque isso é simplesmente imperdoável. Mas quando eu abri o arquivo, ontem, e li as duas páginas já escritas e eu senti aquela coisa que eu sentia ao escrever essa fic, eu não consegui parar mais. Meus dedos simplesmente voavam pelo teclado e eu tenho orgulho de ter escrito treze páginas em dois dias, que é mais do que eu escrevi de qualquer outra coisa o ano todo.

Mas é isso mesmo. Fim. E-mails acabou, e eu estou quase chorando. Você imagina que sente alívio por um trabalho terminado, mas você sente tristeza porque ele acabou e só me restarão lembranças magníficas. Eu amei escrever a fic e interagir com vocês e ler seus comentários. Se vocês lerem isso até o final, saiba que eu amo vocês e espero que vocês não me odeiem.

Não vou responder aos comentários, mas saibam que eu li todos e amei todos. Desculpem-me pelos erros que a fic possui, e espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu me diverti ao elaborar esta história.


End file.
